Saint Thomas School
by Twins CyJ
Summary: Saint Thomas School el lugar perfecto para hacer amigos, enemigos, pareja o quizás alguna otra cosa. Colegio o mas bien internado de alta sociedad, ubicado en las afueras de una de las ciudades mas grandes de los Estados Unidos, Phoenix.ExB. Todos Humanos
1. Touchdown

_**§aint Thomas §chool**_

**Capitulo 1**

** Touchdown**

¿Que se supone que hace una adolescente a las seis y un minuto de un domingo por la tarde? ¿Ver la televisión? No, no lo creo todo lo que pasa por el cable es aburrido, lo único emocionante seria ver como un puma acorrala y atrapa su presa por Animal Planet… ¿Y los amigos? Eso es otra opción que debería descartar, me acabo de mudar a un país totalmente desconocido para mí, se supone que tengo que salir a la calle a conocer gente, según dice mi madre, pero en realidad no me apetece la idea… y ¿jugar con mi mascota? No, no tengo así que no podre jugar con ella ni ahora ni nunca, mi padre dice que es una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero, aunque yo no lo vea de esa manera…

Simplemente me aburría, estaba en mi habitación, miraba mí alrededor, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? En una esquina, la mas alejada de todas, estaban mis cosas empaquetadas en cajas pero no me agradaba la idea de sacar cada una de ellas y ponerlas en su lugar, quizás lo haría mas tarde, luego mire mi mochila encima de mi diván, me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a ella, la abrí y tome mi Ipod.

Me puse los audífonos y pulse Play, sonaron los primeros acordes de Shake It, una canción de la banda estadounidense Metro Station. Tenía un ritmo muy pegajoso y bailable, así que la deje…

A los pocos minutos me encontraba bailando y saltando al compas de la música por toda mi habitación , pero no todo podía ser perfecto para mi y mi inolvidable pastosidad, por lo que pise una de mis agujetas del tenis contrario y me fui de lleno al piso.

Maldije por lo bajo y levante la vista, mis padres me miraban con una sonrisa divertida, me levante, tire mi Ipod en la cama y los encare…

- Para la próxima podrían llamar a la puerta – dije fulminándolos con la mirada

- ¿Sigues enojada Bella? – dijo mi madre

- ¿Qué crees? – respondí de mala gana

- Isabella… - me dijo mi padre severo

- Es Bella… saben que… yo me voy de aquí – dije viendo a ambos, tome mi chaqueta y me fui

Por cada paso que daba sus gritos se iban quedando cada vez mas lejos hasta solo quedar un murmullo que era alejado por el viento…

Por lo que se una persona esta furiosa cuando esta al máximo del enojo, y en comparación de cómo me siento, esto le queda corto. Camine hasta llegar a la playa, unas cuadras después de mi casa, y me acosté en la arena, tratando de buscar una respuesta a todo lo que me pasaba ahora.

Para cualquier adolescente no es fácil alejarse de lo conocido a lo desconocido, este no era mi ambiente y por mas que quiera no me podre adaptar a el… pero ¿Qué culpa tienen mis padres? Fácil, ellos hicieron que nos mudáramos aquí en Phoenix, una mejor casa, un mejor vecindario, una mejor escuela, entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? La adaptación, soportar a los hijitos de papi y mami que lo tienen todo, ver los cuerpos esculturales de las chicas exhibidos 24 horas del día gracias al clima, nuevos compañeros en clases, en fin… Ser la nueva. Frunciendo el ceño, Seguí pensando un sin números de cosas hasta que llegue a una conclusión, Charlie y Renee, mis padres, lo único que querían era lo mejor para mi, una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo…

Me puse de pie e iba a mi casa, donde mis padres se encontraban, a disculparme por mi actitud tan inmadura cuando a unos metros de mí, vi a unos chicos jugando futbol en la arena, se veían felices y si ellos lo eran, ¿Por qué no podía serlo? Teníamos las mismas condiciones tanto física, mental, emocional y económicamente, entonces ¿Por qué no?

Seguí caminando hacia donde se encontraban los chicos para verlos mas de cerca, uno era alto y fuerte como un levantador de pesas, tenia el cabello corto y rizado; el otro era alto y fuerte también pero en menor medida que el primero, era rubio; y el ultimo era el mas desgarbado pero no por eso menos fuerte, era alto, tenia el cabello de un color cobrizo algo extraño y una maravillosa sonrisa torcida, la mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida…. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención si no que los tres andaban sin camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo, ahogue un suspiro… Cuando de repente sentí un golpe en la cabeza y todo se puso negro.

No se cuanto tiempo paso si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, ni siquiera recordaba en donde me encontraba, solo se que siento un terrible dolor de cabeza, tenia la sensación de que algo me taladraba una y otra vez en mi interior. Lentamente me fui despertando mas no abrí los ojos… estaba algo mareada y además tenia cierta curiosidad de la discusión de unas voces cercanas.

- La mate – dijo una voz grave- en mis metas de este año no estaba ¡matar a alguien! ¿Qué hare? Soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel…

- No seas melodramático, solo fue un pequeño golpe, ella solo esta inconsciente

- Podrían callarse, creo que esta despertando – Era mala mintiendo, lo admito. Empecé a abrir lentamente los ojos y mi sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando me encontré con dos esmeraldas resplandecientes mirándome fijamente.

- El chico de los cabellos cobrizos se puso de pie y me tendió su pálida mano para ayudarme a levantar como todo un caballero del siglo XX, una corriente me recorrió el cuerpo cuando mi mano hizo contacto con la suya y sentí que me iba a caer otra vez, aunque no se si se debía a su mirada intensa, a la extraña sensación o a mi terrible patosidad…

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto con una aterciopelada y preocupada voz

- Si… creo – dije nerviosa por su cercanía, aunque lastimosamente esta se debía solo para comprobar mi estado.

- Te lo dije, es un touchdown ¡Gane! – dijo el chico que parecía un levantador de pesas

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que golpeaste a alguien? – le replico el rubio

Era una discusión sin sentido por lo que me reí con ganas y mi acompañante que poseía los ojos esmeraldas me acompaño, a los minutos me encontraba mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, su cabello cobrizo y un poco sudado caía delicadamente en su frente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la risa y tenia una perfecta sonrisa, este era el mejor panorama que había visto en toda mi vida.

Con mucho pesar me tuve que despedir de los chicos ya que mis padres deberían de estar preocupados, al principio no querían pero les prometí que nos veríamos otro día en la playa y les desee un buen juego, ellos sonrieron, di la vuelta y me dispuse a ir a casa cuando el chico de cabellos cobrizos me detuvo.

- Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida

- Dime Bella – dije furiosamente sonrojada siguiendo mi camino.

**Bueno, bueno... ps aqui estoy con un FF nuevo...mmm este si es de mi autoria... como veran este es solo la introduccion, tratare de que lo capitulos sean mucho mas largos... y ps nada solo quisiera que digan lo que piensan de ella y cosas asi por el estilo... subire los capitulos una vez por semana aproximadamente solo si no surge algun inconveniente inesperado. **

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews**

**Besos, CyJ**


	2. Agua, sol, arena y ÉL

_**§aint Thomas §chool**_

**Capitulo 2**

**Agua, sol, arena y él**

La charla con mis padres no fue agradable del todo, después de unos gritos e insultos de mi parte, lamentaciones de parte de Renée y palabras nada educadas de parte de Charlie, mis padres entendieron mi punto de vista y mi paradero en mis dos horas desaparecida.

Ellos me aseguraron que el cambio no iba a ser fácil pero que tenía que intentarlo y si no funcionaba volveríamos a nuestro modo de vida habitual, monótono, aburrido y alejado de los muchos ceros a la derecha de cualquier cantidad monetaria, que nos permitía el nuevo trabajo de Charlie. Gemí internamente de tan solo pensarlo y no es que fuera muy apegada a las cosas materiales pero me acostumbre rápidamente a mi nueva habitación, casa y vecindario (aunque todavía no los conocía del todo).

Me despedí de mis padres con la excusa barata de que estaba cansada y me dirigí a mi habitación. Subí las enormes escaleras lentamente con cuidado de no caer, pasaba mi mano por el suave barandal de madera y observaba a mi alrededor, debo de admitirlo mi madre había hecho un gran trabajo decorando nuestra casa. Al lado izquierdo estaba el nuevo comedor de lujo, de una hermosa madera oscura con todas sus sillas a juego, no como en mi antigua casa de Forks ubicado en el estado de Washington, las paredes eran de un color crema precioso y el techo de un blanco hueso. Los adornos de color oro sobre la mesa para diez personas. Lo se Renée a veces tiende a exagerar, pero cuando Charlie o yo le decimos algo siempre contesta que es mejor estar preparado ante cualquier imprevisto.

Al lado derecho se ubicaba la sala. Estaba decorada de una forma muy peculiar, tanto elegante como moderna y contemporánea a la vez. Las paredes eran totalmente blancas representando la parte elegante, en cambio todos los muebles eran de color rojo sangre y de distintas formas geométricas enfatizando lo moderno y los cojines de un negro azabache dándole un toque contemporáneo. Unas lámparas a juego y una delicada mesa de cristal.

Seguí subiendo hasta llegar al largo pasillo y luego entre a la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo, mas adelante tendría la oportunidad de ver las demás habitaciones de la casa. Ese era mi templo de relajación personal, mi habitación.

Aparentemente Renée también había trabajado en ella, las paredes estaban de un blanco hueso al igual que la cama y los muebles, pero la ropa de la cama y los accesorios eran de Fucsia dándole un toque femenino. Aunque lo que mas me llamo la atención fue una hermosa televisión plasma de treinta y dos pulgadas. Estaba emocionada por estrenarla…

Iba abrir las maletas para buscar mi neceser y mi pijama cuando vi mi armario levemente abierto con toda mi ropa acomodada, de repente me sentí culpable con mi madre, me comportaba como una inmadura y ella organizaba mi habitación… tome una nota personal de que mañana me tendría que disculpar con ella.

Tome mi neceser y mi pijama y me encamine hacia la puerta que daba al baño, también era impresionante, cada mueble y cada articulo estaba ubicado en el lugar indicado, como a mi me gustaba. Mire la ducha y rápidamente me quite toda la ropa teniendo cuidado en no caerme, como era mi costumbre. Abrí la llave caliente y la fría, poniendo la temperatura a media y me adentre a ella.

El agua que caía en mi espalda relajo todos mis músculos, y me puse a pensar como era mi costumbre en todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy. En resumen mudanza, discusión estúpida, ojos esmeraldas y casa nueva; sin embargo eso me trajo otra preocupación, muy pronto seria mi primer día de clases en un país desconocido donde no conocía a nadie, excepto a mis padres.

Agite mi cabeza, después tendría la oportunidad de preocuparme por eso.

Salí de la ducha, seque mi cuerpo y me puse mi pijama. Recogí otra toalla más pequeña para secar mi cabello y volví a mi habitación.

Pesadamente quite todos los cojines que estaban sobre mi cama y me acosté. El cansancio me venció y desde que mi cabeza estuvo sobre la almohada caí en un profundo sueño.

_Soñaba que caminaba por un lugar baldío, todo era negro y había mucha neblina, no podía respirar bien. Sentía que me ahogaba, quizás era por la presión de la humedad o tal vez el agua que caía sobre mi, no estaba segura._

_Me quería mover, dar la vuelta e irme de allí, pero no podía, algo me lo evitaba._ Desde lejos empecé a escuchar una voz que me llamaba, a principio no reconocía la voz, pero después me di cuenta que era mi madre.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y todo empezó a ser mas claro; lo que no me permitía respirar era el agua que mi madre vertía sobre mí para que me despertara; no podía moverme por que la sabana envolvía mi cuerpo torpemente y estaba en mi habitación, no en un lugar baldío.

- ¡Bella hasta que al fin despiertas! Tengo mas de diez minutos llamándote para que te levantaras – dijo mi madre mirándome con diversión.

- Shhh… no grites mama… ya me levanto… - dije estirando mi cuerpo agarrotado bajo las sabanas.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- No - dije confusa - ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

- ¡Cierto! Se me olvido contarte - ¿De que rayos hablaba Renée? – ¡Argh! Como se lo digo sin que se niegue, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Haber Renée piensa… - decía mi madre para si...

- Mama porque no solo lo dices, prometo no hacer nada…

- ¿Segura? – dijo algo insegura.

- Si mama, ya suéltalo, me mata la curiosidad…

- Bueno, querida, como ya sabes tu padre y yo te inscribimos en un nuevo y mejorado instituto por obvias razones, pero como ya te había dicho he olvidado comentarte algo – dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa en la cual la incite a seguir - El instituto tiene la costumbre de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a los estudiantes nuevos y pues pienso que deberías asistir…

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no iré, no se porque pierdes tu tiempo en eso mama – dije levantándome de mi cama para buscar la ropa que me pondría –

- ¡Pero Bella! Esa seria la oportunidad perfecta para hacer amigos y quien sabe conocer algún chico - dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

- ¡Mama! ¡no! Como me dices eso – dije sonrojándome.

- Vamos Bella, no pierdes nada… - y dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa – además sabes que nos debes una a tu padre y a mí por no castigarte por lo que hiciste ayer…

- ¡Esta bien! Pero que conste que solo lo hare por eso – dije sentándome con un puchero - ¿Cuándo y dónde?

- Es un pasadía hoy en la playa, te sugiero que lleves tu nuevo bikini azul marino querida – dijo mama saliendo del cuarto con una sonrisa, a veces pensaba que si no fuera mi madre la mataría de una forma lenta y dolorosa , suspire y seguí haciendo lo que hacia antes de que Renée se fuera.

|xxx|

Acababa de llegar a la playa y ya había jóvenes por todo el lugar, algunos bailando con la música que ponía el Dj, otros charlando y bebiendo algunos tragos y muy pocos haciendo pequeñas bromas para molestar o simplemente por hacerlas. Suspire, no sabia que rayos hacia aquí y estaba cien por ciento segura de que no conocería a alguien, ¿Cómo lo se? Pues fácil soy una de las pocas adolescentes que al tener diecisiete años de edad le da miedo entablar una conversación con un extraño. Fruncí el ceño. Mi condena quizás serian de 20 años en la cárcel si mataba a mi madre, podía hacerlo pasar por un accidente. Que tentadora podía ser esa idea. Suspire de nuevo.

Lentamente camine hacia la entrada y había un enorme letrero con colores llamativos y diseños muy elaborados que rezaba "Bienvenidos" y había una pequeña mesa mas adelante con personas, supuse que me tenia que acercar ahí ya que todos los que llegaban lo hacían.

Como mis planes habían cambiado y tuve que venir a la playa cortesía de mi madre, me vestí con unos pantalones cortos jeans y una franela de tiras blanca casi transparente que dejaba ver mi traje de baño azul marino, lo que tenia que hacer por Renée y gracias a Dios ya consideraba esto como mi disculpa.

Mirando todo a mí alrededor camine hacia la mesa en donde una chica con rasgos de duendecillo, ojos azules y el cabello corto de color negro con las puntas señalando en todas las direcciones, me recibió. Parecia una chica simpática y me dedico una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡Bienvenida! – dijo dando pequeños saltitos - ¿Tu debes de ser Bella Swan, no?

- Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunte con cierta duda.

- Simplemente lo se – Respondió con otra sonrisa, esta chica si que es rara – Es mas bonita de lo que esperaba – dijo bajito- Oh por cierto no me he presentado, me llamo Alice Cullen, encantada de conocerte… Seremos grandes amigas, ya lo puedo ver.

- Si tú lo dices – Esta bien lo admito, ahora si que me dio miedo, ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura? ¿Cómo supo que era Bella? ¿Me esperaba?.... de lo mas seguro ella es de esas chicas que son videntes y que ven el futuro ¿O no? ¡Bella! Creo que debería dejar de leer tantos libros…

Cuando Alice me estaba explicando en que consistía la fiesta y me contaba de las distintas actividades que se harían en todo el día, un cierto chico rubio, que me resultaba bastante conocido, se acerco hacia donde ella y le dijo unas palabras al oído y sonrió seductoramente a la vez que la pequeña chica se sonrojaba… Y no es que era tan grande pero así me sentía en comparación con Alice.

- Bella ¿Qué te parece si vas a dar una vuelta? Ahora mismo tengo un compromiso – Dijo mirando al rubio- Prometo que te llevaras una muy grata sorpresa- Dijo alejándose tomada de la mano del rubio y grito- ¡Te busco cuando termine!

Y Así hice lo que me indico Alice, camine por toda la playa y sorprendentemente algunos chicos y chicas se acercaron a conocerme y lamentablemente desde que me dijeron sus nombres los olvide al instante, pero, si no me equivoco, creo que algunos de ellos se llamaban Mike, Ángela y Jessica. Creo.

Tenia muchísimo calor por lo que disculpandome con los chicos, busque un lugar debajo de una palma -tengo que agradecer que todos estaban bronceándose- y con un refresco, me acomode en ella después de quitarme la franela.

Una brisa freca llego desde el mar y me relajo completamente. De lo mas seguro habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Por la posición del sol debería de ser como las tres de la tarde. Baje la vista hacia el mar y me quede petrificada en mi lugar con la boca levemente abierta.

De nuevo era ÉL, se movía espectacularmente sobre las olas, su tabla era negra y tenía un brillo casi sobrenatural, tenía un bañador del mismo negro haciendo resaltar su piel un poco bronceada y su cabello húmedo caía levemente sobre su cara. Con un giro sorprendente, creo que de unos 180 grados – No estoy segura, no se mucho de eso- termino su actuación.

Cuando salía del agua me vio observarlo desde lejos con la boca levemente abierta y con SU sonrisa torcida, lo repito la mas HERMOSA, se empezó acercar con un andar casi felino hasta donde me encontraba. Mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo, las gotas de agua caían desde sus cabellos cobrizos, hasta el pecho descomunal y fornido que poseía, en donde su recorrido dejaba mucho a la imaginación y cualquier chica desearía hacerlo con sus manos. Me sonroje furiosamente, nunca había tenido pensamientos de ese tipo y creo que no me arrepiento.

**What you think? Don´t be hard with me pleasee jaja ¿Algun comentario? ¿duda? idea? inquietud? dejen RR**

**Besitos de edward y abrazo de emmett**

**CyJ**


	3. ¿Surf y yo?

_**§aint Thomas §chool**_

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Surf y yo?**

_Cuando salía del agua me vio observarlo desde lejos con la boca levemente abierta y con SU sonrisa torcida, lo repito la mas HERMOSA, se empezó acercar con un andar casi felino hasta donde me encontraba. Mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo, las gotas de agua caían desde sus cabellos cobrizos, hasta el pecho descomunal y fornido que poseía, en donde su recorrido dejaba mucho a la imaginación y cualquier chica desearía hacerlo con sus manos. Me sonroje furiosamente, nunca había tenido pensamientos de ese tipo y creo que no me arrepiento._

* * *

Lentamente el espacio entre nosotros se fue acortando, hasta que quedo de pie delante de mí, con esa sonrisa que me encanta, sus orbes esmeraldas me miraban fijamente y era tanta su intensidad que tuve que apartar la mía. Soltó unas risitas por lo bajo y se sentó a mi lado. Ninguno dijo palabra, es mas nos quedamos observando la vista en la que él antes se encontraba.

- Eres bueno surfeando – dije observándolo, con la intención de romper ese armonioso silencio, su mirada capturo la mía.

- Y tu estas bellísima – me sonroje y otra vez se rio por lo bajo, cuando me calme lo suficiente e iba a reclamarle por ese comentario nada apropiado, me interrumpió.

- ¿Quieres surfear? – pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

- Yo…. No se – dije apartando la mirada

- Es sencillo, ¿Qué te parece si te enseño? – dijo tendiéndome su mano para levantarme – Y no acepto un no como respuesta.

- Veo que no me queda de otra- dije tomando su mano y mi camiseta.

- Tienes toda la razón.

Camine detrás de él todo el tiempo, no sabia hacia donde se dirigía pero le seguí sin miedo, y no es que me fuera a secuestrar o se aprovecharía de mi en el camino o algo así, pero es que el parecía un buen chico por lo que no debía de temer. Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando del ruido y de la gente; por lo que ahora caminábamos por una parte desierta de la playa, con cierto temor fui considerando en echarme a correr y alejarme de allí, pero la voz de mi conciencia seguía repitiéndome que no había nada que temer. Respire hondo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estamos? – dije tratando de calmarme en vano, aunque creo que lo noto.

- Estamos cerca del muelle, por acá la gente casi no viene al menos que tenga un bote…. Y como todos están de fiestas estaremos más tranquilos - dijo caminando hacia la orilla y tumbando la tabla en la arena - ¿Vienes?... No muerdo… al menos que lo quieras – dijo con una sonrisa de diversión, trague en seco – Estoy bromeando, ¡Ven!

- Lo se – dije acercándome lentamente - ¿Y ahora que hago? – dije al lado de la tabla.

- Se supone que tienes que subirte en ella – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Lo se pero… ¿Qué debo hacer después? – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Primero tienes que subirte para coger el equilibrio y después veremos que sigue.

- Esta bien – dije poniéndome de pie en la tabla - ¡Listo! Ves no necesite tu ayuda ¿Y ahora? – pregunte con curiosidad

- Ahora es cuando debes intentarlo dentro del agua, creo que no necesitaras mi ayuda – dijo con sarcasmo- Suerte – dijo tumbándose en la arena, con una sonrisa de ¿suficiencia? ¿De burla? ¿Acaso se reía de mí? ¡Bingo! El no creía que lo lograría tan fácilmente, bufe por lo bajo, se ve que no intuía como podría ser, así que tome la tabla para después tumbarla en el agua.

|xxx|

Esta bien, debo de admitirlo no era tan sencillo como lo imaginaba, cada vez que agarraba la tabla para subir una pierna en ella y después la otra, la tabla se movía y me iba de lleno al agua. Lo intente varias veces y cada vez que lo hacia siempre pasaba lo mismo. Sin embargo él parecía disfrutarlo, siempre andaba soltando una carcajada cada vez que me caía. Estaba roja de la ira.

- ¡Me rindo! ¡No soy buena para nada! ¿Contento señor "Se surfear"? ¿Me podrías venir a ayudar? – dije lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Me sorprende y por cierto soy Edward – dijo levantándose con una sonrisa de diversión ¿Siempre andará riéndose a mi costa?

- ¡Bah! Lo que digas, solo enséñame – dije haciendo un puchero.

Se entro de nuevo al agua y llego hacia donde me encontraba nadando, cuando lo hizo se paro a mi lado y vi que seguía riendo, eso hizo que me enojara mas de lo que estaba.

- ¿Podrías dejar de reírte? – dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Es que eres muy divertida – dijo provocando que le lanzara otra mirada asesina- Lo siento… ¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos mas a la orilla? Allí es más fácil…

Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí hasta allí, cuando llegamos el me hizo la seña de que lo viera mientras el se subía en la tabla. Era experto y con elegantes movimientos se coloco encima de esta para después deslizarse un poco hacia la izquierda…

- ¿Ahora tienes la idea más o menos? – pregunto todavía encima de la tabla.

- Creo que si, déjame intentarlo….

El se hizo hacia un lado y yo hice lo que debía hacer pero como quiera no me podía mantener de pie en la tabla, la superficie era un poco resbalosa por la cera y combinándola con mi poca coordinación, no daba resultado. Creo que ahora solo me quedaba darme por vencida, suspire, nunca me ha gustado rendirme.

Cuando iba a dar la vuelta para regresar a la arena, Edward me tomo de la mano y en un movimiento rápido termine encima de la tabla, sus manos en mi cadera y su cuerpo relativamente cerca del mío, sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Y después de mucho tiempo volví a sentir aquellas maripositas en mi interior. Al instante nos estábamos deslizando en la orilla, me sentía maravillada y tenía una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

Pero no conté con que mi cuerpo se iba a impulsar hacia adelante y me caería en el agua llevándome aquel chico de las esmeraldas conmigo. Termine debajo de él en una comprometedora posición pero ninguno de los dos le hicimos caso, simplemente nos enfocábamos en la mirada del otro…

_Verde vs marrón…_

_Esmeraldas vs chocolates…_

Nuestros cuerpos congeniaban uno con el otro, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban formando el más dulce efluvio que hubiera existido sobre la faz de la tierra… simplemente era como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro… solo unos escasos centímetros separaban nuestro labios, que con un pequeño movimiento estos no existirían… lentamente fue acortando la distancia que nos separaba…

* * *

**ahhhhhhhhhh don´t kill me!!! si lo hacen recuerden que nadie la podra seguirr muajaja solo yo se lo que podria pasar... por si acaso esto es tecnicamente en vivo, ya que escribo lo primero que me llegue a la cabeza... pueda que haya beso y pueda que no... solo mi cabecita lo sabe muajaja....**

**¿que les parecio??**

**Bises**

**CyJ**


	4. Incomprensible

_**§aint Thomas §chool**_

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_Incomprensible_**

_Cuando iba a dar la vuelta para regresar a la arena, Edward me tomo de la mano y en un movimiento rápido termine encima de la tabla, sus manos en mi cadera y su cuerpo relativamente cerca del mío, sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Y después de mucho tiempo volví a sentir aquellas maripositas en mi interior. Al instante nos estábamos deslizando en la orilla, me sentía maravillada y tenía una tonta sonrisa en la cara._

_Pero no conté con que mi cuerpo se iba a impulsar hacia adelante y me caería en el agua llevándome aquel chico de las esmeraldas conmigo. Termine debajo de él en una comprometedora posición pero ninguno de los dos le hicimos caso, simplemente nos enfocábamos en la mirada del otro…_

_Verde vs marrón…_

_Esmeraldas vs chocolates…_

_Nuestros cuerpos congeniaban uno con el otro, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban formando el más dulce efluvio que hubiera existido sobre la faz de la tierra… simplemente era como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro… solo unos escasos centímetros separaban nuestro labios, que con un pequeño movimiento estos no existirían… lentamente fue acortando la distancia que nos separaba…_

_

* * *

_

Pero hizo algo que nunca imagine, suspiro por lo bajo y me acaricio la mejilla para después levantarse de encima de mi con deje de… ¿Cómo se sentía?, tenia una cara de frialdad que me era imposible leerla y me sorprendía, parecía como una estatua de mármol… Lo mire con una mezcla de decepción y frustración… ¿Acaso no había notado que quería ese beso? ¿Solo lo deseaba yo?

Cualquier otro hombre en su lugar lo hubiera hecho y quizás, lo muy probable, hubiera tocado lugares que no debería, pero claro él no era cualquier hombre por lo que podía ver, ¡oh no! ¡Claro que no! Él era un Edward, un ser único y perfecto… como lo era su nombre en esta época.

Y el problema no era ese, hasta me agradaba la idea de que hubiera sido tan respetuoso, pero lo que me tenia de malas, era que había deseado ese maldito beso como ningún otro y me preocupaba esas esmeraldas que me miraban con culpabilidad, frustración y desespero… ¿Por qué se sentiría culpable si no paso nada?

Nos mirábamos fijamente para descifrar la mirada del otro y otra vez sus ojos me miraban con tal intensidad que me mareaba y mis piernas temblaban… mi cerebro procesaba cada uno de sus movimientos anteriores a una velocidad sorprendente para encontrar la razón de su rechazo… hasta que me di cuenta, el me había rechazado por que no era de su tipo, no le atraía… se que no me parezco a una modelo, no soy rubia ni tengo ojos azules y mucho menos poseo esas curvas que vuelven locos a los hombres… pero si no le gustaba ¿Por qué me había coqueteado tanto en este poco tiempo que llevo conociéndole?

Los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de aquel líquido salino y cristalino que tanto odiaba, pero no lo podía evitar, era tanto mi enojo conmigo misma por ser una idiota, que en una situación como esta siempre se me escapaban…

Para retenerlas, aparte mi mirada de la suya y carraspee mi garganta para llamar su atención…

- Creo que deberíamos ir a la fiesta con los demás… se esta haciendo tarde. – dije rehusando a su mirada.

- Tienes toda la razón- dijo tomando su tabla y dejándome atrás para coger el camino que habíamos recorrido temprano en la tarde.

Y ante la ausencia de sus ojos se me escaparon las lágrimas que ya no podía retener ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me explicara por que no me beso? ¿Qué me dijera que no le gustaba? ¿Qué ni siquiera le atraía? Si… esperaba cada respuesta de las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza… aunque sabía que me iban a lastimar más de lo que esperaba y la pregunta mas estúpida y sin lógica alguna era ¿Por qué sentía esto si era un completo desconocido para mi?.

Respire hondo para calmarme y me seque las lagrimas que había derramado para seguirlo, caminábamos en silencio, él delante de mi casi a las carreras, como si quisiera huir, pero ¿De qué? ¿De mi? ¿De lo qué casi pasa?

A lo pocos minutos llegamos de nuevo ¿Acaso fuimos por un camino mas corto o no había notado la brevedad de este por la compañía? Simplemente no lo se…. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era que la multitud se había multiplicado y lo que era antes picnic, sombrillas, toallas y juegos; había cambiado, para darle paso a lo esencial de una fiesta, música para bailar, una pista improvisada, alcohol….

Caminamos con un poco de dificultad entre la gente, hasta que de lejos visualizamos a la pequeña Alice dando pequeños saltos y llamándonos con señas a que fuéramos en donde ella se encontraba acompañada del chico rubio, el chico que parece un levantador de pesas y una chica rubia que nunca antes había visto. Lentamente acortamos la distancia que nos separaba del grupo…

- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Encontraste algo que te gusto? – dijo lanzando una pequeña picara sonrisa.

- Este… no – dije con un pequeño rubor cubriendo mis mejillas.

- Oh Bella, ven para presentarte con los chicos – dijo tomándome de la mano- Este rubio hermoso es Jasper, mi novio – dijo señalándolo.

- Mucho gusto Bella – dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

- Y este grandote que ves es el loco de Emmett y la rubia su novia Rosalie – el primero me miro con diversión en los ojos y la rubia con desconfianza. Me estremecí en mi lugar.

- Chica touchdown, que bueno verte de nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice se rio por lo bajo y después dijo – Por lo que veo ya conoces al pequeño Eddie – Edward soltó un gruñido.

- No soy pequeño.

- Pero si el menor del grupo - Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

- Como sea – dijo Edward mirando hacia otra dirección.

Y sin darme cuenta entable una conversación de temas triviales con Jasper, Alice y Emmett sentados en la arena, Rosalie estaba un poco más alejada hablando por su celular y Edward a su lado escuchando música de su Ipod. Según lo que me dijeron los chicos; Edward, Alice y Emmett eran hermanos, habían ingresado hace un par de años al Saint Thomas School en donde conocieron a los gemelos Hale y rápidamente se convirtieron en amigos.

A simple vista se podía ver que ellos eran totalmente diferentes, pero que con sus cualidades se complementaban como grupo. Alice era la chica parlanchina, alegre y que no podía vivir sin ir aunque sea una vez al día de compras. Jasper era más o menos como el mediador, el que daba los consejos y el tranquilo. Emmett era alguien muy peculiar, tenia la apariencia de todo un hombre hecho y derecho sin embargo actuaba como un pequeño de unos diez años de edad, también es el bromista. Y que decir de Rosalie, se veía una buena chica pero a su manera, solo nos habíamos dirigido unas cuantas palabras y me pude dar cuenta de que protege y _cuida lo que quiere mas de lo que desearía._

Y por ultimo Edward, el ser mas incomprensible que pueda existir, un bipolar, en un momento podría ser el chico mas sociable y a los minutos el chico mas odioso y antipático que pueda existir. Desde la situación vergonzosa del casi beso – de mi parte- no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y ni que hablar de la mirada. Por lo que veo él tampoco tenia la intención.

Después de un rato Alice dio la excusa de que tenia que hacer algo y se fue quien-sabe-donde acompañada de Jasper. Sin darle mucha importancia me quede charlando con Emmett de las bromas que hacia cuando pequeño y cuando Rosalie nos hizo compañía cambiamos el tema a Autos, y aunque no lo crean tengo una pequeña noción sobre ellos.

Después de unas horas de charlas, bebidas, bromas y comentarios de parte de Emmett, vi la hora en mi celular y eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Me sentía un poco cansada tanto física como emocionalmente. Y por vez primera durante toda la noche voltee mi mirada hacia Edward, él también me miraba. Su mirar me provocó un escalofrió en el cuerpo y rápidamente aparte la mía. Ya no soportaba esa situación y como toda cobarde que era me puse de pie, aunque no contaba con que Emmett y Rosalie me iban a imitar.

- ¿Qué pasa chica Touchdown? – pregunto Emmett levemente preocupado.

- Este… yo… creo… me tengo que ir – Dije huyendo de su mirada.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto ahora Rosalie.

- Si, si… - dije rápidamente – Me despiden de Alice y Jasper… Hasta luego…

Me agache, tome mis cosas y me fui después de darle una ultima mirada a ese extraño chico que sin darme cuenta empezó a ocupar espacio en mi interior y _lamentablemente poco a poco en mi corazón_…

|xxx|

Ya había pasado una semana desde que conocí a los chicos y desde que volví a ver a ese ser que a pesar de su actitud tan estresante había ocupado mi mente todos los días. Durante toda la semana trate de pensar que haría si lo volviera a ver y llegue a la conclusión de preguntarle cual era su intención conmigo, pero para eso tendría que volverlo a ver ¿no? Y el lugar mas perfecto seria cuando ingresáramos en el colegio… aunque lamentablemente ese día seria hoy…

Me levante temprano ya que una pesadilla atormentaba mis sueños y me la pase leyendo uno de mis ejemplares favoritos, Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. Cuando levante mis ojos de las hojas, vi a mi madre poner mi uniforme en la cama para después depositar un beso en mi frente y salir de la habitación.

Puse una cara de horror, ¡Nunca en mi vida había usado un uniforme! Y esa era la primera vez que lo haría… con toda la repulsión que me era posible tener me duche y tome el uniforme con ambas manos.

Con resignación me puse la camisa blanca con la falda corta a cuadros roja y negra; y una corbata a juego. Me calce con las botas negras y unas medias blancas. Me cepille el cabello y me maquille con un poco de mascara, rímel y gloss. Ni muy sencillo ni muy extravagante.

Baje a desayunar y ya mis padres se habían marchado, cogí una tostada y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Todavía tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando hube terminado recogí mis cosas, mi mochila y mis maletas. Si, al ser un internado tenía que dormir en el colegio de Lunes a viernes, y para los fines de semana tenia la opción de quedarme en el colegio o regresar a mi casa.

Con mucha calma me encamine hacia la puerta y vi una nota de mis padres…

_Bella querida, lamentamos mucho no haber estado ahí contigo en tu primer día de clases pero tu padre tenia un pequeño problema en el trabajo y yo una junta que atender, pero no te preocupes el próximo fin de semana nos veremos. Espero que te diviertas mucho en tu nuevo colegio y que hagas muchos amigos. ¡Ah! Y que no se te olvide… Trata de conseguirte un novio querida, aunque Charlie no este de acuerdo. Bueno ya me tengo que ir, tu padre esta como loco tocando la bocina._

_Besos, Renée._

_Pd: Toma este juego de llaves, te tomaras una sorpresa en el garaje._

Suspire que otra locura habrá pasado por la cabeza de mi madre, tome las llaves y camine hacia el garaje de mi casa, con el control remoto le di al botón de abrir y lentamente se abrió para dejar ver un hermoso BMW negro con un gran moño rojo. Me acerque asombrada y vi que el juego de llaves era de ese vehículo, con asombro le quite el moño y me dirigí hacia la cajuela para entrar mi equipaje. Después de hacerlo me subí al coche y leí una pequeña tarjetita que había en el volante.

_Bella, se que la velocidad te encanta pero recuerda manejar con cuidado y respeta la leyes de transito._

_Charlie._

Sonreí y puse la llave en el contacto, el auto ronroneo suavemente y con una maniobra saque mi BMW del garaje para encaminarme al colegio, _el lugar que cambiara mi vida… Para ver lo que el destino quería de mí… Probar mi suerte…._

* * *

_**Ups sorry por la tardanza, pero aca tienen el cap.... espero que les guste y pss ya mas o menos a partir del proximo cap podran descubrir una parte del porque el comportamiento de Edward... lo digo desde ahora NO ME MATAN... solo es producto de mi imaginacion y pss pueden pasar muchas cosas solo depende de mi estado de animo jajajaja algun comentario, duda, opinion, acepto todo lo que quierann....**_

_**Besitoss!! **_

_**CyJ**_


	5. Saint Thomas School

_**§aint Thomas §chool**_

Suspire que otra locura habrá pasado por la cabeza de mi madre, tome las llaves y camine hacia el garaje de mi casa, con el control remoto le di al botón de abrir y lentamente se abrió para dejar ver un hermoso BMW negro con un gran moño rojo. Me acerque asombrada y vi que el juego de llaves era de ese vehículo, con asombro le quite el moño y me dirigí hacia la cajuela para entrar mi equipaje. Después de hacerlo me subí al coche y leí una pequeña tarjetita que había en el volante.

_Bella, se que la velocidad te encanta pero recuerda manejar con cuidado y respeta la leyes de transito._

_Charlie._

Sonreí y puse la llave en el contacto, el auto ronroneo suavemente y con una maniobra saque mi BMW del garaje para encaminarme al colegio, _el lugar que cambiara mi vida… Para ver lo que el destino quería de mí… Probar mi suerte…._

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

**Saint Thomas School**

_§aint Thomas §chool el lugar perfecto para hacer amigos, enemigos, pareja o quizás alguna otra cosa. Colegio o mas bien internado de alta sociedad, ubicado en las afueras de una de las ciudades mas grande de los Estados Unidos, Phoenix. _

_Este consta de enormes instalaciones desde sus grandes jardines alrededor del mismo, hasta cada uno de los dormitorios de los estudiantes. Finos detalles lo decoran, la madera preciosa, el amueblado perfecto, para dar la comodidad necesaria para una mejor estadía._

_Es el lugar que todo padre desearía para su hijo pero que sucedería si se enteraran de todo lo que ocurre en ese lugar, la rebeldía, el odio, la ambición, la mentira, la hipocresía, drogas, quizás una que otra experiencia en…. Lo dejo en tu imaginación…._

La entrada de este supuesto recinto escolar me impacto, parecía mas a la de un hotel de cinco estrellas o uno de mas alto nivel si es posible… era impresionante, todavía no podía creer que iba a estudiar aquí... No me podía imaginar la cantidad de dinero que tenían que invertir mis padres en este instituto.

Después de unos diez minutos recorriendo la enorme entrada delineada con palmeras tropicales y arbustos pude apreciar el imponente edificio en donde estudiaría. En la entrada del recinto me acerque a lo que parecía ser el valet parking, quien me abrió la puerta del coche y me tendió la mano para que pudiera salir, mientras unos de los botones sacaba mis maletas de la cajuela y las llevaba para mi habitación después de dirigirme una sonrisa.

¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría un valet parking y botones en un "recinto escolar"?

Al cabo de unos minutos el valet parking me entrego las llaves de mi coche, le di las gracias, me acomode perfectamente la falda en su lugar y respire profundo. Lentamente subí las escaleras para encontrarme con unas enormes puertas de roble que daban paso a lo que seria un nuevo año escolar, todo podría ser perfecto si fuera en el mismo internado, pero lamentablemente así no lo era; Un nuevo colegio, nuevos amigos, un nuevo comenzar, un nuevo año en el que espero que sucedan cosas impresionantes en mi vida, con una ultima mirada hacia el exterior y un suspiro de resignación subí los escalones que me faltaban.

Si el edificio era impresionante por fuera, el interior era mucho mejor, con un lento andar camine hacia la oficina del director para presentarme como la nueva alumna.

En el área de la dirección había dos secretarias, cada una con su propio escritorio de madera oscura, un mural ocupaba la pared con fotos de los estudiantes egresados del instituto, las actividades extracurriculares del mes y los posters de las fiestas. Colores cálidos y buenos sofás de cuero negro daban la comodidad necesaria para trabajar tranquilos.

Las secretarias eran dos polos opuestos, la que estaba a la izquierda era pequeña con el cabello rubio rojizo rizado y unos anteojos rectangulares y la de la derecha era alta con el pelo negro por los hombros; ambas con chaquetas y pantalones oscuros y accesorios a juego.

Con pasos inseguros me acerque hacia la secretaria del cabello rizado, ya que esta se veía un poco más amable que la otra. Carraspee la garganta y ella levanto su mirada por encima de sus anteojos.

- Buenos días, ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

- Hola… este si, soy nueva

- Oh y viene a ver al señor director… perfecto… siéntese en uno de los sillones en un momento la hago pasar – dijo volviendo su vista hacia la computadora portátil que tenia al frente.

Hice lo indicado. Unos largos treinta minutos pasaron y cuando la secretaria despego su vista de la pantalla, tomo el teléfono y marco un número, lo que supuse que se comunicaba con el director, después de unas cuantas palabras corto la llamada…

- El señor director ya la puede atender

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta enorme de roble, con mis nudillos toque la puerta y tras un suave pase, me adentre hacia la habitación.

Había un hombre de espaldas mirando hacia el horizonte a través de una enorme ventana de cristal, por su contextura física se podría decir que no pasaba de los treinta y cinco años. Su cabello era un castaño claro con algunos reflejos naturales rubios. Me indico que me sentara y se volteo.

¿Ese hombre que estaba delante de mi acaso era mi director? ¡No podía! ¡Parecía un modelo de fotografía! ¿Dónde quedaban los típicos directores gordos rechonchos, con anteojos y un peluquín falso? Era rubio como había notado antes, tenia los ojos azules y profundos como un océano en calma, una sonrisa y dentadura perfecta. Era hermoso.

Con pasos elegantes se sentó en su sillón de cuero rojo vino y me sonrió.

- ¿Debes de ser la Srta. Isabella Swan? ¿O me equivoco?

- Para nada, soy la misma – dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

- Bueno Bienvenida, como veras este es un prestigioso instituto y muy importante por lo que debemos de cuidar su nombre, y como todo colegio o escuela, como prefieras llamarlo, tiene sus normas…

Después de la clásica introducción y papeleo, recibí mi horario de clases y la llave de la habitación; le agradecí a la secretaria y me dirigí hacia el hall. El lugar estaba repleto de chicos, saludándose después de tres meses de verano, sonreí por ellos. Camine hacia el área en donde se encontraban los dormitorios de las niñas y empecé a buscar el mío, después de caminar durante unos minutos la encontré, habitación 524. Lentamente abrí la puerta y la imagen que me encontré me dejo impactada, la habitación era hermosa parecía una suite, todavía me sigo preguntando si estudio en un hotel cinco estrellas o un internado, vi mis maletas al lado de una cama, la cual supuse seria la mía y me tire en ese confortable colchón. Suspire.

Se suponía que hoy tenía que ver Edward, pero no lo vi ni a él ni a sus hermanos en la multitud de estudiantes saludándose en el hall. Quizás andarían por ahí…. Lentamente cerré los ojos para descansar un poco, el viaje hasta acá había sido demasiado largo y tedioso, sin contar que en algunas ocasiones tuve que preguntar sobre la localización del lugar… Escuche como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta mas no abrí los ojos ¿Cómo serian mis compañeras? ¿Igual que yo? O ¿Unas fresas hijas de papi y mami? Se suponía que las habitaciones eran compartidas por tres estudiantes, por lo que me cuestionaba como podrían ser…

Ahora se escuchaban unas voces hablando por lo bajo y unas pisadas de tacón sobre el suelo; hasta que de repente todo se puso en silencio y; sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo y unos brazos técnicamente ahorcándome…

-¡BELLA! No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho esta semana – dijo la pequeña duendecilla apretando mas su abrazo… ¿De donde sacaría semejante fuerza con semejante tamaño?

- No puedo respirar… - dije entrecortadamente tratando de zafarme de sus brazos.

- Oh lo siento – dijo apartándose con una sonrisa para permitirme ver a una Rose con una sonrisa divertida.

- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo con la sonrisa todavía en su cara y dándome un pequeño abrazo.

- Mucho mejor, ahora puedo respirar – dije en intento de broma.

- No te preocupes Alice puede ser así de insoportable - dijo jalándole juguetonamente el cabello. Me reí a carcajadas.

- ¡Oye! Eso no es cierto – dijo con un puchero.

Tratando de aguantarme la risa pregunte - Por cierto ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Alice y Rose ampliaron su sonrisa y me lanzaron una mirada amenazadora – Seremos tus compañeras de habitación querida Bella – dijo Alice cantando.

- Oh que ¿bien? – pregunte dudosa.

- ¡Mas que bien! – dije Rose emocionada, pero antes de decir algo mas se escucho un ruidoso sonido parecido a un timbre o algo por el estilo…

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunte tapándome los oídos con ambas manos.

- El timbre, no te preocupes te acostumbraras – dijo Rose tiernamente.

- Vamos – dijo Alice levantándose de mi cama – Tenemos que ir al Auditorio hay una reunión de Bienvenida.

Con pasos apresurados salimos de la habitación, una de la mas alejadas por cierto, para llegar a tiempo a la reunión y conseguir unos buenos asientos. Sin podérmelo creer caminamos por unos diez minutos antes de llegar al auditorio, en donde tuvimos que cruzar el billar, la cafetería, el cine, la piscina, la cancha de tenis , la biblioteca y unos de los jardines. Creo que nunca conoceré perfectamente este lugar.

Cuando llegamos ya casi la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban sentados charlando entre ellos. Rose, Alice y yo nos sentamos en unos asientos vacios que estaban en la séptima fila. Unos minutos después, las luces se apagaron y el director salió al centro del escenario con un micrófono alumbrado por una luz blanca.

- Buenos días estudiantes del Saint Thomas School ¿Cómo están? – pregunto con una seductora sonrisa. Todos respondimos bien a coro. – Me alegro, como verán en este año escolar tienen nuevos compañeros, por lo que les exhorto a todos los viejos que se comporten, nada de bromas pesadas – dijo mirando a un grupo de chicos – nada de actos rebeldes – dijo mirando a otro grupo - nada de escaparse para ir a centros comerciales – dijo lanzándole una mirada a Alice, ella se rio por lo bajo – y nada de manifestaciones afectuosas entre chicos y chicas – dijo lanzándole a Rosalie una mirada reprobatoria - ¡Ah! Tampoco esta permitido a los chicos entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas y viceversa….

- A Rose la encontraron una vez besándose con Emmett en el sótano, les pusieron a limpiar por una semana el salón de arte - dijo Alice por lo bajo, soltando una que otra risa.

- No puedes hablar Alice, ¿Acaso se te olvido cuando te encontraron llegando a hurtadillas del centro comercial después de haber coqueteado con los de seguridad? – dijo Rose con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Qué Alice que? – dije riéndome.

- Lo que escuchaste y la vez que entro al cuarto de Edward y lo maquillo mientras dormía. Eso si cuando se despertó puso el grito en el cielo y a la pobre de Alice casi la expulsan por una semana…

Sin exagerar las lagrimas casi resbalan por mi cara de tanto reírme, Alice estaba supuestamente enojada pero también se reía y Rose estaba peor que nosotras, tenia la cara roja como un tomate de tanto reírse. Cuando nos tranquilizamos, seguimos escuchando al director.

- Ahora le pedimos que pase por favor el presidente del alumnado para que diga unas palabras.

El director puso el micrófono en su pedestal y lentamente bajo las escaleras para sentarse en la primera fila, Rose me codeo por las costillas y me susurro…

- Por eso me encanta este colegio, ¡el director esta tan bueno! ¿A que no? – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Pues… no esta nada mal – conteste sonrojada.

- Y eso que no has visto su trasero bien formado - dijo Alice desde mi otro lado.

Los de atrás nos mandaron a callar y nos volteamos hacia el frente para seguir atendiendo la reunión de bienvenida. Con su andar felino, el supuesto presidente subió al escenario para dejarme boquiabierta y pasmada de la impresión.

* * *

**Otro cap! la Rose y la alice si que estan locas no? y ps a quien no le gustaria tener un director asi eh?? hasta yo me apunto! quizas asi tendria ganas de ir al cole jaja buenooo ps ¿Que les parecio? pregunta, duda, sugerencia????**

**XOXO**

**CyJ**


	6. ¿Quién era?

_**§aint Thomas §chool**_

- Ahora le pedimos que pase por favor el presidente del alumnado para que diga unas palabras.

El director puso el micrófono en su pedestal y lentamente bajo las escaleras para sentarse en la primera fila, Rose me codeo por las costillas y me susurro…

- Por eso me encanta este colegio, ¡el director esta tan bueno! ¿A que no? – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Pues… no esta nada mal – conteste sonrojada.

- Y eso que no has visto su trasero bien formado - dijo Alice desde mi otro lado.

Los de atrás nos mandaron a callar y nos volteamos hacia el frente para seguir atendiendo la reunión de bienvenida. Con su andar felino, el supuesto presidente subió al escenario para dejarme boquiabierta y pasmada de la impresión.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Quién era?**

Podría probar que todos los chicos que estudiaban en este colegio tenían que ser hijos de personalidades muy importantes en el mundo y que poseían una belleza muy exótica, aquel chico pelinegro que se encontraba en el escenario, era sumamente hermoso, tenía los ojos azules y una mandíbula bien marcada. Su cabello negro azabache caía delicadamente por su frente y con una sonrisa algo traviesa se dirigió al público…

- Buenos días estudiantes, como dijo el Director Newman se supone que el presidente del consejo estudiantil tenía que darles unas palabras pero como no esta disponible en este momento, yo como vicepresidente se las daré…

Que raro… se supone que una persona como presidente debería siempre de cumplir con sus deberes, pero como todos se quedaron algo impresionados, al parecer no eran costumbres estas acciones en el presidente…

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Edward?- murmuro en voz baja Alice.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward con esto?- pregunte dudosa.

- Oh ¿Acaso no lo sabias? Edward es el presidente del consejo estudiantil – dijo Rosalie sorprendida.

- No, no lo sabia – dije haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Después de ahí permanecimos en silencio atendiendo a las palabras del vicepresidente y tras un aplauso de parte del publico la reunión quedo finalizada. Rosalie, Alice y yo decidimos ir a la cafetería por un helado antes de volver a la habitación a poner todas las cosas en su lugar.

- Y ¿Cómo se llama el vice? – pregunte sin ningún interés, comiendo de mi helado de pistacho.

- Es el guapo Thomas Mackenzie, uno de los mejores jugadores del instituto – Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa picara, comiendo de su helado de chocolate.

- ¡¡Esta soltero mi querida Bella!! – dijo Alice con una sonrisita en los labios.

Ya suponía que Alice me estaba buscando pareja, así que decidí cambiar de tema antes de que se excediera – Chicas ¿qué les parece si a vamos a la habitación? – dije poniéndome de pie.

- Por supuesto vamos… - dijeron las dos soltando unas risitas por lo bajo, me sonroje levemente.

No habíamos caminado un tramo del trayecto cuando aparecieron Emmett y Jasper corriendo hacia nosotras con una sonrisita de burla en los labios…

- ¿Qué habrán hecho ahora? – dijo Rosalie con un suspiro de cansancio…

- No lo se, pero por sus caras no creo que sea muy bueno – respondió Alice, moviendo sus botas frenéticamente.

- Chicas, chicas… tienen que ayudarnos - dijeron los dos respirando agitadamente tras la carrera.

- ¿Ahora qué hicieron?- pregunto Rose sin una pizca de humor.

- We just made a little joke – dijo Jasper en su perfecto ingles.

- ¿A quién? ¿A las porristas? ¿A las secretarias? ¿A los de seguridad? ¿A los de…. – decía Alice hasta que Emmett la interrumpió.

- No, no para nada… si hubieran sido ellos no estaríamos corriendo…

- Entonces, ¿A quién?-pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

- Al director Newman… - dijeron los dos mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿QUÉ?- gritamos

Después de varios minutos discutiendo todos sin que nada se entendiera, vimos al director Newman caminar hacia nosotros con toda su ropa cubierta de pintura roja, no podía aguantar la risa por lo que decidí mirar hacia otro lado.

Rose y Alice retuvieron a los chicos agarrándolos por las orejas como si de sus hijos se tratase, luego de unas amenazas de expulsión de parte de Newman, los chicos le contaron al director, con lujos de detalles como sucedió todo.

Según ellos la broma no iba dirigida hacia el director sino a unos estudiantes de otro año, pero como el director apareció antes que ellos y entro al aula primero, el balde de pintura roja cayo sobre el.

Después de que el director los reprendiera por su comportamiento bastante infantil, decidió que su castigo era ayudar a los de la cafetería después de las clases y así con su elegante caminar que ahora se veía arruinado, el director se fue por donde había venido.

- Chicas vámonos - dijo Rose bastante enojada por la pequeña broma.

- Vámonos – dijo Alice igual o más enojada que Rose; y yo todavía riéndome seguí a las chicas hacia la habitación.

Desde atrás Emmett le grito cantando a Rose – Mami no me dejes solo… - Y ella simplemente se volteo y le saco el dedo corazón. Emmett a veces podía ser tan patético.

**|xxx|**

Parece que nos coordinamos para hacer lo mismo ya que las tres, después de acomodar toda nuestra ropa, nos tiramos en la cama antes de lanzar un suspiro de cansancio. Estaba exhausta y los ojos se me cerraban lentamente, pero no me podía dormir algo rondaba mi cabeza desde la charla de bienvenida y lamentablemente ese algo o _mejor dicho ese alguien no quería salir de allí_. Mire a las chicas y ambas parecían estar en su mundo, por lo que podía ver , Rose todavía seguía enojada con Emmett, aunque él se paso la tarde y parte de la noche viniendo al cuarto para disculparse, ella ni se inmuto.

Y Alice, ni siquiera se lo que pensaba, podría ser en Jasper o en la salida al mall que había planeado hoy en la tarde para el próximo fin de semana. Ni siquiera lo quería imaginar, ir de una tienda a otra sin parar, de un vestidor a otro, horas y horas caminando sin descanso… en fin una tarde bastante tormentosa.

De repente Rose se paro de su cama con una pequeña sonrisa – Ya no puedo mas, necesito reconciliarme con mi Emmy, iré a hablar con él, vengo mas tarde – dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y revisaba su maquillaje - ¡Deséenme suerte! – grito mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

Alice y yo reímos, se notaba desde lejos lo mucho que se querían y la falta que se hacían el uno al otro desde que Rose se había enojado con él. Eran una pareja hermosa, los chicos eran de carácter totalmente diferente pero se necesitaban el uno al otro. Suspire y me puse pie, para recoger mi neceser.

- Creo que iré a tomar un ducha –_ y haber si despejo mi mente_ dije en mi fuero interno.

- Esta bien, yo tratare de comunicarme con mi hermano, no se nada de él – dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras marcaba un número por su celular. _Su hermano_. Suspire.

- Claro, hasta luego – dije saliendo de la habitación.

Me encontré raro que todo el corredor estaba a oscuras y vacio. Apostaría cien dólares a que eso era obra de Rose y que broma de lo mas infantil era apagar las luces. Suspire de nuevo y note algo, últimamente como que suspiraba mucho ¿no?... Decidí pasarlo por alto y seguí caminando por el oscuro corredor tarareando una canción.

Si no me equivocaba los baños quedaban en el pasillo este del edificio y yo estaba en el sur, por lo que tenia que doblar a mano derecha en la próxima esquina. Cuando termine la canción seguí caminando en silencio… se escuchaba la brisa moviendo las ramas de los arboles que chocaban después con los grandes ventanales, el sonido de las televisiones desde los dormitorios y alguna que otra risita desde el interior de estos.

Doble a la derecha, y todavía estaba mas oscuro, ¿Qué les pasaba a esta gente? Esto ya no era obra de Rose, el dormitorio de los chicos quedaba en el pasillo norte…. Apenas eran las once y treinta de la noche cuando salí del dormitorio… ¿Por qué todas las luces estaban apagadas? Puse una mano en la pared mientras caminaba para haber si encontraba los interruptores pero no había ninguno… Para la próxima saldría con una linterna.

Cuando ya casi estaba llegando al baño escuche como unas pisadas se acercaban a mí, pero no veía nada, todo estaba negro como la noche, trague en seco y corrí lo ultimo que me faltaba del camino hasta al baño…

Respiraba entrecortadamente cuando entre y se me quitaron las ganas de tomar una ducha, pero como había recorrido ese largo tramo y ya estaba aquí, me quite el uniforme; tome mi toalla y entre en una.

El agua estaba caliente y me relajaba los músculos agarrotados, tome mi shampoo de fresas y me enjabone el cabello, de repente las luces parpadearon y la luz volvió. Rápidamente termine de ducharme y me enrolle la toalla alrededor… salí de la ducha y toda la habitación estaba llena de vapor, sentía unos ojos mirándome fijamente, pero cada vez que volteaba no veía a nadie.

Cuando me agache a recoger mi ropa, vi un movimiento por la esquina del ojo, me asuste y dije con la voz temblorosa - ¿Quién anda ahí? – nadie contesto, solo se escuchó el sonido del agua saliendo de la ducha mas lejana.

Con manos temblorosas tomé unas tijeras de mi neceser, solo por precaución y con pasos lentos me acerque a la dichosa ducha. Asomé la cabeza y la ducha estaba vacía, estaba confundida, me acerque y cerré la llave; cuando se escucho como la puerta de salida se cerraba.

Alguien había estado aquí y parece que salió… _pero ¿Quién era ese alguien?..._

Volví hacia donde había dejado mis cosas chequeando el lugar con la vista, cuando vi algo escrito en uno de los espejos…

_**Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que pienso hacer contigo…**_

¿Qué...? ¿A que se refería? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quieren de mi?.. Ahora si que estaba asustada, rápidamente tomé mis cosas y me fui de ahí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas sin mirar atrás, no me importaba si se me caía algo o si la toalla estaba mal acomodada, solo quería llegar a mi cálida habitación y estar acompañada de alguien.

Cuando llegue Alice estaba leyendo una revista y Rosalie todavía no había regresado… entre rápidamente y cerré la puerta con seguro, Alice me miro preocupada…

- ¿Bella estas bien? – dijo Alice acercándose

- S...si – dije con voz temblorosa

- Pero mira como andas, te podías vestir en el baño ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- Había alguien… no… no quería estar allí… - Alice me miro sin entender

- Bella ese es el baño de todas, se supone que no eres la única que lo utiliza y podría haber otra chica…

- Lo se… pero era alguien diferente – dije mientras me ponía el pijama y después me sentaba en la cama – sentía que alguien me miraba y presiento que no es una chica…

- Bella relájate, de lo mas seguro te sientes de esa forma porque no estas acostumbrada al lugar- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La mire con desconfianza, pero después de pensarlo por unos segundos, pensé que esa sería una buena razón, pero ¿Dónde quedaba el mensaje?... decidí no contárselo a Alice – Si de lo mas seguro es eso… - dije mientras me acomodaba en mi cama.

- Estoy segura - dijo mientras me deseaba buenas noches y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Me acomode mejor y Alice apagó la luz, cuando recordé algo – Allie ¿Y Rose? ¿Por qué no viene?

Soltó unas risitas por lo bajo – Se quedo con Emmett, me mando un mensaje… ahora duérmete mañana hay clases – dijo bostezando.

-Buenas noches Alice – dije cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches Bella – dijo antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño, pero con aquel mensaje latente en mis pensamientos.

* * *

**U_U ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Alguna idea de quien sea? ¿Preguntas? ¿dudas? ¿comentarios?**

**Y aqui ando yo de nuevo molestando ¬¬ como si no tuviera algo mas que hacer.... pero es que las tareas estan aburridisimass y no hay nada emocionante ni en la tele ni en mi casa.... mmm para que vean lo que me pone hacer el aburrimiento ¬¬ y al menos me entiendo con ustedes y leen todas las tonterias que me llegan a mi cabeza haha =) buenooo buenoo que les parecio el cap??**

**Besos **

**CyJ**


	7. ¡Te odio Edward Cullen!

_**§aint Thomas §chool**_

Volví hacia donde había dejado mis cosas chequeando el lugar con la vista, cuando vi algo escrito en uno de los espejos…

_**Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que pienso hacer contigo…**_

¿Qué...? ¿A que se refería? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quieren de mi?.. Ahora si que estaba asustada, rápidamente tomé mis cosas y me fui de ahí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas sin mirar atrás, no me importaba si se me caía algo o si la toalla estaba mal acomodada, solo quería llegar a mi cálida habitación y estar acompañada de alguien.

Cuando llegue Alice estaba leyendo una revista y Rosalie todavía no había regresado… entre rápidamente y cerré la puerta con seguro, Alice me miro preocupada…

- ¿Bella estas bien? – dijo Alice acercándose

- S...si – dije con voz temblorosa

- Pero mira como andas, te podías vestir en el baño ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- Había alguien… no… no quería estar allí… - Alice me miro sin entender

- Bella ese es el baño de todas, se supone que no eres la única que lo utiliza y podría haber otra chica…

- Lo se… pero era alguien diferente – dije mientras me ponía el pijama y después me sentaba en la cama – sentía que alguien me miraba y presiento que no es una chica…

- Bella relájate, de lo mas seguro te sientes de esa forma porque no estas acostumbrada al lugar- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La mire con desconfianza, pero después de pensarlo por unos segundos, pensé que esa sería una buena razón, pero ¿Dónde quedaba el mensaje?... decidí no contárselo a Alice – Si de lo mas seguro es eso… - dije mientras me acomodaba en mi cama.

- Estoy segura - dijo mientras me deseaba buenas noches y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Me acomode mejor y Alice apagó la luz, cuando recordé algo – Allie ¿Y Rose? ¿Por qué no viene?

Soltó unas risitas por lo bajo – Se quedo con Emmett, me mando un mensaje… ahora duérmete mañana hay clases – dijo bostezando.

-Buenas noches Alice – dije cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches Bella – dijo antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño, pero con aquel mensaje latente en mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

**¡Te odio Edward Cullen!**

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, esas palabras seguían rondando por mi cabeza, ¿Con quién me había metido? No recuerdo haberle hecho algo a alguien y ¿entonces? ¿Qué sería? Seguí pensando en eso la noche entera hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que quizás era una de las bromas que les hacían a los nuevos estudiantes. Una novatada. Ojala así fuera…

Cada vez que daba una vuelta en la cama sentía que alguien me estaba observando, que seguía con su mirar cada uno de mis movimientos y cuando al fin pude conciliar un poco el sueño, que pude rendirme en los brazos de Morfeo, sentí como una mano me recorría la cara, el cabello y el cuello con suaves caricias. Para después caer en un sueño bastante tranquilo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero después sentí a Alice y a Rosalie hablando sobre una nueva marca de ropa y un diseñador nuevo que había salido en el mercado. Lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos y a estirarme en silencio para no interrumpir la charla de las chicas, sin mucho éxito ya que al parecer solo esperaban que me despertara.

- Buenos días Bella, ¿Qué tal tu noche? – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa mientras cepillaba su rubia cabellera.

- Larga, pero no tan buena como la tuya – dije mirándola con diversión. Ella se sonrojo levemente y Alice soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Bella! ¡Qué bueno que te despiertas! Venga, vamos sal de esa cama, que ya está un poco tarde para clases y ya prepare tu uniforme – dijo Alice dando unos saltitos.

Con mucho pesar, me levante de la cama y empecé a caminar hacia el baño para ducharme y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Alice grito - ¡No te tardes, que te tengo que arreglar para tu primer día de clases oficial!- Suspire. Este día iba a ser demasiado largo.

Después de una rápida y relajada ducha, ya que no quería que se repitiera el incidente de ayer, volví a la habitación en donde Alice me esperaba con el uniforme en brazos y algunos accesorios; y Rosalie con el cepillo y algunos productos para el cabello. Desde que entre, Alice me tendió el uniforme que era totalmente diferente al que había usado ayer, este consistía en un polo sin mangas de color blanco y una falda parecida a las que utilizan las jugadoras de tenis de color rojo. Mire a las chicas con signo de pregunta.

- Es el uniforme de gimnasia – dijeron en unisonó. Mire de nuevo los pedazos de tela que me daban y se me hacia tan raro llamarlo uniforme pero algo resignada me los puse.

- No te preocupes Bella, ya le hice unos pequeños arreglos para que te quede a la medida – dijo Alice con una sonrisa, mientras me pasaba unos tenis blancos.

Rápidamente me los puse y Rosalie me tomo de un brazo para sentarme en frente del espejo. Empezó a cepillarme el cabello mientras Alice me ponía un poco de maquillaje, después de unos minutos ya estaba lista. Alice y Rose se apartaron y me vi en el espejo, el cabello lo tenía una parte recogido y el otro suelto, las puntas con unas leves ondulaciones. El maquillaje era suave, un poco de rubor, mascara, lápiz, sombra roja y brillo labial.

- Estas preciosa- dijo Alice con un brillo en los ojos. - ¿Rose dónde puse la cámara? Esto hay que recordarlo, aww, Bella en su primer día de clases.

- ¡Alice! Estas peor que mi mamá – dije protestando - ¿Rose? – dije mirándola, pidiéndole ayuda.

- Lo siento Bella, pero Alice tiene toda la razón, por cierto – dijo volteándose hacia ella- creo que la última vez que la vi la tenía Emmett. Ojala siga en buenas condiciones.

- Ojala, porque con Emmett nada se sabe… Bueno la foto será para después Bella, ahora vámonos, Jazz me espera. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- Rose, ¿Siempre es tan energética? – le pregunte cuando Alice ya había salido.

- Hasta más – dijo antes de que Alice asomara su cabeza por la puerta y nos gritaba que saliéramos. Sonríe mientras las seguía.

**|xxx|**

Caminamos hacia la cafetería en donde Emmett y Jasper nos esperaban para desayunar, rápidamente entramos y nos pusimos en la fila. Decidí coger un croissant y un jugo de naranja, mientras Alice y Rose tomaron un cappuccino y una tostada con mermelada. Sin embargo, Emmett y Jasper parecían que iban a acabarse toda la comida, cada uno tomó cinco pancakes, dos tostadas con huevos revueltos y bacón, un vaso de jugo y otro de leche. ¿De qué tamaño tendrían el estomago? ¡Ni en una semana me podría comer todo eso!

Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada y comimos entre una plática muy amena y divertida. Ese Emmett siempre tenía algo gracioso que decir y Jasper era realmente simpático. De las chicas ni hablar, hasta que la conversación tomó un camino para nada agradable. Siempre he odiado ser el centro de atención.

- Bella, ¿Por qué tus padres decidieron vivir aquí en Phoenix? ¿Qué les motivo? – pregunto Jasper con curiosidad.

- Bueno, a Charlie le ofrecieron un trabajo aquí y el lo acepto. – Dije dándole un sorbo al jugo de naranja.

- ¿Y en que trabaja tu padre? – pregunto ahora Emmett.

- Creo que ahora es el jefe del departamento de criminología en Phoenix – dije sin darle importancia.

- Wow, eso esta genial y ¿Tu padre ya a apresado a alguien? – preguntó Emmett con los ojos brillosos. Rose le dio en el hombro y él se quejo. Me reí en mis adentros.

- No te preocupes Rose, está bien – dije sonriéndole a Emmett- pues supongo que sí, no estoy muy segura.

- ¡Qué bien! Mi sueño frustrado siempre ha sido ver en vivo como apresan a alguien – Dijo emocionado- tendré que un día pedirle a tu padre que me deje acompañarlo – Dijo mas para sí mismo. No me lo quería ni imaginar, iba a ser tan divertido.

- Bueno ya mucha platica pero la clase esta por empezar, así que andando y coleando – Dijo Alice levantándose de la mesa.

- Es gimnasia, te advierto desde ahora Bella, al profesor Clapp le gusta que participen en las actividades deportivas - dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

- Espero que juguemos futbol – dijo Emmett flexionando sus brazos.

- Para nada, mejor esgrima - replicó Jasper haciendo un movimiento con una espada imaginaria.

Mientras los chicos discutían sobre que deporte darían en Educación Física, caminábamos por el pasillo principal para ir a la cancha cuando ví a cierto chico de cabellos cobrizos con su uniforme de deportes que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y después de unos minutos el desvío la suya para mirar a su acompañante que le hablaba sobre algún tema. Ella parecía una diosa, su cabello rubio rojizo caía en cascada sobre su espalda, sus curvas se podían ver perfectamente debajo de su uniforme de clase, pero vi un detalle que me sorprendió, iban tomados de la mano, al parecer ella era algo más que su amiga.

Disimulé que no lo miraba cuando los chicos se percataron de su presencia, Rose puso una sonrisa en su cara al ver a la chica desconocida para mi, mientras Alice se enojaba visiblemente y murmuraba algunas palabras incomprensibles.

Seguí caminando hacia el gimnasio acompañada de Alice y Jazz, ya que Rose y Emmett se habían detenido para saludar a la pareja. No le di importancia y ni siquiera quería mirar pero la curiosidad pudo más conmigo, y me gire antes de doblar en la esquina cuando vi a Edward lanzarme una mirada con una sonrisa de burla y después depositar un beso en los labios de la chica que lo acompañaba. Me enoje, pero solo un poco y no entendía el porqué.

Llegamos al gimnasio y ya estaban casi todos los alumnos, algunos estaban sentados en las gradas platicando entre ellos y otros estaban encestando balones. Las admiradoras practicaban su rutina. Rápidamente los chicos se fueron a jugar y antes de que nosotras hiciéramos algo llego el profesor platicando con el antipático y odioso de Edward.

-Está bien Edward – dijo el Prof. Clapp regalándole un sonrisa – Ahora bien, chicos por favor ¡Siéntense! – grito para que después de unos minutos todos los estudiantes estuvieran sentados en las gradas – Muy bien – dijo viéndonos la cara a cada uno – Al parecer tenemos nuevas caras, ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo refiriéndose a mí.

Me sonroje levemente – Isabella Swan – todos voltearon a verme, algunos sorprendidos y otros aburridos.

-Está bien, bueno por petición de algunos estudiantes, en este mes jugaremos al soccer, pensé que sería divertido hombres contra mujeres, pero lo pensé mejor y los equipos serán mixtos, así que es hora de elegirlos – dijo mirando a la lista de nombres de los estudiantes- Edward Cullen y Thomas Mackenzie serán los capitanes- ambos se pararon de su lugar y se pusieron al lado del profesor- Chicos elijan a su equipo.

Cada uno empezó a nombrar el nombre de un estudiante y ellos se ponían en su lugar correspondiente, poco a poco el grupo se fue dividiendo y solo quedamos nosotros cinco y una muchacha de cabellos castaño y lentes. Edward llamo a los gemelos Hale y a la chica de los lentes que respondía con el nombre de Ángela por lo que Alice, Emmett y yo tuvimos que ir a donde Thomas.

Después de unas cuantas ordenes, que por cierto no entendí ninguna; solo sabía que tenía que llevar la pelota hacia el otro extremo con los pies sin dejar que me la quitaran, cada quien se fue a su lugar y con el sonido del silbato el juego empezó.

Edward tenia la pelota, se la paso a Jasper el cual corrió hacia nuestra cancha con ella mientras Thomas y Alice trataban de quitársela, cuando lo hicieron Alice con movimientos elegantes y precisos corrió hacia la cancha del equipo de Edward en donde le paso la pelota a un muchacho que se llamaba Mike el cual anoto un gol para nuestro equipo. Todos gritamos y nos abrazamos de la emoción.

Volvimos a nuestro lugar y ahora se enfrentaban Jasper y Emmett; con movimientos rápidos Jasper tomo la pelota pero perdió el control de ella y alguien del equipo contrario la cogió y anotó un gol en nuestra cancha. Ahora estábamos empatados.

Ahora el turno era de Alice y Rosalie, nunca me imagine que ellas jugaran pero al parecer así lo era, Alice tomo la pelota se la paso a Thomas el cual corrió tan rápido que apenas se podía ver, yo estaba sola cerca de la portería del equipo contrario y Thomas al parecer veía que tenía la capacidad de anotar por lo que me paso la pelota y justo cuando iba a patearla apareció Edward de no sé dónde y me quito el balón. Gruñí por lo bajo ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ese idiota cuando por primera vez en toda mi vida iba a hacer algo bueno en deportes? Me voltee para ver como seguía el juego cuando Edward anoto otro gol. Estaba empezando a odiar a ese imbécil.

Íbamos a seguir jugando cuando el profesor nos dijo que ya había terminado la hora y que era hora de regresar al edificio para la siguiente clase. Ordeno a nuestro equipo a recoger las pelotas ya que habíamos perdido en el juego.

Los que ganaron se fueron y nosotros nos quedamos recogiendo, por mi parte yo estaba haciendo el inventario de los artículos cuando vi que faltaba una pelota de soccer, les dije a los chicos que se adelantaran y que los alcanzaría al rato, ya que decidí yo misma ir a buscar a la pelota faltante.

Busque por todos lados y no la encontré, cuando decidí ir otra vez al área en donde habíamos jugado, para encontrar al "Magnifico" nótese el sarcasmo, Edward Cullen anotando varios goles. Estaba hermoso, el sol hacia que su piel resplandeciera y que tuviera tonalidades de distintos colores. Su cabello caía por su frente, y se movía como un puma con elegantes movimientos. Estaba tranquilo y sereno. ¿Por qué rayos decía que era hermoso? Tenía que sacarme esas ideas. Sacudí la cabeza.

- Hey Edward, ¿Podrías darme la pelota? - dije lo más amable posible. Desde nuestro percance en la playa no habíamos vuelto a hablar.

- No – dijo simplemente enfocado en su juego.

- Edward, por favor, tengo que volver a clases – dije acercándome, aunque todavía me mantenía muy lejos.

- Y… ¿Me tiene que importar? – dijo por fin dejando de jugar y prestándome atención. Su mirada me helo hasta los huesos.

- Ed.… - él me interrumpió.

- Si la quieres ven por ella – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Respire profundo y me acerque, sin embargo el se alejo jugando con ella, lo hice de nuevo y el repitió otra vez su acción anterior. Me estaba hartando su estúpido juego y él lo había notado. Sin embargo no se detuvo, ¿Podría dejar de comportarse como un crío?

- Edward no estoy para juegos – dije cruzándome de brazos. El se detuvo.

- Me di cuenta – dijo con su sonrisa burlona – Como quiera ya me aburriste – dijo mientras recogía su bolso y su botella de agua; se alejo con el balón. Cuando se había alejado lo suficiente - ¡Atrápalo! - grito cuando pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas y justamente impacto con mi cabeza. – Por cierto llegaras tarde a clases- dije riéndose a carcajadas mientras se alejaba y yo me sostenía la cabeza. Me dolía bastante.

- ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! – grite, cuando vi que alguien se me acercaba corriendo. Era Thomas y se veía levemente preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien Bella? Vi lo que te hizo Cullen… - dijo a la vez que me tomaba por lo hombros ya que me estaba tambaleando para los lados.

- Si, no te preocupes – dije mientras me soltaba y recogía el balón.

- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe si recibiste un golpe en la cabeza? Venga vamos, dejemos eso en el gimnasio y vayamos a la enfermería – dijo mientras me tomaba de las mano. No lo rechace, ya que no estaba en mis mejores condiciones.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?? ¿Alguna pregunta? Dudas? Sorry por el retraso xD pero ya saben... **

**Besos**

**CyJ**


	8. Acorralados

_**§aint Thomas §chool**_

**Capitulo 8 **

**Acorralados**

Teníamos mas de diez minutos solo mirándonos la cara, en donde yo trataba de ganar una batalla campal que ya sabía que tenía perdida desde su inicio; pero era que el argumento de Alice y Rose sobre lo que paso en la mañana era totalmente erróneo. ¿Cómo iba a tener una relación con un chico que ni siquiera conocía? ¡Era totalmente absurdo!

- Chicas de verdad no paso _nada – _repetí por decima vez.

- Pues eso no fue lo que me aseguro Emmett, Bella – dijo Rose mirándome con ojos expectantes.

- Pero Emmett ni siquiera estaba….- Bella fue interrumpida por Rose.

- Los vio desde lejos – Dijo la rubia.

- Seria mejor que nos contaras todo lo que paso – dijo Alice sentándose en su cama.

- Esta bien – dije soltando un suspiro de resignación.

**Flash-back**

_- ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! – grite, cuando vi que alguien se me acercaba corriendo. Era Thomas y se veía levemente preocupado._

_- ¿Estás bien Bella? Vi lo que te hizo Cullen… - dijo a la vez que me tomaba por lo hombros ya que me estaba tambaleando para los lados._

_- Si, no te preocupes – dije mientras me soltaba y recogía el balón._

_- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe si recibiste un golpe en la cabeza? Venga vamos, dejemos eso en el gimnasio y vayamos a la enfermería – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano. No lo rechace, ya que no estaba en mis mejores condiciones._

_Después de caminar por unos pequeños tramos, estuvimos de frente a un edificio totalmente blanco y pulcro tal como seria cualquier hospital. Desde que entramos, inmediatamente me llego a la nariz el olor a desinfectante y a medicina, un olor bastante característico de un centro medico. Thomas me obligo a sentar en una pequeña sala de espera con colores uniformes mientras el se acercaba al escritorio de lo que parecía una enfermera, después de unas cuantas palabras con ella, me llevaron a una habitación._

_Todo era blanco al igual que el salón anterior, había una mesa de metal con algunos frascos de medicinas, estantes de madera blanca, envases con algodón y vendas, bisturís, en fin todo lo necesario para una enfermería._

_La enfermera me palpo con sus frías manos lentamente la zona golpeada y sin quererlo me queje del dolor. Sentía algo punzante y un poco de ardor. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Thomas se había apoyado de la pared y tenia los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho mirando todo con atención. _

- _Corazón… ¿Con que te has golpeado? – pregunto la doctora buscando unas compresas frías para bajar la hinchazón. _

- _Mejor dicho quien la ha golpeado… - dijo Thomas en un susurro que al parecer la señora de unos cuarenta años no había escuchado. Le lance una mirada reprobatoria._

- _Me caí – dije simplemente, ocultando la verdadera razón y desde que esas palabras salieron de mis labios me reprendí internamente. ¿Por qué razón "lo defendía"? Thomas solo puso los ojos en blancos. Suspire, ni yo misma lo sabia._

_Luego de unos minutos en silencio recostada con una compresa fría en la cabeza, la enfermera volvió a entrar a la habitación y me puso una cura en el pequeño corte al retirar la toalla húmeda y me dio unos calmantes para el dolor. Con unas palabras de agradecimiento y con un callado Thomas, nos dirigimos hacia el área de los dormitorios, ya que la enfermera en cargo me ordeno reposo._

_Cuando ya estábamos en frente de la puerta, Thomas me lanzo una mirada de inseguridad y dijo – Bella, ten cuidado… por favor… -dicho esto se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla pero al ver un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo voltee la cara y nuestros labios se rozaron. Me sonroje violentamente._

_Thomas solo soltó una pequeña carcajada, me acaricio la mejilla y después de un beso en la frente se fue silenciosamente como había estado la mañana entera. _

**Fin del Flash – back**

- Bueno Bella, hubo algo y no lo puedes negar – dijo Alice con una sonrisita picara.

- Ese algo mas bien fue un beso – dijo Rose, brincando en su cama y soltando grititos con Alice.

- ¡Solo fue un roce! ¡No un beso! – dije dándole énfasis a la palabra roce.

- Algo es algo – murmuro Alice con diversión.

- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Estuvo bueno? – pregunto Rose con cierto brillo en la mirada. Le lance una mirada de horror y pensé en Emmett pero al parecer ella lo leyó en mi mirada y rápidamente agrego – Que este a dieta no quiere decir que no pueda ver el menú, así que no te preocupes Bella no te quitare a Thomas.

- Bueno si tú lo dices – dije fijando mi vista en el cuaderno de Trigonometría, pero después me di cuenta de lo que dijo – ¡No me lo puedes quitar por que el no es mío!

Me desperté al otro día con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sentía que se me iba a reventar con el molestoso despertador, me tape la cara con un almohadón y alce mi mano hacia la mesita de noche en donde a tientas encontré el botón de apagar para volver a mi posición inicial.

Pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que no iba a durar mucho, empecé a contar en mi mente esperando que hiciera acto de su presencia e iba por el numero cinco cuando un grito ensordecedor hizo que me levantara a regañadientes.

- ¡Bella! - dijo una Alice en ropa interior buscando su uniforme en el armario mientras una Rose ya vestida se maquillaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Si… si… ya estoy despierta…. – dije para encerrarme en el baño (ya disponible y a la disposición de nosotras) de la habitación.

Me duche rápidamente con mi jabón y shampoo de fresas y después me vestí con el uniforme normal para salir con las chicas hacia una de las cafeterías para desayunar antes de ir a clases…

**|x·x·x|**

Ya no podía mas, verla con él lo estaba matando de poco a poco, para él era un suplicio tener que quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando la veía pasar caminando con su falda y cabello moviéndose al compas del viento, se tenia que aguantar las ganas de poner en su lugar a su supuesto "mejor amigo" cuando veía que el besaba esos labios que a él siempre le habían pertenecido.

Y es que no podía entender como de la noche a la mañana ya no lo quería, él no se había equivocado nunca durante su relación y siempre había cumplido cada uno de sus caprichos. ¡Maldición! Le costaba creer que solo fue un juguete de ella, por que cuando la besaba, la tocaba y la acariciaba cada una de sus sonrisas y suspiros habían salido de su mas profundo ser. De su alma.

Se sentó sobre su cama y pasó sus manos sobre su suave cabello azabache, estaba desesperado por no poder olvidarla, por no poder sacar su cara de su mente, por recordar esos labios que tanto anhelaba…

Hasta había pensado en estar con alguien mas, pero si lo hacia no era justo ni con ella ni con él mismo. Ni ella ni nadie se lo merecía, ese era su problema y tenía que lidiar con él, aunque se tenga que quedar despechado toda su vida.

Se enterró una de sus manos en su cabello negro como la noche y lo jalo con fuerza, era tiempo de dejar de pensar en estupideces, tenía que rehacer su vida aunque no sea con la mujer de sus sueños, pero algo era algo y se tenia que convencer de ello.

Había vivido técnicamente toda su vida solo entre lujos, sus padres nunca estaban para él, siempre andaban de reuniones diplomáticas a viajes por todo el mundo y no tenía ningún hermano.

Tenia todo lo que pedía con solo chasquear los dedos, desde el mejor coche hasta cenas en los mejores restaurantes por todo el mundo, pero no era feliz y cuando entró hace unos cinco años a Saint Thomas School la conoció a ella, la chica que volteo su mundo de patas… su razón de vivir.

Pero cuando todo estaba perfecto vino ella y le pincho su burbuja de felicidad, haciendo que cayera de bruces en la realidad. Lo utilizaba, si eso era lo que hacia con él…. Le perjuraba una y otra vez que el era el único pero cuando se descuidaba en el mas mínimo instante ella estaba revolcándose con su amigo del alma, su casi hermano…

Sonrió irónicamente mientras se ponía la camisa del instituto que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo bien formado, eso había pasado hace un año y medio aproximadamente y todavía estaba grabado a fuego en su mente…. Que injusta era la vida… Que injusta era con él…

Suspiro cansinamente mientras tomaba su cacheta y salía de su habitación… tenía que olvidarse de ella costara lo que costara….

**|x·x·x|**

Llegamos rápidamente a la Cafetería y nos pusimos en fila inmediatamente para buscar nuestro desayuno. Cuando lo conseguimos nos sentamos en una mesa y Alice empezó a hablar sobre-no-se-que de una fiesta que seria en una semana. Según ella esa fiesta se celebra cada año…

- Entonces este año, la fiesta será en la mansión Cullen, ¿Pueden creerlo? – dijo una Alice súper emocionada.

- Eso esta excelente Allie – Dijo Rose – El año pasado se celebro en la mía y fue todo un éxito ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Por supuesto que sí…. Como olvidarlo, si fue una de las mejores noches que he pasado junto a Jasper – dijo Alice con una sonrisa soñadora mientras yo seguía comiendo de mi tostada.

- Y dímelo a mí – dijo Rose soltando unas risitas –Oigan ¿Dónde están Emmett y Jasper?

- Están con el Director Newman por un castigo supuestamente injusto puesto por la profesora de Historia – dije encogiéndome de hombros – Ya saben, siempre andan metidos en problemas.

- Me muero por ver el día en que no estén en la dirección – dijo Rose bebiendo de su jugo de naranja.

- Creo que te quedaras esperando – Dijo Alice seria, pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¡Omg Bella! Adivina quien esta caminando hacia acá… - dijo Alice saltando en su lugar.

Empecé a rezar en mi interior de que no fuera Edward, no tenia ganas de topármelo en todo el día, todavía no olvidaba lo del incidente de ayer. Me voltee lentamente y cuando lo hice vi que era nada mas y nada menos que Thomas y me sonroje violentamente cuando recordé lo que ocurrió ayer… el casi beso.

- Hola Bella – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa para después depositar un delicado beso en mi mejilla.

- ¿Que tal Thomas?, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le pregunte después de que le indicara que se sentara a mi lado. Rose y Alice se pusieron a platicar entre ellas, sin perder ningún detalle de nuestra conversación.

- Todo bien – dijo con una sonrisa triste, quería preguntarle el por que, pero no me atreví – Me preguntaba a que clases tienes que asistir hoy... – dijo un poco mas alegre.

- Mmmm por ahora tengo dos horas de Francés ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera sabía que impartían esa materia aquí – dije.

- Para que veas, este colegio tiene muchas sorpresa – dijo soltando una carcajada.

- Ya lo veo… quizás tu seas una de esas – Dije con una sonrisa.

- No lo creo – dijo mirándome fijamente – Oye ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy?

- Claro, nos vemos luego – dije levantándome con las chicas para irnos a nuestras clases- Hasta luego Thomas – dije para darle un beso en la mejilla. Las chicas se despidieron con sonrisas.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente empezaron a bombardearme con todo tipo de preguntas, sin embargo simplemente me sonroje y me encogí de hombros para luego escabullirme en el salón de Francés, dejando a las chicas con sus interrogantes en la boca.

Sonreí, estaba contenta y no dejaría que nadie me arruinara el día cuando vi a la peor de mis pesadillas entrar por la puerta, mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa arrogante. ¡El muy idiota se atrevía a sonreírme! ¡A mi! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

* * *

**Wow tenia mucho que no ponia un cap... un mes creo que era... pero no se preocupen que todavia no escapan de mi... el motivo de mi ausencia es que nada mas y nada menos estaba en examenes y pues tenia que estudiar mucho por lo que me meti de lleno en eso y tuve que abandonar momentaneamente las historias... Asi que solo tenia la idea pero no lo tenia escrito... por lo que dure mas... pero no se preocupen que todavia estoy yo por aca!! xD**

**Y les tengo noticiass!! Oficialmente aprobe el curso y pase al ultimo para luego ir a la uni!! Yeaa!!!**

**y ahora el cap..**

**¿Que tal? ¿Que pasar en el almuerzo de thomas y Bella? Me imagino que saben quien es el chico ¿No? ¿Quien es esa chica que atormenta sus sueños? ¿Que pasara en las dos horas de frances? **

**Chan chan chan chan....**

**Eso y mas en el proximo cap!!  
**

**Besos CyJ**


	9. De preguntas, almuerzo y sentimientos

_**§aint Thomas §chool**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

**_De preguntas, almuerzo y sentimientos_**

**_En el capitulo anterior_**

_- Hola Bella – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa para después depositar un delicado beso en mi mejilla._

_- ¿Que tal Thomas?, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le pregunte después de que le indicara que se sentara a mi lado. Rose y Alice se pusieron a platicar entre ellas, sin perder ningún detalle de nuestra conversación._

_- Todo bien – dijo con una sonrisa triste, quería preguntarle el por que, pero no me atreví – Me preguntaba a que clases tienes que asistir hoy... – dijo un poco mas alegre._

_- Mmmm por ahora tengo dos horas de Francés ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera sabía que impartían esa materia aquí – dije._

_- Para que veas, este colegio tiene muchas sorpresa – dijo soltando una carcajada._

_- Ya lo veo… quizás tu seas una de esas – Dije con una sonrisa._

_- No lo creo – dijo mirándome fijamente – Oye ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy?_

_- Claro, nos vemos luego – dije levantándome con las chicas para irnos a nuestras clases- Hasta luego Thomas – dije para darle un beso en la mejilla. Las chicas se despidieron con sonrisas._

_Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente empezaron a bombardearme con todo tipo de preguntas, sin embargo simplemente me sonroje y me encogí de hombros para luego escabullirme en el salón de Francés, dejando a las chicas con sus interrogantes en la boca._

_Sonreí, estaba contenta y no dejaría que nadie me arruinara el día cuando vi a la peor de mis pesadillas entrar por la puerta, mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa arrogante. ¡El muy idiota se atrevía a sonreírme! ¡A mi! ¡Por el amor de Dios!_

**|X·X·X|**

Quería borrarle esa maldita sonrisa que tanto la enojaba. Todavía no podía creer como al principio había pensado en besar esos labios que ahora le sonreían con malicia, arrogancia y superioridad. Caminaba como un completo galán disfrutando de todas las miradas lujuriosas de las féminas y simplemente no las entendía, él no era la última Coca-Cola ni tampoco agua pura del desierto... existían más hombres guapos y sexys en el colegio como eran sus amigos Emmett y Jasper... aunque tampoco podía olvidar a cierto pelinegro con el que quedó en almorzar.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el mismo imbécil - como lo estaba llamando ahora - estaba en su frente con una mirada divertida y su jodida sonrisa arrogante.

- Buenos días Isabella, ¿Cómo dormiste? - dijo con burla.

No le quería contestar. Como era posible que ese espécimen que se hacia llamar hombredespués de pegarle semejante golpe ahora quería entablar una conversación con ella. Era un inmaduro y malcriado.

Lo pensó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que tenia dos opciones: hacer como que él no existía o contestarle con algún insulto. Era más que obvio, que seleccionaba la primera. Por que no iba a caer tan bajo. Ella no era como él, por lo que se limito a mirar hacia otra parte.

- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales en tu casa? – simplemente no respondió – oh, ya entiendo… decidiste ignorarme ¿no? Pero sabes que, eso no te será muy fácil, primero tendrás que…

Y antes de que pudiera seguir con su monologo inmaduro, la profesora Laulan hizo acto de su presencia; y tras acomodar sus libros sobre la mesa dio la cara al alumnado en donde, al fijarse en todos, encontró a uno de sus alumnos preferidos de pie, incumpliendo una de sus normas.

- Monsieur Cullen, asseyez-vous, s´il vous plait – dijo la profesora con una cara de fastidio.

_Señor Cullen, siéntese por favor._

- Excuse-moi Prof. Laulan – dijo dando una vuelta y caminando hacia su asiento.

_Disculpe profesora Laulan_

La profesora lo ignoro y con una sonrisa, que dejaba más que claro que no había pasado nada, saludo a todo el grupo.

- Bonjour classe, Comment ça-va? – pregunto caminando hacia el centro del salón.

_Buenos días clase, ¿Cómo están?_

- Bien – respondió la clase a coro. Al menos hasta ahora entendía un poco.

_Bien_

- Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons discuter sur vos vacances d´été et nous allons étudier en groupe sur la Culture française.

_Entonces, hoy vamos a hablar sobre vuestras vacaciones de verano y estudiaremos en grupo sobre la Cultura francesa._

Dijo la profesora antes de darse la vuelta hacia el pizarrón y apuntaba unos tópicos sobre la clase. Mientras, Bella optaba por mirar a su alrededor por si veía alguna cara conocida, al lado de la ventana estaba Ángela y a su izquierda una chica de rizos castaños que creía que se llamaba Jessica. Dos lugares delante de ella se encontraba Edward, quien se volteo en su asiento.

- Bella – dijo en un susurro, lo ignore diplomáticamente de nuevo – ¿Seguirás con ese juego? – dijo con frustración – No es divertido molestarte si lo haces.

- Que bueno – dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia y antes de que él dijera algo más la profesora lo encontró de nuevo… hablando.

- Señor Edward, por lo que veo hoy estamos muy habladores ¿no? – Edward brincó del susto y se puso la mano en el pecho para ver si así controlaba el andar frenético de su corazón.

- Lo…Lo siento – dijo levemente apenado.

- ¿Qué te parece si respondes a mis preguntas, esta bien? – y antes de que él dijera algo, volvió a hablar – Qu´est-ce que vous avez fait pour les vacances d´été?

_¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones de verano? _

- Je suis allé a Londres avec ma famille et j´ai vu le palace de Buckingham après je suis allé a la fêté de Bienvenue de l´école_–_ Dijo con una perfecta pronunciación en francés, que no sabia que poseía.

_Fui a Londres con mi familia y vi el palacio de Buckingham después fui a la fiesta de bienvenida del colegio._

Después de su participación la profesora siguió pregúntale al resto de los estudiantes, sin embargo el chico noto que a cierta chica que él molestaba constantemente solo para llamar su atención, se había salvado de las preguntas de la francesa. Estaba algo perdido pensando en su nuevo movimiento para fastidiarla, que cuando se vino a dar cuenta, Swan estaba hablando con la profesora con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Solo Dios sabía las enormes ganas que él tenia de acariciar una de esas mejillas, pero tenia que aguantarse. ¡Claro que podía! Pero es que se veía tan apetecible… y estaba mas que seguro que contenerse iba a ser irremediablemente difícil.

La chica se sentó de nuevo en su lugar después de unos minutos, él le siguió el paso e inconscientemente la recorrió con la mirada. No es que la chica tuviera el cuerpo de una modelo, pero tenia algo que a él le encantaba, quizás fueran sus largas piernas o sus hermosos ojos chocolates. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que ella era una diosa. Su diosa.

Volvió su vista al pizarrón y las dos horas de clases transcurrieron sin ningún contratiempo.

Justo cuando iban a salir del salón, la profesora les pidió que se acercaran, a él y a Bella. Los dos lo hicieron y esperaron que la profesora levantara la vista de una de sus anotaciones.

- Chicos, los mande a llamar porque tenia algo que comunicarles – hizo una pausa – Bella según lo que me dijiste en tu colegio anterior no recibiste clases de francés ¿Cierto?

- Si, profesora – dijo con cara de no entender.

- Así que creo que necesitaras a un tutor - dijo ahora mirando a Edward – Por lo que me pregunte ¿Por qué no la pongo con unos de mis estudiantes mas sobresalientes? – hizo una pausa – Edward ¿te importaría ser el tutor de Bella?

Inmediatamente el chico esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, eso era lo que necesitaba para estar cerca de Bella y la profesora le había dado una gran ayuda, sin embargo había dos problemas: 1) Tanya y 2) La cara que tenia Bella no era una muy contenta.

El mas difícil era el primero, pero se tenia que arriesgar, era algo de vida o muerte, bueno no tan así, pero si algo importante y sin pensarlo mucho dio su veredicto.

- Por supuesto que no profesora, es mas sería un placer – dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Bella simplemente salió como alma que llevaba el mismísimo diablo…. Aunque era algo mas o menos cercano.

**|X·X·X|**

Salía un poco mas contento del salón de trigonometría y le dolía el estomago de tanto reírse. Si que se había divertido inocentemente, todavía podía recordar la cara del profesor de matemáticas cuando accidentalmente el pelinegro chocó con él – mientras ingresaba al salón escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas de su Ipod – haciendo que se le cayera un peluquín grisáceo que a simple vista se veía que era más que falso.

En ese momento lamentó no haber tenido una cámara con él y es que la cara que había puesto su profesor no tenía precio. Recordaba perfectamente su rostro, rojo de la ira y una vena latente que estaba apunto de reventar por su cuello. Y como si fuera algo raro del mundo, los demás no hacían nada, simplemente optaron por reírse y carcajearse, aunque tenia que admitir que él también lo había echo. Soltó una carcajada de pura diversión de tan solo recordar.

Después de que el profesor recogiera el viejo peluquín del suelo y se lo colocara en su lugar, con mucha dificultad dio inicio a sus dos horas de clases, en donde tratando de vengarse había mandado al mismo causante de todas las burlas, Thomas Mackenzie, a resolver un problema en el pizarrón. Él era inteligente y esta de más decir que obtuvo un sobresaliente a regañadientes del profesor.

Este si que era su día.

Miró el reloj de su muñequera y vio que faltaban unos pocos minutos para la hora del almuerzo, por lo que decidió hacerle una sorpresa a Bella, iría a recogerla como todo caballero a su curso. Mientras caminaba por el jardín, vio un hermoso rosal, por lo que decidió tomar algunas y llevárselas a Bella.

Cuando llego al vacio pasillo – debido a que los profesores no se habían dignado a dejar salir a los estudiantes – se recostó con los brazos cruzados en la pared justo al frente de la puerta del salón de francés. Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y un montón de chicas salían con las caras iluminadas al imaginar que el segundo chico mas solicitada del colegio podía estar esperándolas a algunas de ellas, pero cuan equivocadas estaban.

Después de que salieran todas esas chicas chillonas, salió la que esperaba con una cara de querer asesinar a alguien, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia e inmediatamente una sonrisa afloro en su rostro. Con pasos tímidos se acerco a él, y después de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, el chico le dio las flores. La chica le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y mientras charlaban puras tonterías llegaron a la cafetería que estaba al aire libre.

**|X·X·X|**

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón de billar mientras hojeaba con fuerza una revista de autos. Había estado buscando una solución a su problema pero no encontraba ninguna y es que ¿Cómo es posible que estando con una chica quería estar con otra? ¿Y si la chica con la que estaba era su novia y con la que quería estar era la chica que había estado molestando los últimos días? Simplemente era inaudito. No tenía lógica.

¡Argh! ¡Estaba desesperado! No sabia si ir ahora mismo a buscar a Tanya o ir a espiar a Bella como lo había hecho antes… ¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Y como arte de magia ahí venia Tanya con su elegante y femenino caminar. Era bonita… si, si lo era… Rubia rojiza, profundos ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto, piernas largas, en fin todo lo que un hombre pudiera querer. El problema es que ella no era Bella.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Bella en el baño de las chicas con solo una pequeña toalla que cubría justo lo necesario de su cuerpo y el cabello húmedo; le provocaba un sinfín de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Esa imagen lo atormentaba día y noche pero a la vez lo excitaba, ya ni sabia que pensar.

Sin embargo, no podía seguir dándole vueltas a eso, ni siquiera pensar en ella, por que él estaba con Tanya. Levantó de nuevo su mirada y vio a Tanya justo al frente de él. Con toda la elegancia y coquetería posible la chica se sentó sobre sus piernas y acerco sus labios a los de él, brindándole un beso lleno de amor y pasión, pero para él solo era una muestra de cariño, _como el de un amigo y una amiga que jugaban a quererse._

Y sin darse cuenta le correspondió el beso pensando en la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolatosos que compartía el almuerzo con su ex mejor amigo.

**|X·X·X|**

En una mesa apartada de la cafetería externa del colegio, se encontraban una chica y un chico almorzando entre una agradable charla, después de dos arduas horas de francés y trigonometría respectivamente. Ella había elegido para comer una hamburguesa con papas fritas y él unas cuantas rebanadas de pizzas. Una comida normal entre dos personas normales que tenían unos días conociéndose. Bella se rió de un chiste que le hizo el pelinegro y tras unos minutos de silencio donde ella jadeaba para regularizar su respiración, él la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos. La chica se percató de su mirada y se sonrojó. Ese detalle resultó ser enternecedor para Thomas.

Carraspeó suavemente y preguntó lo que tanto le inquietaba - ¿Por qué a mi? – preguntó dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

- ¿Por qué a ti que? – dijo Thomas inocentemente.

Ella se movió incomoda en su asiento - ¿Por qué me invitaste a almorzar contigo? – preguntó Bella sin rodeos.

- ¿Acaso te sorprende? – Ella asintió, después él suspiro – Solo te quiero conocer y ser tu amigo. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te iba a coquetear y dejarte después de que consiga lo que quería? – Dijo el con una sonrisa, la chica solo se sonrojo – Eres hermosa y no lo niego, pero ahora no estoy listo para tener una relación con nadie.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Sonrió nostálgicamente - ¿Sabias que la curiosidad mató al gato? – preguntó él evadiendo el tema.

- Si, pero lamentablemente no en mi caso – replicó ella, él iba a decir algo pero Bella lo interrumpió – No es necesario que me digas, pero creo que te diste cuenta que en mi tienes a una amiga en quien confiar; y si te quieres desahogar por aquí estaré – Dijo ella tomando la mano del chico por encima de la mesa y regalándole una sonrisa.

- Gracias – susurró y después miro hacia el jardín que estaba a la derecha de ellos.

Soltó la mano de él lentamente y siguió comiendo en un silencio levemente incomodo. Sentía que había tocado una fibra sensible del chico, pero no lo había hecho conscientemente y si así hubiera sido solo lo habría hecho por la razón que le dijo anteriormente. Era verdad, desde el primer momento que lo vio le pareció un chico muy especial y lo quería conocer, ser su amiga, su confidente…

- La historia es larga – hizo una pequeña pausa, le chica lo miro con interés- pero para hacértela mas corta te diré que tenía una novia, la cual amaba con todo mi ser, siempre había hecho todo lo que ella quisiera y había cumplido con cada uno de sus caprichos… y todavía ahora, si me pidiera que le bajara el cielo no dudaría en hacerlo… - esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica – Pero no todo es de color rosa, sus padres no querían que estuviéramos juntos por lo que decidimos tener lo nuestro a escondidas, así duramos unos tres años. – Hasta ese punto tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero no había derramado ni una – El mismo día que cumplíamos un año mas de novios, la cite para que nos viéramos en nuestro lugar de siempre, después de haber ido a comprarle un regalo – Me puse de pie y me senté a su lado, le puse una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo – Estaba feliz y cuando llegué mi mundo se derrumbo en mil pedazos, ella… ella… - Derramo unas cuantas lagrimas con dolor, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, parecía un pequeño – ella se estaba besando con mi mejor amigo y no pude decirles ni reclamarles nada ¡NADA! Las palabras no salían de mi boca ¿Sabes lo que se siente que las dos personas que mas quieres te engañen? ¿Te utilicen? – Me abrazó con fuerzas, como si pudiera borrarle ese pasado, pero no podía. Después de que se calmara, le levante la cara con una de mis manos, y les limpie las lágrimas que todavía estaban en su rostro. Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le sonreí.

- Tranquilo ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – dije tranquilizadoramente.

- Mejor… es como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima al compartirlo contigo – Dijo mirándome con los ojos brillantes, por las lagrimas de antes.

- Eso es bueno… Por cierto ¿Quién era ella? – Dije.

El chico la miró fijamente y después se encogió de hombros – No tiene importancia… ¿Qué te parece si seguimos comiendo? – dijo cambiando de tema y regalándome una bella sonrisa.

- Esta bien – dije para alargar mi mano y alcanzar mi plato.

Después de eso, seguimos charlando pero de temas mas superficiales. Según lo que él me había dicho, él nació en Inglaterra pero que a los tres años se mudo en Phoenix, no tenía hermanos y sus padres se la pasaban viajando, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba solo. También que le gustaba tocar guitarra, escuchar todo tipo de música y su color favorito era el azul. En cambio le conté un poco de mis padres, que Renée tenia la obsesión de que me buscara un novio y que Charlie siempre me hacia respetar las leyes de transito al igual que le gustaba ver deportes. También de mi vida en aquel pueblito de Washington, Forks.

De repente mientras me metía una papa frita en la boca, Thomas esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y empezó a acercarse lentamente a mi cara y morder de la forma más sensual el extremo que quedaba de la papa e inevitablemente provocando un pequeño contacto en nuestros labios. Me sonroje violentamente.

Entre balbuceos pregunte – Th…Thomas… ¿Qué haces?

- Solo espantaba a unos chicos que te miraban descaradamente – dijo con una cara de angelito.

- ¡Thomas! – dije reprochándole.

- ¿Qué? No le veo ningún problema… Además como ahora me he auto-proclamado en tu hermano mayor puedo hacer lo necesario para mantenerte a salvo de cualquier persona… hasta de Cu… - se detuvo abruptamente- en fin de todos.

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y el solo puso otra sonrisa en su cara. Suspire, esto no tenia importancia – Esta bien… pero como seré tu hermana menor también lo puedo hacer ¿No?

- Tienes todo el derecho – dijo riéndose a carcajadas y pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros después de ayudarme a ponerme de pie para irnos a nuestra siguiente clase.

* * *

_Ufff! Recien sacado del horno!! Estoy impresionadaa es uno de los caps mas largos que he escrito en mi vida y ps que como ya lo habia dicho esta recien terminado. _

_Ok, ahora hablemos del capi, como veran Thomas no va a ser problema para nadie, el solo quiere ser amigo de Bella y todavia tiene sentimientos por la que era su novia...¿Quién es? Lo sabran en su debido tiempo... Tambien nos enteramos de que Eddie era el que estaba en el baño con Bella y que su novia es Tanya aunque esta empezando a sentir cositas por nuestra querida Bella..._

_Ahora aca tienen algunas preguntitas para crear intriga:_

_1. ¿Por qué esta Eddie con Tanya?_

_2. ¿Quién era la novia de Thomas?_

_3. ¿Qué pasara con las clases de tutoria de Eddie y Bella?_

_4. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los demas chicos con la nueva relacion de amistad-hermandad de Bella y Thomas??_

_Eso es todo por hoy!_

_Besos, CyJ_

_Pds: Si tienen alguna pregunta, duda, idea no duden en decirlas... desde el proximo capitulo empezare a contestar los reviews._

_Dejenn RR_


	10. De tutoria y algunas verdades

_**§aint Thomas §chool**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

**_De tutorías y algunas verdades_**

Sonrío con ganas y se giró hacia el otro lado en la cama. Al fin la semana estaba terminando, al fin era jueves y al fin un día de descanso. La noche anterior había pensado que utilizaría el día del jueves para recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas y eso era lo que iba hacer. Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho el instituto era permitir que los jueves se faltaran a clases, un día de relajación física y mental para un mejor rendimiento en las clases y actividades extracurriculares, quien lo diría. Suspiró de nuevo y se acomodó mejor en la cama. Su madre siempre había dicho que era una perezosa, y ella ni se inmutaba, por que dormir era lo mejor que hacía en el mundo.

El cuarto se encontraba a oscuras y poseía una temperatura agradable, ni muy frio ni muy tibio. Un manto de tranquilidad se extendía por toda la habitación, ya que Alice y Rose se habían levantando temprano para hacer –no-se-que sobre la fiesta que se efectuaría en el hogar de los Cullen, permitiendo que la chica siguiera navegando y viviendo experiencias fantásticas en sus sueños. Pero un pitido insistente surgió de la nada rompiendo toda la paz.

La chica dio la vuelta de nuevo y apretó un almohadón sobre su cabeza para no escuchar el ruido, pero este insistía e insistía. Con molestia, aventó el almohadón verde manzana al pie de la cama y se sentó agudizando su oído para verificar de donde venía el ruido. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que ese sonido provenía de su mochila. Se puso de pie y con pasos torpes y el cabello levemente alborotado, llego hacia su escritorio.

Se entendía un poco la letra de _Untouched _del grupo_ The Verónicas_ – esa canción se la había puesto Rose debido a que, según ella la canción que anteriormente tenia de _ringtone_ estaba fuera de moda– rápidamente, abrió la mochila y sacó su teléfono celular de uno de los bolsillo interiores.

Arrugó el seño y soltó un bufido por lo bajo, número desconocido y para colmo ya habían cortado la llamada. ¿Interrumpió su sueño para nada? Se preguntó. Dejó el aparato sobre el escritorio y se giró para caminar hacia su cama después de bostezar, con pasos lentos pero más seguros llegó hasta ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a ella y se abrigó con las mantas.

Cuando estaba agarrando el sueño, una luz intermitente surgió desde el escritorio para que después otra vez empezara a sonar esa cancioncita que ya había empezado a odiar. Soltando unos improperios por lo bajo se levanto con pereza y camino de nuevo hacia el escritorio, tomo el celular, vio que era el mismo numero que había llamado anteriormente y otra vez habían colgado.

Maldijo por lo bajo y después de hacer una pequeña rabieta, se dirigió otra vez hacia la cama pero con el celular en mano. Se lanzó por segunda vez en la cama y sin preocuparse en cubrirse con las mantas cayo dormida inmediatamente.

Soñaba que estaba en un verde y frondoso bosque, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor. Se dejaba maravillar por las exóticas y excéntricas flores; sus dulces olores vagan por el fresco aire. A los lejos se podía apreciar un pequeño riachuelo. El lugar simplemente era hermoso, tranquilo.

De repente la imagen cambio, ahora ella corría por todo el bosque soltando unas que otras risitas, estaba jugando… pero ¿Con quién? Y como si supieran que ella quería saber, un chico de su edad apareció corriendo detrás de ella, su piel levemente bronceada, sus verdes ojos refulgiendo con la luz del sol, su cabello cobrizo alborotado y moviéndose al compas de la brisa… la imagen era… perfecta… en todo sentido de la palabra.

Y sin darse cuenta, mientras estaba escondida detrás de un árbol el chico se acercaba sigilosamente a ella, y justo cuando iba a volver a correr dos brazos apoyados en el árbol a la altura de su cabeza se interpusieron en su camino… una corta distancia los separaba, dos respiraciones entrecortadas se encontraban y unos corazones con latir desenfrenado se entrelazaban.

Lentamente, el chico fue acortando la distancia y acaricio suavemente los labios de la chica con los suyos… Y la cama empezó a vibrar para después escucharse de nuevo la condenada y desesperante cancioncita del celular. ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Había estado soñando con… Edward? Se restregó los ojos con pereza y después tomó el pequeño aparato que no dejaba de sonar, presionó el botón verde y antes de que pudiera decir algo no muy amable, ya que no estaba con el mejor de los humores una voz se le adelantó.

- ¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin contestas – dijo una voz jovial.

- ¿Qué demonios… - pero la chica fue interrumpida de nuevo.

- Esas no son palabras de una señorita – dijo burlón y no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas para identificar esa voz. ¿De quien habría obtenido su número? De repente una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza ¡Alice! Juró que la mataría sin medir las consecuencias cuando se le apareciera.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres? – preguntó Bella con agresividad y sin atisbo de sueño.

- Nada, solo decirte que tu primera clase de tutoría empieza en tan solos veinte minutos, en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la chica con un grito.

- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? – pidió Edward con cansancio – Me revientas los oídos.

- Pero si tan solo son las… - Dijo la chica haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho el cobrizo y fijando su vista en el reloj de su mesa de noche - ¿Pretendes estudiar a las siete y media de la mañana, pedazo de zopenco? – dijo la chica visiblemente enojada.

- Creo que eso esta mas que obvio, así que deja de actuar como una niña berrinchuda- dijo con tono acido – Tienes diecisiete minutos para estar lista, te espero – dijo con tono cortante para después colgar la llamada.

¡Argh! ¡Quería matarlo! No, la muerte era una solución rápida. Era mejor agarrarlo y torturarlo con toda técnica macabra y sádica que se le ocurriera; y quizás, solo quizás después matarlo para que no sufra. Suspiro. No podía ni tenia derecho a hacer eso, primero por que no era una asesina ni nada por el estilo y segundo por los chicos y los padres de él.

¿Por qué él no podía ser como en sus sueños? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan egoísta, odioso y arrogante? Y ¿Por qué rayos se hacia esas preguntas? Se levantó de la cama hecha una fiera y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

**|X·X·X|**

Estaba de un muy buen humor y es que el día de hoy no podía ser mas perfecto. Primero se había levantado con Rosalie muy temprano en la mañana y tras batallar con los chicos, estos se levantaron después de unos diez minutos de intentos. Después, mientras desayunaban los cuatro se apareció su hermano, quién casi rogo para conseguir el número de Bella.

Recordaba ese momento perfectamente, al principio se rehusaba a dárselo pero después de pensarlo fríamente, llego a la conclusión de que Isabella era la única que había provocado ese profundo interés en su hermano hacia una chica y la única que podría hacer que Edward dejara a Tanya D´enali. Así que ¿Por qué no dárselo? No perdía nada…

Frunció el seño, se suponía que como hermana debería de estar contenta por la relación de Edward con ella, pero no podía y por más que quisiera tampoco podría. La chica no era mala y hasta se podría decir que era una buena novia, pero había algo que ella escondía y suponía que era algo muy grande.

Por que no es normal que el trió de mejores amigos, es decir Edward, Tanya y Thomas, hayan terminado su amistad de un día para otro. Aunque pensándolo bien, hace unos años ¿No se veía a simple vista que Tanya tenía algo con Thomas sin siquiera admitirlo? ¿En dónde quedaban esas miradas furtivas y esos besos a escondidas que en más de una ocasión _solo ella_ había visto a hurtadillas? ¿Por qué lo habían mantenido en secreto? ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Edward lo sabía? Por que tenía que ser así, ¿Cierto?.... Él no podría haber interferido en la relacion de su mejor amigo, él no es ni era así.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Emmett y Jasper se habían quedado sentados en una banca, al parecer cansados de caminar y cargar unas cuantas bolsas – unas veinte como mínimo – por todo el centro comercial. Rosalie admiraba un vestido corto y sin mangas de color rojo.

- Esta hermoso – dijo la rubia con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo – concordó la pelinegra – ¿Por qué no lo compras para la fiesta? – dijo acercándose mas al escaparate.

- Tanya me había regalado uno, pero siento que este es el indicado – Dijo Rose mirando a Alice, quien ni se preocupo en esconder su mueca de desagrado al mencionar el nombre de la novia de su hermano – Alice… ¿Por qué no te llevas con Tanya? – pregunto la rubia después de unos minutos.

La chica de cabello corto y negro con puntas en todas direcciones simplemente la miro fijamente y después entró caminando hacia la tienda en donde antes la rubia había quedado técnicamente enamorada de un vestido rojo - ¿No qué querías el vestido indicado? ¡Vamos! – dijo haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta. Pero la rubia no se lo haría muy fácil.

- Esta bien – dijo Rose siguiéndola y agarrándola del brazo para después voltearla y quedar frente a frente con la chica – Pero antes dime por qué rayos no quieres saber nada de Tanya.

- No es eso – dijo Alice soltándose del agarre de la rubia – simplemente es que no le tengo la suficiente confianza – dijo para después llamar a una dependienta e indicarle las medidas necesarias del vestido que querían.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Rose con incredibilidad.

- Rose, te aprecio demasiado pero no quiero hablar de esto, no tiene caso – dijo Alice lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

- Pero Alice, he pensado mucho en esto y no encuentro el problema, solo que tu te la empañas en no aceptarla – Dijo Rose mirando otro vestido en uno de los percheros - …. Como antes – dijo murmurando por lo bajo.

- Por Dios Rosalie, claro que la tolero pero no como novia de Edward – dijo la chica discretamente.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto la chica de nuevo testarudamente.

- ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de que esconde algo! – dijo Alice exasperada.

**|X·X·X|**

Cepillaba rítmicamente su cabellera rubia cobriza mientras miraba su reflejo por el espejo del tocador. Vestía unos jeans negros ajustado a su cuerpo al igual que una blusa rosa con un discreto escote. El maquillaje le brindaba el color que le hacia falta últimamente a su piel, y es que tenía días deprimida en donde no había podido probar ningún bocado, por lo que su piel se había tornado mas pálida y ojerosa de lo que ya era.

Ya no podía seguir mas con esa farsa que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco y si seguía con ese ritmo quedaría poco de lo que fue alguna vez Tanya D´enali, hija de los dos corredores mas importantes de bienes raíces del país. Ya no sonría como antes ni tenía aquel brillo en la mirada que una vez había poseído, tampoco comía ni dormía, solo lo suficiente para seguir con esa mentira que sus padres le habían metido en la cabeza y que ahora no tenía importancia.

¿Pero qué hacer? No podía dejar a Edward y volver con Thomas, el chico ya la odiaba y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, al igual que no podía lastimar a Edward por que él no se lo merecía. Además, no solo estaba eso, el principal problema eran sus padres, quienes le habían asegurado que él chico del que estaba locamente enamorada no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Suspiró e inevitablemente los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas, por más que trataba no lograba entender a sus padres y cada vez que les preguntaba que cuál era la diferencia entre Edward y Thomas, siempre contestaban que Edward era un mejor partido, inteligente, buen hijo, era dueño de una exuberante cantidad monetaria y un sinfín de cualidades positivas.

Pero ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que sus padres no se hayan casado por amor, si no por dinero? ¡Ninguna! Entonces, ¿Por qué no le permitían estar con el chico del que estaba enamorada? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por lo mismo que sus padres? ¿Por qué no la dejaban hacer su vida? ¿Por qué Edward y no Thomas? Si él también era inteligente, buen hijo – aunque sus padres casi no lo notaran -, tenía dinero y muchas cualidades positivas. Pero tras haber pasado noches en vela, llegó a la conclusión de que Thomas si poseía algo que Edward no tenía, algo que sus padres tampoco notaron y algo que a Thomas siempre le habría pertenecido y siempre le pertenecerá…. Su corazón.

Acomodó el cepillo en su lugar y se secó las lágrimas que había derramado. Después de retocar levemente su maquillaje se puso de pie y tras cambiar su entristecido semblante por uno mas alegre – como lo haría una buena actriz – se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación. Hoy tenía que salir con sus padres y su querido no "amado" novio.

**|X·X·X|**

Caminaba enfurruñada y susurrando uno que otro improperio hacia el mas grande de los cretinos según ella, Edward Cullen. A estas horas todavía debería estar durmiendo como todo el mundo lo hacia en estos momentos – salvo Alice, Rose y los pobres de Emmett y Jasper- y no caminando hacia la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. ¿Por qué rayos había acudido al encuentro si sentía que se iba a quedar dormida de un momento a otro? Fácil, porque tenía que aprobar Francés y no se podía dar el lujo de faltar a su afamada clase de tutoría por no soportar a Edward.

Aferrando con fuerza su bolso, donde llevaba su computador portátil y sus libros, dobló en la ultima esquina y con pocos pasos estuvo de frente a la puerta de madera preciosa, en donde rezaba en una plaquita el nombre del salón.

Respiro hondo, puso la mano en la manija de la puerta y tras exhalar el aire, se introdujo sigilosamente en el salón en donde recibiría sin saber una de sus mejores clases de toda la vida. El salón era grande. Tenía algunos sillones negros acompañados de cojines blancos y rojos; y otros sillones rojos acompañados de cojines blancos y negros. Una mesa en el centro del salón y unas cuantas estanterías repletas de libros bien acomodados.

En una esquina, estaba Edward recostado en un sillón negro leyendo un libro mientras unos cuantos mechones de cabello cobrizo caían delicadamente por sus ojos, haciéndolo ver mas guapo de lo que estaba. En una mano llevaba una taza humeante y por el olor que emanaba, suponía que era café; de la cual bebía cada cierto tiempo.

Estaba tan tranquilo, que hasta pensé que lo podría dejar así y no molestarlo con mi presencia… pero esta era una oportunidad perfecta para molestarlo un poco, entonces ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Con pequeños y silenciosos pasos me encamine hasta de una las estanterías más cercanas a Edward; y tras verificar que él estaba lo suficientemente abstraído en el libro, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y grité lo necesario para que me escuchara.

- ¿Qué rayos? – dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Al parecer del susto había vertido la taza de café sobre si mismo.

- Bonita combinación Edward – dije saliendo detrás de la estantería aguantándome la risa y resaltando la perfecta combinación de su camisa azul cielo con el café.

- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias… ya sabes me gusta tirarme café caliente para andar a la moda – dijo con evidente sarcasmo mientras trataba inútilmente de limpiar la mancha con un paño.

Fruncí el seño, después de todo la pequeña broma no resulto ser tan buena como pensaba. ¿Se habría quemado? Me pregunte en mi fuero interno. Después de poner mi bolso en uno de los sillones, con la mirada agachada debido a la vergüenza, me acerque lentamente a él.

- Lo siento… no fue mi intención… ¿Me dejarías ayudarte?

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, le arrebate el paño de la mano y empecé a limpiar su camisa. Sin embargo frotaba y frotaba, pero la mancha no cedía, es mas se quedaba intacta en su lugar. Me aleje de Edward precipitadamente, le indique que se sentara en el sillón y que venia en unos momentos. Salí del salón lo más rápido que pude, camine hacia uno de los baños de chicas en donde moje el paño y regrese en tan solo unos cuantos minutos.

Sorprendentemente, Edward había hecho lo que le indique y estaba sentado en el sillón en donde lo había encontrado anteriormente, solo que ahora en lugar de estar tranquilo estaba visiblemente enojado. Me acerque lentamente y me arrodille a su lado.

Con movimientos mas precisos limpie la mancha pero esta solo se aclaro mas no se borro. Suspire pesadamente, estaba cansada y la mancha no desaparecería solo con agua, habría que lavarla. A todo eso, la camisa antes estaba caliente, ahora tibia pero… ¿Edward se habría quemado? ¡Ay no!

- Oye, Edward – dije haciendo que me prestara atención, ya que mientras limpiaba miraba hacia otro lugar - ¿Te podrías quitar la camisa?

- ¿Tan desesperada estas? No soy de los chicos que se acuestan en la primera "cita" – dijo riendo socarronamente.

- No puedes ser más idiota, querido solo quiero saber si te quemaste – dije con falsa dulzura.

- Solo es un pretexto querida – dijo con una ceja alzada – sabes que te mueres por verme otra vez como en la playa – y antes de que dijera algo agregó – pero no te preocupes te concederé tu deseo.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de lado, desabotono botón por botón, desde el primero hasta el último y después se acomodo mejor en el sillón. Mi cabeza quedaba más o menos a la altura de su abdomen, el cual tenía un color rojo parecido al de los tomates. El chico me miraba fijamente e inconscientemente acerque mi mano hacia el área enrojecida para acariciarla suavemente…

* * *

_¡Ya todo por hoy! me canse jajaja buehh a verr ¿Qué les parecio el cap? Ya ven... Tanya resulto no ser_ _mala ¿Que piensan de eso?_ _¿Que habra detras de los padres de la chica?... Mm que haran ahora Alice y Rose... ¿Sus sospechas seran ciertas? ¿Descubriran la verdad? ¿Se lo diran a los chicos? y Tanya ¿que hara cuando se vea descubierta? Sin quieren saber las respuestas y que mas va a pasar... solo dejen RR y nos veremos por aqui..._

_Pd: En el proximo capitulo Bella se enterara de algo que podria resultar ser bueno y malo a la vez. Por otra parte ella tendra que decirles una pequeña mentira a todos... Muajaja ¿Cual sera?_

_**Contestacion a los RR:**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black:** ¡Uff! ¡Por aca estoy! Espero que te guste el cap :)_

_**Nanii:** jajaja como dijiste te incorporaste justo a tiempo....mmm la respuesta a tu primera pregunta no te la puedo dar por ahora... mas adelante sabras la razon y ps Edward no es el malo de la pelicula como dices sino solo vive en la ignorancia. Espero que eso te ayude. Seee Thomas y Bella son tan monos. Besos._

_**BMCS:** Me gusto mucho tu idea, pero en realidad nadie sabia de la relacion de ellos, era a escondidas. Tambien, como has dicho en el momento adecuado Edward o quizas Tanya recoradara que paso en realidad en ese dia. Besos._

_**Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** Tienes razon a veces las teorias mas obvias no lo son xD Edward sigue con Tanya por que no sabe la verdad de las cosas y él ya se dio cuenta de que solo quiere a Tanya como una amiga y viceversa. Xoxo._

_**Alejandra de Cullen:** Que bueno que te gusto xD. Eso me da mucho animo para seguirla._

_**Miss cannibalism:** Si la ex de Thomas es Tanya pero ni Ed ni Bella lo saben. Creo que con este cap tienes mas o menos la idea._

_**Su Broderik:** Si estuvieron hermosos! En mi caso yo no tengo hermanos varones, pero con los primos ultracelosos que tengo me basta. Recuerdo una vez en una navidad en donde un amigo vino a verme a eso de las 1 am y mi primo me hizo un sin fin de preguntas de él!! Sin exagerar parecia casi un interrogatorio jaja. No Edward no sabia lo de Thomas y Tanya._

_**je_tatica:** ¡Que bueno que te guste mucho! Ya vez por aca ando no me he ido. Aprecio mucho que te gusten todas! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

_**Sweet Doll x:** jajaja si Edward era el del cuarto de baño... pero no te preocupes que todavia habra mas xD_

_**Tee:** que bueno que te gusto! buenoo no sabes si se hacen novios algun dia quien sabe quizas se cumpla tu deseo... y si Bella se pondra un poco mas atrevida... no desespere xD._

_**Florencia:** jajajajajajaja en la vida hay que pensar y ps lo de los puntos de vista los vi en unas historias de HP y ps quise adoptar ese formato en la historia xD Un beso._

_**Tutzy Cullen:** Que bueno que te gusto el cap.... espero que mas o menos tengas la idea de lo que esta pasando y lo de lo fics ... si eso a veces suele pasar y si no es eso es que no tienes tiempo... pero en din que se le hace xD Besos._

_**Daniii=):** Hola! contestando a tus super ideas locas si... Edward era el mejor amigo de Thomas y si Tanya era la novia de Thomas....En todo lo otro tienes razon... Edward andaba con Tanya antes de conocer a Bella y todos pensaran que Bella anda con Thomas (Tendran fundamento para creer eso) besos._

_**Noelhia:** Creo que esta mas que obvio decir que Edward y Bella pelearan en las clases pero tambien tendran sus momentos.... y si la novia era Tanya y ella esta con edward por.... en este cap te enteraste una parte xD besos._

_**Piita Masen:** Vaya como que todo el mundo esta acertando en casi todo mmmmm tendre que ponerselos mas dificl =P ntc... ¿Que le habra dicho Tanya a Edward para que ellos estuvieran juntos? o habra sido ¿Edward a Tanya? jajaja ¿que piensas?_

_**Carmen Cullen 116:** que bueno que te haya gustado... sigue leyendo...¿Que te parecio el cap? Besos._


	11. Pasado tregua e invitacion

_**§aint Thomas §chool**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

**_Pasado, tregua e invitación. _**

Una elegante y seria mujer estaba sentada tranquilamente en su oficina mientras revisaba unos papeles relacionados con la venta de una de las casas más caras que estaban a su cargo, a la vez que intercalaba cierto periodo de tiempo para tomar un sorbo de la humeante taza de café descafeinado que reposaba sobre el enorme escritorio de caoba en su oficina.

Tenía mas trabajo de lo normal, su esposo había salido por fuerzas mayores en la madrugada al exterior, por lo que también tenía que liar con las ventas de su marido y la propia, razón por la cual a estas horas de la mañana estaba terriblemente cansada.

Después de releer el documento, tomó el bolígrafo con su nombre que estaba en un compartimiento del escritorio y firmó dichos papeles. Una casa mas vendida para su lista, mas millones para su cuenta.

Pero eso no la ponía feliz, es mas nada lo hacía. Últimamente estaba teniendo pesadillas relacionadas con su pasado, se levantaba temblando mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos y lo peor de todo es que día tras día tenía que esconder su tristeza con un semblante de frialdad inclusive con su esposo, con una coraza de hierro que hacia que no se derrumbara frente a la primera persona que viera…. Que irónico, ¿No? ¿Quién iba a pensar que la mujer más fuerte y cruel – según su hija– estaría deseando un hombro en el cual llorar y desahogarse? ¿Quién lo haría? Lo único bueno de todo es que al su esposo marcharse no tenía porque esconder su tristeza.

Pensó en su hija la cual era igual a ella, el mismo orgullo, los mismos ojos azules y el mismo color rubio rojizo de cabello, en ese momento su pequeña debería de estar odiándola, pero la señora estaba tranquila ya que quitarle la supuesta felicidad a su hija era mucho mejor que ella tuviera una relación con el niñito inmaduro de cabellos color azabache como la señora lo llamaba. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser hijo de él? ¡Específicamente de él! ¡Él! Por que de algo estaba segura, si el padre del chico fuera otro hombre no hubiera intervenido en la relación de su hija…

El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos, tras alagar la mano y darle a un pequeño botón contesto a la llamada. Era de su secretaria.

- ¿Qué paso Rita? – dijo secamente.

- Señora D´enali, siento que la interrumpa, pero un señor la esta buscando – la señora de unos treinta y tantos frunció el seño. ¿Quién seria?

- ¿De quien se trata? – pregunto tomando otros papeles.

- El señor dice que es un viejo amigo

- Esta bien dígale que pase – dijo extrañada. De lo mas seguro se trataba de algún colega o amigo de la familia…

Dio la vuelta en su sillón y clavó su mirada en la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Phoenix a través del ventanal que poseía su oficina. Tomó el teléfono celular que reposaba al lado de ella y decidió enviarle un mensaje a su hija. La visitaría a ella y a su novio en otra ocasión, sabia que esa reunión tan repentina iba a ser muy larga y lo intuía sin siquiera saber de quien se trataba… Tecleó rápidamente y tras darle al botón de enviar, alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta, seguro se trataba de su viejo amigo…

- Adelante – dijo mientras daba la vuelta de nuevo en su sillón. Su amigo, como se hacía llamar, entró por las puertas de su oficina. La señora D`enali levantó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba e inevitablemente miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente provocando que la mujer quedara petrificada en su lugar con una mueca de horror.

Ese señor que estaba delante de ella, era el hombre de su pasado, el que la había amado y hecho sufrir en su adolescencia… él que todavía aparecía en sus sueños atormentándola, lastimándola y él que le había robado su razón de existir en el aquel entonces. Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces para ver si era una mala jugada de su mente y sus recuerdos, pero no, aquel hombre seguía delante de ella con una mirada fría.

No había cambiado casi nada a lo largo de todos esos años, prácticamente seguía siendo el mismo. La espalda ancha, abdomen plano, los cabellos negros como la noche y los ojos del mismo azul intenso… al igual que su hijo. La diferencia era que ahora tenia unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y su mirar no era cálido sino frio como el hielo.

- Buenos días Sra. D`enali o debería decir Montserrat – dijo el hombre rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio en donde no hicieron mas que mirarse el uno al otro. La mujer decidió recuperar la compostura y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Carraspeó un poco la garganta.

- Buenos, Sr. Mackenzie. Por favor tome asiento. – dijo la mujer con falsedad.

- Sabes que no me gustan las formalidades Montse, pero gracias – dijo tomando asiento en unos de los sillones que habían al frente del escritorio. Seguía calándole los huesos con su mirada.

- ¿Para que requiere de mis servicios? ¿Desea comprar alguna casa, un apartamento? – dijo Montserrat ignorando su ultimo comentario.

- ¿Tiene algo para beber? – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el pequeño bar. Tomo una copa y sirvió un poco de la botella de coñac, le hizo una seña a la mujer para saber si deseaba pero ella negó con un gesto de la cabeza. Después de que Mackenzie padre tomara un trago, empezó a caminar por la oficina con un aire pensativo, sin embargo, la mujer sentía que de un momento a otro iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades que seguían en su corazón desde hace unos veinte años aproximadamente.

El hombre se detuvo de repente con su vista clavada en un fotografía que reposaba en una pequeña mesa, con pasos elegantes caminó hacia ella y tomo el porta-retrato en sus manos. La mujer empezó a temblar de ira, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenia que tener una foto de su familia en la oficina? Miró al hombre con furia y este solo sonrió.

- Así que esta es la pequeña Tanya, ¿No? – dijo poniendo la foto en su lugar, después agregó – Se parece mucho a ti…

- ¡¿Para que rayos quieres saber si es ella?! ¡¿Para matarme otro hijo mas?! – gritó la mujer perdiendo los estribos y poniéndose de pie…

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Esas tímidas e inocentes caricias pero que sin quererlo eran excitantes y provocativas producían un sinfín de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos suaves como el terciopelo y pequeñas se movían por todo su pecho y abdomen con el fin de calmar "el ardor", sin embargo lo que la chica no sabía era que en vez de calmarlo, le enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a su columna y un calor empezaba a invadir todo su ser.

Ya no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo… esa era la oportunidad perfecta para darle ese ansiado beso que sus labios ya reclamaban y que querían saborear, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

_Dios mío, ¿Qué hacer? _Se repetía una y otra vez esa pregunta en la mente del chico, pero no llegaba a ninguna respuesta. Además la mano de la chica no era de mucha ayuda, ya que inconscientemente empezó acariciar la parte baja del abdomen del chico, haciendo que mas descargas invadieran todo su cuerpo y que el calor aumentara considerablemente hasta casi cortarle la respiración.

Estaba ansioso, desesperado… si seguía así se iba a volver loco y moriría de placer… ya había perdido una oportunidad en la playa y esta no la iba a desperdiciar aunque después se lamentara… ya estaba decidido…la iba a besar… pero de repente Tanya apareció en su mente, no le podía hacer eso, no se lo merecía… ella siempre había sido una buena novia con él aunque su relación había empezado de una forma bastante extraña.

La quería, sí… mas no la amaba, así que no iba haber problema con eso… solo era un beso para calmar una necesidad que había surgido hace unas cuantas semanas ¿No?... No le sería infiel ni nada de eso… pero sus padres no lo habían criado así, ni a él ni a sus hermanos. Siempre le habían dicho que una relación no solo se basaba en el amor sino que también en la confianza y el respeto mutuo.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y de su cuerpo ni hablar. No sabia a que hacerle caso, si a su mente que le decía que lo correcto era alejarse o su corazón y cuerpo que deseaban que la besara… Mientras la mano de la chica seguía jugando inocentemente por su cuerpo.

Miró fijamente a la chica, quien le devolvió la miraba. Le encantaban esos enormes ojos chocolates los cuales le eran difíciles de descifrar, eran como una caja sin ningún tipo de abertura ni cerradura la cual era imposible abrir para apreciar su contenido. Siguió bajando su mirada hasta que encontró esa pequeña nariz y unas mejillas sonrojadas ¡Dios mío! Siempre había querido tocar esas mejillas que pasaban la mayoría del día coloradas… quería sentir su piel caliente bajo las yemas de sus dedos y después estaban sus labios rojos y carnosos… esos labios tan apetitosos que habían despertado esa sed desesperante en su ser.

¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Con Tanya! ¡Con su noviazgo! ¡Con su educación! ¡Con sus padres! ¡Con sus hermanos! ¡Con él y con Bella! Por que la iba a besar costara lo que costara. Rápidamente agarró con fuerza la mano de la chica y se puso de pie, ella lo miró con desconcierto pero antes de que dijera algo él la jalo del brazo e hizo que se levantara del suelo abruptamente para después chocar su cuerpo con el de él.

Ahogó un grito de exclamación cuando sintió su cuerpo amoldarse perfectamente al de Edward, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, pero de la impresión no dijo nada, decidió esperar a ver que haría el chico.

Bella levantó la mirada y volvió a chocar la suya con Edward. Sus ojos ardían de deseo e inevitablemente sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Al parecer él se dio cuenta ya que pasó un brazo por su cintura y la pegó más a su pecho como si eso fuera posible. Edward cerró los ojos y acercó su cara a la de la chica que lo llevaba a la locura. Lentamente empezó a acariciar la cara de Bella con sus labios…. Su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas en donde pudo comprobar lo suave y calientes que eran… y por último sus labios los cuales acaricio con dulzura.

La chica sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar y es que nadie podría imaginar lo dulce que podía llegar a ser Edward, ni siquiera ella misma… cerró los ojos y se dejo acariciar pero una punzada en su corazón le señaló que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto. Así que tras batallar con sus deseos intentó separarse de Edward mas el chico solo le permitió alejarse unos cuantos centímetros sujetándola todavía por la cintura.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward con una expresión de duda.

- Esto no esta bien – dijo Bella en un susurro – Suéltame por favor.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó – Yo lo deseo y tú también… ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Tienes novia y no se merece que le hagas esto – dijo recordándole una de las razones por la que no la quería besar…

- Ella no importa ahora… solo somos tu y yo

- No hay un tu y yo, Edward. ¡Entiéndelo! – dijo la chica alzando un poco la voz.

- ¡Por favor, Bella! ¿Acaso no ves que sentimos algo que ni siquiera sabemos lo que es? ¿Qué ya son dos ocasiones en las que casi nos besamos? ¿Quieres ocultar lo que sientes? – dijo desesperado.

- ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Yo no siento nada por ti! – dijo Bella soltándose bruscamente del abrazo de Edward – ¡Nada!

- ¡Ja! No niegues algo bastante obvio, tiemblas entre mis brazos, di otra mejor excusa para que no te bese – dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

- ¡No es ninguna excusa! ¡No siento nada! Al menos que quieras que sienta odio por ti, por todo lo que me has hecho – dijo ella retándolo.

- Sabes que no fue mi intención hacerte esas cosas – dijo él apenado y avergonzado – Me estaba comportando como un chiquillo inmaduro y si no podía estar contigo esa era la única forma de estar cerca de ti – la miro fijamente – Lo siento.

- Si claro – dijo ella con sarcasmo – solo dices eso para que te deje besarme, pero ¿sabes que? No dejare que lo hagas.

- ¡Digo la verdad! ¡Confía en mí! – dijo Edward desesperado.

La chica soltó un suspiro y dijo – Esta bien hare que te creo pero tienes que prometerme que nunca más harás algo en contra de mí.

- Esta bien, lo prometo – dijo con una sonrisa torcida olvidando la causa principal de su discusión.

- Entonces, ¿Una tregua? – preguntó Bella con la mano alzada.

- Una tregua – dijo Edward para después jalar de nuevo la mano de Bella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos y compartir el mismo calor. Estaba en las nubes y si solo se sentía así cuando el la abrazaba no se imaginaba como se sentiría cuando él chico que andaba por sus pensamientos la besara o cuando – algún día – sus cuerpos desnudos produjeran una hermosa danza al mismo ritmo. Se sonrojo violentamente con ese pensamiento. ¡Por dios, Bella! ¡Deja de pensar en sandeces! Escondió su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Edward y olió su perfume de menta. ¡Era tan embriagante! Seguía tan sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una mano debajo de su mentón, la cual le alzo el rostro.

Se encontró con los ojos alegres de Edward y su sonrisa torcida. Lentamente empezó a acercar de nuevo su rostro al de ella y cerro sus ojos. ¿Qué...? ¿La iba a besar? ¿Es que acaso no había dejado aclarado el tema? Volteo su cara y los labios de Edward chocaron con su mejilla derecha. El suspiró.

- Edward te dije que no – dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Y ahora por que? – dijo Edward con aire cansino.

- Porque… porque… porque no y punto final – dijo Bella separándose de él, caminando hacia una de las mesas y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

- Que razón tan ingeniosa… ya dime la verdad.

- Es que… es que… tengo un novio… ¡Si eso! ¡Tengo un novio! – dijo ella nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué?... Eso no es cierto – dijo él, sin embargo, la chica le hizo una seña de que ella decía toda la verdad.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto fríamente.

- Es… es… mi novio es Thomas – dijo la chica mintiendo descaradamente y cruzando dos dedos de su mano tras su espalda.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Se podía cortar la tensión de la mesa con un cuchillo y es que la noticia les había caído como un balde de agua fría. Se encontraban sentados en un restaurante del centro comercial con el fin de comer y charlar pero tras Alice decir todo lo que le preocupaba cada uno de ellos habían adoptado emociones diferentes.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? – preguntó un Emmett un poco shockeado por la noticia.

- Completamente – dijo Alice preocupada.

- Pero Edward no es de los chicos que interfieren en una relación – Dijo Jasper a favor de su amigo.

- Eso mismo le dije a Alice pero ella no hace caso – Dijo ahora la rubia con un deje de frustración.

- ¡Es que ustedes no entienden! – Dijo la pequeña de cabellos negros y extravagantes cruzándose de brazos.

- Entonces explícanos con lujos de detalles, amor – dijo el rubio.

- Como ustedes ya saben Edward y Tanya tienen un año y medio de noviazgo ¿No? – los chicos asintieron con la cabeza – Bien… Ahora ¿Recuerdan cuándo Edward, Tanya y Thomas eran los mejores amigos?

- Claro, como olvidarlo… Siempre andaban juntos para arriba y para abajo – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

- Por casualidad de la vida ¿No notaron que después de dos años de amistad Tanya y Thomas se juntaban más de la cuenta?

- ¿Eso qué tiene de malo Alice? – preguntó Emmett con confusión.

- Nada… al parecer ellos estaban saliendo… solo eso – dijo la pequeña como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Los chicos solo suspiraron – Alice, podrías decirnos algo que no sepamos – dijo Rose con cansancio – Ya nos dijiste que ellos andaban… lo que no entendemos es como de la noche a la mañana había terminado con Thomas y estaba con Edward.

- Eso es lo que quiero saber y para lograrlo necesito de la ayuda de ustedes – dijo la novia de Jasper con una pequeña enigmática sonrisa…

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Caminaba pensativa, como de costumbre, por los pasillos del colegio… hace una media hora que había recibido el mensaje de su madre. Era un alivio no tener que verle la cara, no quería discutir con ella aunque eso ya se había vuelto un hábito. Suspiró, no entendía el cambio de personalidad que había sufrido su madre y tampoco el por qué de sus estúpidas discusiones. Porque eso eran ¡Estúpidas! ¡Sin razones!

Y para colmo su madre ya estaba pensando en cual carrera debería estudiar en un futuro. ¿Por qué no la dejaba tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿Por qué tenia que estar con Edward? ¿Por qué no podía cometer sus propios errores? Quería tropezar y levantarse por si sola. Quería controlar su vida. Quería ser feliz. ¡Demonios! ¿Tanto le costaba a su madre entender eso?

Se masajeo las sienes y soltó otro suspiro. Pensar en su madre le producía dolores de cabeza y como siempre unos ojos azules aparecieron en su mente. Extrañaba a Thomas y demasiado. Le hacia falta escaparse por las noches para encontrarse con él en una de las viejas bodegas del colegio, la cual habían acondicionado para ellos. Ese lugar era mágico y las noches que habían pasado ahí eran extraordinarias. Recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, el contacto húmedo de sus cuerpos, aquellas noches de placer infinito… recordaba todo. Lo amaba con toda su alma y su corazón… y por eso tuvo que renunciar a él.

Dobló en una esquina y de lejos pudo divisar el salón de música, tenía meses que no entraba allí… desde que había terminado con Thomas, si es que eso se podía llamar así. Desde donde ella se encontraba se podía escuchar el sonido de un piano… la melodía era triste y nostálgica. Con pasos pequeños se dirigió hasta la puerta de donde salía el sonido y la abrió solo lo justo para escuchar la canción, no quería que la descubrieran espiando.

_El tiempo nos desconoció_

_Nos apagó el corazón_

_¿Donde escondió todo ese amor?_

_No entiendo oh no_

Era… Era él… Su voz se escuchaba por toda la habitación y se acoplaba perfectamente al sonido del piano, como si compartieran el mismo dolor…

_Ensordeció mi respiración_

_Se me escapo dentro de tu voz_

_Ya no avanza el reloj__No puedo oh no_

_Después de todas las estrellas con que te abrigue_

_Esa noche blanca y serena_

_Que se fue entre tu piel tal vez_

_¡A donde fue uh no!_

Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que ella las pudiera controlar y es que una sensación de nostalgia y desolación se fue apoderando de ella poco a poco. Le dolía y mucho…

_Se te olvido que yo sin ti no puedo respirar_

_Se te olvido que el cielo cae a cachos si no estas_

_Se te olvido que siento en mi interior un eco que no puede hablar uh!_

_Se te olvido que si me dejas ya no puedo andar_

_Se te olvido que yo sin ti ya no quiero más_

_Se te olvido que ahora sin tu amor mi vida se empezó a apagar_

_Se te olvido decirme como te podré olvidar oh ¡oh!_

Él también lloraba y esa imagen le oprimía el corazón. Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que él también sufriría, siempre creyó que después de un mes el la olvidaría pero nunca pensó verlo en ese estado.

_Aunque me trague el dolor_

_Y trate de esconder mi amor_

_Aunque me haga el fuerte hoy...__Te extraño uh no!_

_Me quedo ciego se escapo el color_

_Ya no me toca ahora más el sol_

_Cada latido dice aún te amo uh no_

_Después de todas las estrellas con que te abrigue_

_Esa noche blanca y serena_

_Que se fue entre tu piel tal vez_

_¡A donde fue uh no!_

Apoyó su espalda en la pared y se dejo caer hasta el suelo, en donde abrazo sus rodillas y siguió llorando. Le dolía el pecho y le costaba respirar por los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta. Y él… se encontraba igual o peor y la culpa solo la tenia ella. Se odiaba por provocarle ese dolor. Se odiaba por lastimarlo… quería entrar y secarle las lagrimas a besos pero sabia que no podía… que no debía…

_Se te olvido que yo sin ti no puedo respirar_

_Se te olvido que el cielo cae a cachos si no estas_

_Se te olvido que siento en mi interior un eco que no puede hablar ¡uh!_

_Se te olvido que si me dejas ya no puedo andar_

_Se te olvido que yo sin ti ya no quiero más_

_Se te olvido que ahora sin tu amor mi vida se empezó a apagar_

_Se te olvido decirme como te podré olvidar oh ¡oh!_

¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta? Ella también sufría y mucho, día tras día… todo por la culpa de su madre… quería estar con él no con Edward… él era su pasado y su felicidad… y deseaba que también fuera su futuro… pero intuía que su madre no lo permitiría. El sonido de la última tecla se escucho como un eco por toda la habitación.

Rápidamente la chica se puso de pie y se seco con dificultad todas las lágrimas, tenia que irse… él no la podía ver ahí y menos en ese estado. Y antes de que notara una pequeña sonrisa triste acompañada de lágrimas saladas en la cara de Thomas, ella ya se había ido corriendo a su habitación.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Lanzó un grito con furia a la vez que caminaba frenéticamente por toda su habitación. Estaba enojada y es que había desperdiciado toda una mañana de estudio discutiendo con Edward. ¿Qué Edward sentía algo por ella? ¡Si claro! Lo que sentía por ella pura aberración y había dicho aquello como una broma más… solo para fastidiarle. De lo mas seguro él estaba en su habitación muriéndose de risa por verle la cara de estúpida una y otra vez. ¡Argh! ¡Lo odiaba!

Pero una voz en su interior le recordaba que eso no era cierto, que solo estaba sentida. Se dejo caer en su cama y escondió su cabeza debajo de una almohada. Ella no podía sentir algo por él, eso no estaba bien… él tenia novia y como ya le había dicho ella no se merecía que él le hiciera eso. Tampoco quería ser la otra o un juguete que él pudiera desechar cuando se le antojara. De lo mas seguro estaba confundida por su repentina tregua con él… si, era eso. Así que ya estaba decidido, solo le hablaría cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, es decir en las clases de tutorías.

Sintió uno de los bolsillos traseros de su jean vibrar y tras lanzar un bufido, levanto uno de sus brazos y saco su teléfono celular. El ID de llamadas indicaba que era de sus padres. Sonrió un poco… no había hablado con ellos desde que llego al colegio, solo se habían comunicado vía internet. Rápidamente pulso un botón para contestar a la llamada.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Bella! Cariño ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Renée con su característica alegría.

- Estoy bien mama, ¿Cómo están tú y papa? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien cariño. Ayer tu padre me invitó a un fabuloso restaurante de mariscos. ¡El ambiente era tan romántico! – dijo su madre con aire de enamorada.

- ¡Eso esta bueno ma! Ya sabia que papa iba a aprovechar el tiempo mientras no estuviera allá – dijo soltando unas risitas.

- Y vaya que lo esta haciendo – contestó Renée con una carcajada – ¿Y qué tal el colegio, cariño? ¿Ya tienes amigos?

- Todo esta bien por acá mama, el colegio es mucho más sorprendente en persona que en fotografías y si ya he hecho buenos amigos. ¿Recuerdas de los chicos que te conté en el último email? – preguntó a la vez que se acomodaba en una posición mas cómoda.

- ¿Los de la fiesta de bienvenida? – preguntó su madre a la vez que se escuchaba un ruido del otro lado del teléfono – ¡Rayos! Condenada puerta… - dijo Renée en un susurro.

- Si, esos mismos. Me lleve una sorpresa el primer día de clases, comparto la habitación con las chicas, ya sabes Alice y Rose. Por cierto mama, tienes que cambiarle el color a la puerta corrediza o al menos ponerle algo para saber cuando esta abierta o cerrada – dijo refiriéndose a la puerta con la que había chocado cuando conocía su casa.

- Que bueno Bella… ¡Ah! Y de la puerta no te preocupes ya le dije a Charlie pero ya sabes como es… siempre hace las cosas cuando quiere. – dijo un poco irritada.

- ¿Y dónde esta papa? – preguntó Bella extrañada de no escuchar algún comentario de su padre.

- Esta en el jardín tratando de cortar el césped con la nueva podadora y aquí entre nosotras, creo que será imposible – dijo Renée soltando unas risitas – Adivina con quien me encontré Bella – dijo su madre alegre.

- Ni idea… ¿Con quien?

- Con una vieja amiga de la universidad, se llama Esme – no recordaba a su madre mencionar ese nombre – y espero que si vengas a la casa, Bella.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada.

- Porque este fin de semana lo pasaremos en la casa de campo de mi amiga con su familia, ya sabes un reencuentro oficial… Si deseas puedes invitar a alguien – dijo su madre haciéndose la desinteresada.

Pasar un fin de semana fuera de la civilización con sus padres y un amigo, era una muy buena idea, pero ¿A quien invitaría? Estaban Alice y Rosalie, pero de lo mas seguro no aceptarían porque tenían que terminar de organizar la fiesta que se realizara en unos pocos días mas, también estaban Emmett y Jasper, pero ella no seria capaz de alejarlos de las chicas… y por ultimo estaba Thomas, su amigo, su hermano como se decían…. Una muy buena opción.

- Podría invitar a Thomas – dijo Bella sin querer en voz alta.

- ¿Thomas? ¿Qué Thomas? – preguntó su madre con desconcierto.

- El es un…

- ¿Acaso ya tienes un novio y no pensabas decírselo a tu madre, Bella? Que desconsiderada de tu parte, hija.

- Mama el no es mi… - pero su madre la interrumpió de nuevo.

- Ya creía que te iba a perder mi Bella, pensaba que terminarías siendo una monja pero ya veo que no ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Mi bebe esta creciendo!

- ¡Renée! Él no es…

- ¡Bella! Sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre, soy tu madre y me debes tratar como tal – dijo regañándola – Es una lastima, tengo que cortar mi niña tu padre me necesita para no-se-que. Te quiero Bella. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde y no olvides traer a Thomas ¡Me muero por conocerlo! – dijo para después colgar el teléfono.

- Mama él es solo un amigo – dijo Bella resignada mientras miraba su celular, en donde un pequeño mensaje en la pantalla indicaba que la llamada había sido cortada. Suspiró, su "noviazgo" con Thomas había empezado como una pequeña mentira piadosa para no besar a Edward, ahora su madre también pensaba eso y conociendo como era ella, lo iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos. ¿Qué diría Thomas de esto?

Se levanto de la cama con mucho pesar y salió de su habitación. Si no se equivocaba la habitación de los chicos quedaba del otro lado del edificio por lo que tenia que caminar por unos cuantos minutos. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y vio que eran las tres de la tarde. _Thomas debería de estar en su habitación_, pensó.

Así que antes de lamentarse y regresar a su habitación, se dirigió hacia la zona de recreaciones del colegio. Allí había tres mesas de billar, un equipo de música, un mini bar-snack, una pequeña pista de baile y unas cuantas mesas. Saludó a unos cuantos conocidos y después se dirigió hacia el área de la piscina. Chicos y chicas se bronceaban en aquel caluroso y soleado día; con pasos rápidos entró a la otra parte del edificio y con mucho cuidado de no ser vista por un profesor, caminó hacia la habitación de Thomas mirando a todos lados.

Suspiró, golpeó suavemente la puerta y tras un sofocado pase entró a la habitación del chico. Su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por unos pantalones de ejercicio mientras hacía pechadas a un lado de su cama. El chico levantó levemente su cabeza para ver quien era que lo buscaba y esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que era Bella. Su cabello negro caía delicadamente por su cara a causa del sudor, tenia las mejillas rojas y los ojos levemente hinchados. La chica frunció el seño más no dijo nada, sino que caminó hasta la cama del chico y se sentó.

- Hola Bella – dijo Thomas mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Qué tal tu clase de francés?

- No quiero hablar de eso – dijo la chica mientras se encogía de hombros – Fue una perdida de tiempo.

- La sabia desde un principio– dijo él a la vez que se secaba el sudor con una toalla que estaba encima de su escritorio. Se sentó en la silla - ¿A qué debo tu visita, _hermanita_?

- Este… este… ¿Qué harás este fin de semana? – dijo Bella nerviosa.

- Por ahora nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a invitar a salir? – dijo el chico con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Algo así… - dijo ella rehusando a su mirada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Veras… hoy hable con mi madre y me invito a que fuera con ella y mi padre a un reencuentro con una vieja amiga de la universidad – dijo mirándolo.

- ¿Y quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto con una sonrisa - ¡Por supuesto que iré! Es una maravillosa oportunidad para conocer a tus padres – dijo mas contento.

- Este… si… solo hay un problema – dijo Bella jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Thomas frunciendo el seño.

- Tendrás que ir como mi novio – dijo ella sonrojada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él confuso.

- No se como pero Renée pensó que lo eras y no tuve tiempo de aclarárselo, por favor – dijo la chica suplicando.

- ¡Vaya! Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso… pero esta bien… no hay problema, _amor – _dijo Thomas con una picara sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y le robaba un pequeño beso.

- ¡Thomas! – gritó la chica sonrojada y tirándole un cojín a la cara.

- ¡Ja! Este fin de semana si que va a ser muy interesante – dijo soltando unas risitas.

- Ya lo creo – dijo ella riéndose con él.

* * *

_Uff pense que nunca iba terminar este cap.. largo ¿Eh? bueno.... ¿que les parecio? mmmm ¿Que pasara entre montse y arthur? ¿Y en la casa de la amiga de su mama? ¿Que haran Alice y los chicos? ¿Algun dian Bella se dejara besar de Edward? Eso y mas en los proxs caps xD _

_Nota: Por si no se dieron cuenta Bella **no** sabe quien es Esme ¿ok?_

_Pd. Si tienen alguna idea de lo que podria pasar en el fin de semana no duden en dejarla, Besitos._

_CyJ_


	12. Razones y sorpresas

**__****§aint Thomas §chool**

**_Capitulo 12 _**

**_Razones y sorpresas_**

_El hombre se detuvo de repente con su vista clavada en una fotografía que reposaba en una pequeña mesa, con pasos elegantes caminó hacia ella y tomo el porta-retrato en sus manos. La mujer empezó a temblar de ira, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que tener una foto de su familia en la oficina? Miró al hombre con furia y este solo sonrió._

- _Así que esta es la pequeña Tanya, ¿No? – dijo poniendo la foto en su lugar, después agregó – Se parece mucho a ti…_

- _¡¿Para que rayos quieres saber si es ella?! ¡¿Para matarme otro hijo mas?! – gritó la mujer perdiendo los estribos y poniéndose de pie…_

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Arthur confundido.

- ¡Ja! Que gracioso, me matas de la risa - dijo la madre de Tanya con los ojos centelleantes de furia - ¿Acaso es posible que seas mas ridículo de lo que ya eres? ¿Con que cara te atreves aparecerte delante de mí después de lo que hiciste? ¿Después de todos estos años? – preguntó la mujer con rencor.

- Montserrat no se de que diablos hablas – dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.

- ¡Pues claro! Como siempre tus amigos estaban primero que yo ¿no? ¿Cómo podrías saber lo que yo tenia que decir ese maldito día de lluvia?- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Sabes perfectamente que las cosas no eran así – dijo el padre de Thomas irritado.

- ¡¿Y entonces cómo diablos eran?! ¡Eh! – dijo Montserrat derramando dos lagrimas y alzando la voz.

- Baja la voz, nadie tiene porque escuchar lo que estamos hablando – dijo Arthur mirando la puerta cerrada de la oficina de la señora D´enali con incomodidad. Volvió su cara hacia ella – Ese día te deje bastante claro que hablaríamos después, así que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que haya pasado – dijo entre dientes.

- Sigues igual de patético que antes – soltó una carcajada luctuosa – Ese día como dices, era el más feliz de mi vida, estaba dichosa, alegre, contenta, había encontraba mi rosa entre el montón de espinas, la luz de mi oscuridad… hasta que por tu culpa tuvimos ese maldito accidente – dijo derramando más lagrimas.

- ¿Y cómo diablos iba a saber que llovería? ¿Eh? Por si no te has dado cuenta no soy un maldito meteorólogo – Alzó la voz mandando al diablo sus modales.

- Cierto, pero pudiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que nos quedáramos en tu apartamento, ¡Maldición! Siempre quieres hacer lo que se te pega la maldita gana sin importarte los demás – dijo desahogándose con rabia y rencor - No quiero ni imaginar lo miserable que debe ser tu hijo.

- Él no tiene nada que ver con esto – dijo acercándose más a ella y agarrándola por los hombros – ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas y hablamos como dos personas civilizadas que somos?

- ¡No! – dijo soltándose de su agarré – Ese día quería que nos quedáramos en tu apartamento porque tenia que darte una buena noticia, pero tu preferiste que fuéramos a aquella estúpida fiesta, cedí como siempre por ti – Se secó sus mejillas empapadas por lagrimas – Bailamos, bebimos y fumamos, sin embargo puedo asegurar que estaba mucho más cuerda que tú – Hizo una pausa, su respiración se volvía mas agitada por cada frase que decía.

- Montse…

- ¡No me interrumpas! Cuando estábamos regresando empezó a llover y la visibilidad se dificultó. Te dije que nos detuviéramos hasta que el clima mejorara pero me rebatiste diciendo que estabas en perfectas condiciones y como el macho que eras podías llegar a tu casa. Como ya sabes, me callé. Pasaron los minutos y cada vez estaba peor, hasta que no pudiste controlar mas la moto. ¿Sabes lo que me quitaste con ese accidente? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te iba a decir? ¿De por qué estaba tan contenta y acepte todo lo que dijiste?

- Nunca me dijiste y a la semana siguiente del accidente desapareciste – Hizo una pausa- Me dejaste devastado.

- ¿Y yo que? ¿Qué me dejas a mí? Ese día te iba a decir que estaba embarazada, que esperaba un hijo tuyo, ¡un hijo! Y tú con tu egoísmo e ignorancia lo mataste, ¡Le arrebataste la vida de sus manos! ¡Le quitaste la oportunidad de ver este mundo! – Sin poderse controlar, volvió a llorar pero esta vez con mas fuerza – Cuando me dieron el alta en el hospital, decidí irme para tratar de olvidar y despedirme de mi bebe, ¡Nuestro bebe! – Su vista se perdió en el vacío – Pero al pasar los años nunca lo logré…. Sin embargo cuando conocí a William pude conocer otra parte de la vida, volví a sonreír… Después tuve a mi niña, Tanya.

Arthur la miraba con pena y dolor, nunca se había imaginado que Montserrat cargaba con ese peso en su alma, de repente la mujer levantó su mirada pero esta vez decidida – Ahora escúchame perfectamente por que no lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero ver a mi Tanya cerca de tu hijo, ¿Esta claro?

- Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver Thomas con esto? – preguntó el hombre confuso.

- Sé que algunos me creen tonta pero no lo soy y sé que mi hija esta perdidamente enamorada de tu hijo pero yo no quiero que ella pase por lo tú me hiciste pasar.

- Las cosas no tienen porque pasar igual, esta es la vida de ellos no la nuestra.

- ¡No me importa! Pero si es algo que puedo evitar, lo hare sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.

*****

*****

*****

*****

Se encontraba sentada y cobijada en el centro de su cama mirando todo su alrededor, estaba impresionada, es mas totalmente sorprendida por el desorden que se encontraba en su habitación, si es que se podía llamar así a lo poco que se podía ver en aquel lugar donde se suponía que era para dormir y descansar.

El suelo estaba completamente cubierto por un montón de ropa, y pudo divisar unas cuantas blusas y pantalones de ella. Soltó un grito ahogado _¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! En todo el día, nadie había estado en la habitación… ni Rose, ni Alice y mucho menos los chicos._ Solo ella y no era la culpable de eso.

Recordó que había pasado el día anterior con Thomas tonteando de allí para allá, practicando todo lo que deberían hacer cuando estuvieran delante de sus padres hasta que terminaron desparramados debajo de un árbol súper agotados bien entrada la noche. Recordó despedirse de Thomas con un pequeño beso en los labios – todavía ensayando –cuando la acompañó hasta su dormitorio. Recordó haber entrado a su habitación, encender las luces y encontrarlo ordenado perfectamente como siempre. También recordó que se había puesto el pijama y se había acostado sin ningún rastro de las chicas. Entonces, ¡¿De dónde había salido todo eso?!

Miró de nuevo todo su alrededor y se fijo en un papel pegado en el espejo el cual no había prestado atención en el primer análisis de la habitación. Con mucho cuidado se levantó de su cama y camino entre las ropas, procurando no pisar ninguna para evitar que Alice o Rose la mataran en un futuro. Cuando llegó al espejo, despegó la notita y la abrió para leer su contenido.

_Querida Bella:_

_¡Cuánto sentimos no haber estado en dos días seguidos contigo! Pero, no tienes de que preocuparte ya que Rose y yo te lo compensaremos con una salida de compras ¡Si! ¡Si! Bueno, yendo al grano no te preocupes por nosotras ni por los chicos, estamos perfectamente y pues solo nos tuvimos que ir bien entrada en la madrugada a la casa de mis padres. Ya veras lo rápido que nos volveremos a ver. _

_Xoxo_

_Rose & Alice_

_Pd: Sobre el desorden de la habitación, no te enojes pero fuimos nosotras, solo que no tuvimos tiempo de arreglarlo porque los chicos se quejaban de que tardábamos mucho. ¡Ah! Dice Rose que te fijes en el armario, creo que te dejo una sorpresa. Ya si me voy. Besos._

¿Otra vez sola? ¡Dios! ¡Que aburrido! Y para colmo tenía que batallar contra la revolución de las ropas, no las podía dejar tiradas por más que quisiera. Soltó un sonoro suspiro mirando de nuevo el enorme desorden de la habitación y después fijó su mirada en el reloj, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y había acordado con Thomas irse después del mediodía. Así que con mucho pesar empezó a recoger un montón de blusas que se encontraban a su derecha y las puso en perchas. Caminó sin ganas hacia el armario y después de abrirlo se encontró con su maleta ya preparada, frunció el ceño, no recordaba haberla preparado pero tras pensarlo detenidamente quizás esa era la sorpresa que Rose le había preparado. Esbozó una sonrisa. Ya les había tomado un enorme cariño a las chicas incluyendo sus estúpidas salidas de compras, y ni hablar de los chicos con sus bobadas, pero a pesar de cada una de sus virtudes y sus defectos desde el primer día que los vio, específicamente el día de la bienvenida ya que el día en que se escapó de su casa no contaba, ellos ya habían ocupado un lugar en su corazón.

Sorprendentemente después de una hora y quince minutos había terminado de recoger el desastre de la habitación. Se lanzó sobre su cama soltando un suspiro de cansancio mientras recordaba su reacción al encontrar un paquete – ya abierto – debajo de una montaña de ropa sin ninguna etiqueta o algo por el estilo.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y después de patear una pequeña montaña de chuchería se sentó en el suelo con el paquete. Le daba vueltas mientras lo examinaba para poder saber de que se trataba, pero todo estaba en blanco. Lo colocó en el suelo y lo miró fijamente. Una parte de ella quería abrirlo, pero otra le decía que lo más sensato era que no lo hiciera. Estaba indecisa, pero como siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica bastante curiosa y por meterse en situaciones que no le incumbía, tomó de nuevo el paquete en sus manos y lo abrió.

Esperaba encontrar cualquier cosa, desde algo vergonzoso hasta algún objeto comprometedor, menos aquello que tenía en la mano. Eran fotografías. De hecho eran bastantes fotografías divididas en dos pequeños sobres transparentes. En el primero había fotos de Edward y su novia en distintos momentos…. agarrados de las manos, besándose, charlando, discutiendo, riendo sentados debajo de un árbol… Puso a un lado ese paquete y tomó el segundo y al ver la primera fotografía quedó en shock, era ella…. Con Thomas… ¿Qué diablos era eso? Siguió pasando las fotografías una por una y cada una de ellas mostraba momentos de tristeza, diversión, alegría y nostalgia que había vivido con Thomas, a solas, sin ningún testigo. Entonces ¿De dónde diablos habían salido esas fotos? ¿Quién las hizo? ¿Qué hacía eso en la habitación? ¿A quién le pertenecía?

No, ya no podía seguir tirada en la cama con un montón de dudas en la cabeza. Necesitaba caminar al aire libre y despejar su mente. Necesitaba pensar con claridad para obtener respuestas. Habían sucedido muchos sucesos en un periodo corto de tiempo. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño.

Después de unos veinte minutos, estaba lista. Se miró en el espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar. La falda jeans le llegaba hasta medio muslo, un sweater morado de mangas tres cuarta se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y unas zapatillas converse, era el complemento perfecto para su vestimenta que le daba el toque de su personalidad. Un poco de maquillaje y el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado pero sofisticado, tal como Rose le había enseñado.

Tomó su celular, lo puso en el bolsillo trasero de su falda y con eso salió de su habitación.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, al parecer todos los estudiantes se habían ido a disfrutar el fin de semana largo fuera del colegio. Caminaba con lentitud y al parecer en el colegio ni siquiera se encontraban los profesores, ni los de limpieza. El lugar estaba tan tranquilo y callado e inevitablemente recordó lo que le había pasado en el baño, cuando se sintió observada, así que sin proponérselo apuró el paso y salió del recinto en menos de cinco minutos.

Afuera también estaba callado, sin embargo no era la mismo, ya que el canto de los pájaros y el ruido de las hojas meciéndose con el viento no la hacían sentir tan sola. Levantó la vista y vio el patio del colegio e inconscientemente se dirigió hacia un columpio que se encontraba en el aérea de juego de los pequeños.

Caminó hasta el y después se sentó. Era hora de pensar y entrelazar hechos para ver si conseguía resolver ese enigma que sin pensarlo había formado parte de el. Desde el primer día en el colegio habían sucedido cosas extrañas. Primero estaba que alguien la había acechado mientras tomaba una ducha, contando el extraño mensaje que estaba escrito en el espejo. También, si no se equivocaba el día del juego de soccer, ella y los chicos se habían encontrado con Edward y su novia – que por cierto no sabia como se llamaba – antes del partido. Rose y Emmett habían ido a saludar a la pareja sin embargo Alice se disgustó notablemente. Al parecer a Alice no le caía muy bien la chica. Cuando el partido finalizó Thomas le había advertido de que tenía que tener cuidado pero no específico de qué o de quién. Al otro día había almorzado con Thomas y se había enterado de su relación amorosa del pasado, en donde su mejor amigo y su novia lo engañaron para que luego se le escapara el apellido Cu… y esta mas que obvio que era Cullen ya que ese era el único apellido en el colegio entero que empezara por esas letras… Entonces, ¿Qué relación tienen Edward y Thomas? ¿Por qué Alice no se lleva con la novia de Edward?..... ¿Podría ser que Edward y Thomas fueran amigos en un pasado? ¿Por qué ahora no lo son? Y lo mas importante ¿De donde había surgido ese repentino interés de Edward para con ella? Y ¿De donde habían salido las condenadas fotos? ¿Alguien la seguía? ¿Alguien los investigaba? ¿Para que? ¿Qué querían con eso? Demasiadas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras se frotaba las sienes. El tanto pensar le había provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza y para colmo había salido de su habitación para obtener respuestas, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fueron más preguntas. Sacó el celular del bolsillo trasero y vio la hora, eran las 11:30…. Si no regresaba Thomas se pondría como loco.

Se puso de pié y regresó a su habitación.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Se miraban fijamente, ella estaba levemente irritada y él sumamente divertido con la situación. Hace apenas unos diez minutos se habían encontrado en el estacionamiento del colegio, sin embargo todavía no se habían puesto en marcha hacia la casa veraniega de la amiga de la madre de ella, ¿Por qué? No acordaban cual vehículo utilizar. Ella quería que fuera el BMW que le regalaron sus padres y él, obviamente quisiera que fuera su Jaguar. Él vestía un sweater arremangado hasta los codos azul marino, unos jeans gastados y unos zapatos negros. Su cabello negro caía delicadamente por su frente enmarcando sus ojos azul intenso.

- Me parece que sería mejor que fuéramos en mi coche – dijo Thomas con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Bella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Porque así parecerá que somos "novios" de verdad, querida - replicó como si fuera lo obvio.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - pregunto ahora la chica confundida.

- ¿Crees que sea apropiado que un hombre deje que su novia conduzca un coche cuando él lo puede hacer? Por lo que se a tu madre no le gustaría eso… - Dijo aguantando las ganas de reírse. Sabia que la chica cedería con eso….aunque lo hiciera después de gritar.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Sabes perfectamente que Renée está chapada a la antigua cuando se trata de ese tema! ¿Y tú lo usas en mi contra? ¡Eso ha sido muy vil de tu parte! – dijo haciéndose la indignada – Pero solo esta vez… escúchalo bien, solo hoy permitiré esta atrocidad y peligro público.

- Creo que te confundiste de papel, amor…. La única que puede atraer los problemas eres tu… ¿Qué te recuerda la palabra soccer? – dijo tomando su maleta y la de la chicha para entrarlas en la cajuela del coche.

- ¡Argh! ¡No puedes ser más estúpido! – dijo Bella dando la vuelta irritada para después subirse al coche y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

- ¡Querida! ¡El coche no tiene la culpa! – dijo Thomas soltando una carcajada.

Movió la cabeza negativamente mientras una sonrisa bailoteaba por sus labios. Por mas tiempo que pasara, Bella siempre seguiría siendo una pequeña… una niña en el cuerpo de mujer. Cerró la cajuela del coche y después se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Escuchaba música de su Ipod, como siempre hacía cuando estaba enojada, mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa, tenía toda la razón… ese fin de semana sería inolvidable… mucho mas de lo que se imaginaba.

Ajustó el GPS con la dirección de la casa veraniega de la amiga de la madre de Bella, y por un momento el lugar le pareció conocido, sin embargo por mas que intentaba recordar, no llegaba a ningún lado…. Se encogió de hombros y puso el auto en marcha.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Subía y bajaba las escaleras, abría y cerraba la puerta, se sentaba y al minuto ya estaba de pie… saltaba y brincaba de aquí para allá, era tan grande su ansiedad que hasta su familia y los invitados tenían los nervios crispados. Hace unas cuantas horas que había llegado con los chicos a su casa, en donde se encontraban sus padres acompañados de los padres de Bella.

Charlie Swan era un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad, alto, poseía el mismo color de cabello que Bella, un castaño con algunos mechones rojizos y unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de los ojos que resaltaban al sonreír. Mientras que Renée poseía una figura esbelta que contrastaba con su cabello corto de un castaño más claro que el de Charlie y Bella. Los ojos chocolatosos al igual que Bella. Ambos divertidos y alegres.

Pensó por infinita vez si había sido buena idea que Bella no supiera que Esme era su madre. Los únicos que sabían que Bella era la hija de los señores Swan eran Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y ella; y simplemente fue porque era parte del plan que nadie lo supiera. Ni siquiera Renée ni Charlie habían tenido la oportunidad de decir su nombre, para que Edward no se enterara, ya que si no eran Emmett y Jasper que los interrumpían con alguna estúpida "discusión", era Rosalie que cambiaba de tema. Suspiró, mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto que compartían ella y Jasper, después de mandarles un mensaje de texto a los chicos diciéndoles que suban.

Entró a su habitación, tomó una revista de moda y el control remoto del radio para después tirarse en su cama. Pulse el botón Play y en las cuatro paredes de su habitación empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción Just Dance de su ídolo, Lady Gaga, a la vez que ojeaba sin mucho animo la revista.

Estaba aburrida y ansiosa, oh si, claro que lo estaba. Por encima de la música escuchó la estruendosa voz de Emmett para después oír sus quejidos y la risa de su querido Jasper. De lo mas seguro Rosalie lo golpeó. Puso los ojos en blanco, por más que pudiera predecir algunas cosas, no sabia cuando Emmett, su hermano mayor, tendría la edad suficiente para madurar.

Segundos después la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por Jasper con Emmett y Rosalie pisándole los talones. Jasper se recostó a su lado mientras Emmett hacia un patético baile y Rosalie se sentaba en un sillón. La cama vibraba levemente con la risa de Jasper.

- Enana, ¿Qué paso? ¿Se te agotaron las baterías y ahora las intentas recargar? – pregunto Emmett acercando su cara a la de la chica.

- No seas payaso – dijo sacándole la lengua – solo estoy pensando.

- ¿Y tú lo haces? ¡Vaya! No sabia que tu cerebro sirviera para otra cosa que no sea comprar – dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

- Emmett ya cállate – dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él con una mirada amenazante, sin embargo su hermano mayor fue más ágil, la agarro del brazo y la jalo para que terminara sentada en su regazo en el suelo.

- Si me consientes, me callo rubia - dijo con una sonrisa picara - hoy no me has dado nada da nada.

- ¡No! ¡Aquí, No! – dijo Jasper sentándose rápidamente en la cama – No quiero que infecten mi habitación con sus hormonas desenfrenadas.

- Pero Jasper, ¿crees que se nos pasa por alto el ruido que hacen tu y Alice todas las noches? - preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo – Eso es…– comenzó Jasper.

- ¡Masaje! ¡si! Es masaje – dijo Alice completando la frase.

- Si claro, y yo me la paso jugando a las muñecas con Rose – dijo Emmett desinteresadamente.

- Como sea, ¿Dónde esta Edward? - preguntó Alice un poco ruborizada.

- Jugando ajedrez con Tanya – Contesto el rubio.

- Mmm… Esto no estaba en nuestros planes, se suponía que este era el momento perfecto para unir a Edward y a Bella, pero con ella aquí todo se complica – dijo la morena con una mirada de preocupación.

- Podemos encerrarla en un armario – apuntó el chico fuerte.

- Y le llevamos comida y agua cuando sea necesario – siguió el rubio.

- No sean ridículos, no podemos tenerla de prisionera, nuestros padres sospecharan – dijo Alice.

- ¡Alice! Ahora que recuerdo Renée dijo que Bella venía con su novio, ¿No te parece extraño que dijera eso cuando no tiene? - pregunto la rubia.

- Cierto, al menos que Renée lo haya malinterpretado – dijo la morena poniéndose de pie – No me extrañaría.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y entonces quien es el chico? – preguntó Jasper.

- Thomas, quien mas ¿no? – respondió Emmett.

- Exacto, así que no solo tendremos que juntar a Edward y a Bella, si no que también tenemos que resolver el problema entre Tanya y Thomas – aseguro Alice.

- Después de esto necesitare vacaciones – dijo Emmett dramáticamente mientras se acostaba en el suelo y Rosalie empezaba a quejarse.

- Para nada tarado, todavía tenemos que terminar con la decoración para la fiesta - dijo Rose levantándose del suelo enojada y volviendo a sentarse en el sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana.

- Esa condenada fiesta, por cierto Alice, ¿Dónde están las fotos que envió el tipo ese? Tenemos que guardarlas en la caja fuerte – dijo Jasper mirándola fijamente.

- Tienen que estar en mi bolso de mano – dijo como si fuera obvio, pero después de ver la cara de Jasper, especificó – Aquel bolso negro Louis Vuitton.

El rubio caminó tranquilamente hacía el bolso que se encontraba encima del velador de la habitación y después de recogerlo se acercó hacia donde estaba sentada su hermana gemela. Tomo asiento al lado de ella y rápidamente abrió el bolso para buscar en su contenido; estaban las llaves del porsche que Esme y Carlisle le habían regalado a Alice en la navidad pasada, maquillaje, tarjetas de crédito, el teléfono celular, un sweater y… ya.

- Allie, ¿Estas segura que están aquí? – pregunto Jasper con confusión en su rostro.

- Por supuesto, ¿Dónde mas, sino? – replicó.

- El problema es que revise todo y no están…… ¿Y si… – dijo un poco alarmado. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y volvieron su vista hacia el - ¿Y si se quedaron en el colegio?

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó el resto.

- Pero, pero…. Las metí en mi bolso, al menos que… se hayan quedado en el suelo con las demás ropas… ¡Rosalie! ¿Y si Bella las encontró? – dijo la muchacha menuda poniéndose rápidamente de pie - ¿Y si las vio? ¡Se va a enojar!

- Alice tranquilízate… de lo mas seguro no las vio… o eso creo – dijo Rosalie dubitativamente.

- No ayudas rubia – dijo Emmett serio – Recemos por que Bella no las haya encontrado, porque sino tendremos un gran problema.

- Podríamos preguntarle con una indirecta – sugirió Jasper, mirando por la ventana.

- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Alice, nerviosa.

- Ahora – dijo mirando un coche negro aparcándose en frente de la casa.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Durante la mayor parte del camino se la pasó escuchando música aleatoria del IPod, en donde algunas eran totalmente distintas a su personalidad, ya que en un momento podía estar escuchando una canción pop rock y al otro instante una metálica. Y aunque no lo crean, para ella eso no era nada raro, ya que sus familiares y principalmente sus amistades, eran muy variadas, completamente diferente a ella.

La ventana del coche tenía más de una hora que solo le mostraba una imagen borrosa de la vegetación debido a la velocidad en la que su acompañante estaba conduciendo el coche. Y a pesar de la música, su mente no se mantenía tranquila, sus pensamientos seguían viajando hacia aquella mañana en donde había hecho una supuesta tregua con Edward aunque ya hayan pasado algunos días de esos… y ahora que lo pensaba, ese momento había sido bastante extraño para su gusto… era como si encajara con él… a pesar de que él la sacara de sus cabales en tan solo unos segundos. Suspiró. Tenia que dejar eso por la paz y cuando lo volviera a ver, si es que lo hacia, se comportaría como una chica normal e intentaría ser su amiga, aunque ¡Diablos! Sería bastante duro, para ella y su autocontrol.

Por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba escuchando música desde hace unos minutos y ni tampoco podía estar enojada con Thomas, además de que se suponía que él era su novio ¿no? Y se vería mal que llegaran peleados a la casa de la amiga de su mama. Suspiró. ¡Que decepcionante era su vida! Ni siquiera podía hacer sentir a Thomas culpable. Con lentos movimientos se quitó los auriculares y metió el IPod en su bolso de viaje.

- Thomas – dijo llamándolo suavemente.

- ¿Si? – dijo el chico con la mirada centrada en la carretera y justo cuando ella se disponía a disculparse, la interrumpió – Sabes, pensé que eras más difícil, pero veo que no – dijo para voltearse a mirarla con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro y después palmeo suavemente la pierna de la chica.

- No seas idiota – dijo la chica quitándose la mano de él – solo quería disculparme por aquel berrinche infantil, pero veo que contigo no se puede- dijo mirándole fijamente.

- Disculpas aceptadas – dijo para después soltar una carcajada divertida, ella solo sonrió silenciosamente. Sin embargo después de verificar de nuevo el GPS, su expresión cambio radicalmente, a una de seriedad – Bella, ¿Estas segura de que esta es la dirección correcta?

- Por supuesto, mi madre me la envió y de la misma forma te la escribí – dijo mirándolo extrañada por su pregunta - ¿Por qué?

- Tengo la impresión de que conozco este lugar – hizo una pausa – ¿Cómo se llama la amiga de tu madre? – pregunto alejando su vista de la carretera y fijándola en los ojos chocolatosos de ella por unos instantes.

- Este… si no me equivoco creo que era Esme o algo así – El moreno palideció con la mención de ese nombre y apretó sus nudillos en el volante hasta que estos tuvieron totalmente blancos – Thomas – dijo pero el no parecía escucharla - ¡Thomas! ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto una Bella preocupada.

- La conozco – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto la chica totalmente confundida.

- Ya lo veras – dijo señalando con una mano algo que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de ellos.

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia lo que él señalaba y se quedo pasmada de la impresión. Ha unos kilómetros de ellos se encontraba una hermosa casa, o mejor dicho mansión, de dos niveles, pero larga de extensión, de color blanco hueso y tejas rojas. Grandes ventanales cubrían casi todas las paredes y un inmenso jardín con variedades de arboles y flores bien cuidadas se encontraban a la entrada de dicha mansión. Era hermosa. De ensueño. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial cuando el coche se detuvo cerca de la entrada. Si es que en algún futuro lejano se casaba y formaba una familia, quería vivir en una casa como esa, con grandes jardines para que los niños jugaran y una magnifica vista que pudiera apreciar en la noche con una copa de vino al lado de su esposo. Se volteo con una sonrisa a ver al chico que estaba en su lado.

- ¡Es hermosa! – dijo con suma alegría.

- Si… aunque te puedo asegurar que es mejor por dentro – dijo con seriedad – Esme tiene buen gusto para decorar.

- Imposible – dijo impresionada – Bueno, ¿Vamos? – dijo antes de abrir la puerta del coche y salir por esta. El chico la siguió después de emitir un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Estas segura de todo esto? – pregunto cuando llego a su lado.

- Por supuesto… ¿Por qué? ¿Te echas para atrás? – pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona.

- No, solo pensaba que no era completamente necesaria mi presencia – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Aja, lo que digas – dijo la chica caminando hacia la entrada, para después apretar el timbre. Un armonioso sonido anunció su llegada.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos para la chica y tortuosos para el chico, la enorme puerta de madera blanca se abrió, mostrándoles una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y castaños, de amable sonrisa.

- Tienes que ser Bella, eres idéntica a tu madre y a tu padre – dijo la mujer sin percatarse en la figura que se encontraba al lado de la chica, sonriendo ampliamente – Mucho gusto, querida – siguió para después darle un abrazo maternal, sorprendiendo a la chica.

- Igu…Igualmente – contesto la chica apartándose, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba nerviosa y dirigió su mirada al chico que se encontraba a su lado. Era tiempo de empezar a actuar – Él es Thomas Mackenzie…mi novio.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida e inevitablemente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Aunque le habían matado tres peones, una torre y un caballo, se podría decir que estaba ganando la partida de ajedrez. A la edad de doce años, en una tarde de verano, aprendió con su padre a jugar este juego. Sin embargo, era todo un reto tratar de vencer a Carlisle y últimamente Jasper se estaba convirtiendo en uno. Ahora mismo jugaba con Tanya y le había ganado tres de cinco partidas. Era muy buena, aunque a veces movía sus fichas sin mirar atentamente el tablero, lo que provocaba que él terminara matando una de sus fichas, como en aquel momento.

- Jaque mate – dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero…. ¿Qué? – replico la muchacha, tratando de encontrar la razón de la muerte de su rey - ¿Cómo? – dijo mirándola con sorpresa en sus ojos.

- No te preocupes… no podías evitarlo – hizo una pausa, mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el sillón de cuero blanco – Si te movías a la derecha, como quiera sucedería lo mismo – sonrió arrogantemente.

- Detesto que hagas eso – dijo Tanya fulminándolo con la mirada. Lentamente se paró de la butaca que ocupaba y se sentó al lado del cobrizo, para después besar con dulzura aquellos labios.

A veces no sabia, si lo besaba por que le gustaba o si lo hacia para no sentirse sola; y dejar que la soledad y la tristeza que sentía poco a poco la consumiera. Aunque no podía negar la culpabilidad que le embargaba cuando lo utilizaba de esa forma, por lo que desde hace unos días, esta reconsiderando la idea de contarle toda la verdad de Thomas, su madre y ella. No lo podía negar, tenía miedo y mucho de la reacción que podría tomar Edward al respecto. No quería quedarse sola. No le gustaba. Le aterraba.

Se alejó del chico y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, para después acomodarse entre sus brazos. Lo quería, pero no de la forma en que una mujer querría a un hombre, mas bien lo veía como un mejor amigo, un hermano. Y nuevamente sintió una punzada de culpa en su interior.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el hermoso sonido del timbre. Una armoniosa melodía creada por Edward, la cual fue adaptada para ese uso.

- Tenemos que darle la bienvenida a la hija de Renée y Charlie – dijo Edward tranquilamente – Todos deberían de estar ahí.

- ¿Y si nos quedamos, aquí, abrazados y tranquilamente? – respondió la chica con una sonrisa coqueta.

- No creo que sea lo correcto – dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso – Para la próxima.

Se puso de pie y ayudo a Tanya a hacerlo. Agarrados de la mano se dirigieron hacia la entrada en donde vieron a unos Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras unos Renée, Charlie y Carlisle miraban preocupados a una llorosa Esme. _¿Qué estaría pasando?_ Como si fuera a cámara lenta, Tanya y él dirigieron su vista hacia los invitados y sin proponérselos se quedaron de piedra. Habían perdido el color del rostro y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Eran ellos. Sus peores y a la vez amadas pesadillas. Por quienes latían secretamente sus corazones. Por quienes harían lo que estuviera a su alcance o más.

- Thomas – dijo una Tanya pálida y temblando ligeramente ante la mirada gélida que le enviaba el invitado.

- Bella – dijo después un Edward completamente serio.

* * *

_Ayyy ya no aguantaba mas y tuve que subir el cap. Todos los dias que usaba la pc y me ponia a traducir OFNW, STS me llamaba diciendo `Ven, publicame´ y por mas que trataba y trataba, era mas fuerte que yo, asi pues aqui ya tienen el cap. ¿Que tal? ¿Se sorprendieron con lo de Arthur y Montserrat? ¿Alguien se imaginó algo asi? ¿Que tendra planeado Monste para con Tanya? ¿Sera bueno o malo?_

_Cada vez mas se acerca el famoso baile, ¿Cual sera el tema? ¿Que sucedera? ¿Sera como de cuentos de hadas? ¿O una terrible pesadilla? ¿Que pasara con Edward y Bella? No se preocupen, les aseguro que en el proximo capitulo habra muchoos celos y unas cuantas provocaciones inconscientes._

_Esto y más en el proximo capitulo y__ en el mismo lugar._

_Besos._

_CyJ_

_Pd: Siento mucho la espera. De corazón. _


	13. Celos

**__****§aint Thomas §chool**

**Capitulo 13**

**Celos**

**Sábado**

Solo se escuchaba el resonar del reloj por toda la estancia debido al silencio sepulcral, la tensión y la confusión que se palpaba por todo el lugar. La castaña simplemente dirigía su mirada incrédula de su madre a su irritable y hermoso tormento,…. Edward. ¿Qué diablos hacía él ahí? ¿Acaso tenía tan mala suerte y por eso se lo encontraba hasta en donde menos se lo imaginaba? ¡Maldición! ¿Había cometido algún pecado mortal en alguna otra vida y ahora tenia que pagar por eso? No, eso no era posible. Y entonces, ¿Por qué él estaba ahí? Disimuladamente se pellizcó un brazo y comprobó que no estaba soñando… Y si sus deducciones tan pocas inteligentes no eran falsas, entonces los hermanos Cullen tenían que ser hijos de la amiga de su madre… ¿Por qué sus amigos no se lo habrían dicho? Se preguntó a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de extrañeza a la chica menuda.

Después miro al joven que se encontraba a su lado e inevitablemente no pudo evitar preocuparse. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, los nudillos casi blancos por la fuerza innecesaria que le aplicaba a su agarre en la correa de la maleta y por último el rostro completamente endurecido. Estaba más que claro que algo le pasaba… Siguió su mirada y vio a la persona a quien él miraba con frialdad… era la novia de Edward, ¿Thomas la conocía? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Y esa mirada tan fría? ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos? ¿Por qué ahora sentía que la chica la estaba fulminando con la mirada?

Al parecer ahí había gato encerrado y ella se encargaría de sacarlo.

Un murmullo interrumpió su cuestionamiento y todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón dirigieron su mirada hacia una esquina en donde se encontraba una pareja. Ella tenía el cabello del color de la miel, poseía una mirada verdosa maternal y su cara tenia forma de corazón, mientras que él tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y un rostro aristocrático.

La mujer se secaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por sus mejillas mientras el hombre acariciaba los hombros de ella y le decía palabras consoladoras al oído. Unos segundos después, ella dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia Thomas.

- Has crecido mucho, Thomas – Dijo Esme, caminando hacia él y estrechándolo en sus brazos con fuerza.

- Solo ha pasado un año - respondió el muchacho y después deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

- Buenas tardes, Bella - la saludo el hombre que antes había estado consolando a Esme, por lo que suponía tenía que ser esposo de esta – Disculpa lo ocurrido antes, pero es que Esme tiene mucho que no ve a Thomas y como puedes notar lo considera como un hijo más.

- No se preocupe – replicó un poco sonrojada, por haber presenciado aquella escena tan íntima entre ellos.

- ¡Bella! – gritó una voz más que familiar - ¡Mi niña! ¡Estas hermosa! – dijo su madre caminando hacia ella y estrechándola en sus brazos.

Se podría decir que madre e hija tenían los papeles invertidos. Renée era efusiva, despistada, extrovertida y siempre le encantaba hacer fiestas e ir de compras, por lo que podría congeniar perfectamente con Alice y Rose. Bella, al contrario, era tranquila, introvertida, responsable y le encantaba tener siempre un libro a mano.

- Ma…ma… no pue...do respi…rar – dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

- Lo siento, pero tienes que entender que me hacías mucha falta – dijo soltándola, permitiéndola tomar aire y saludar a su padre. Después de eso la tomó de una mano y empezó a presentarle a cada persona que se encontraba en el salón – Este buen hombre es Carlisle, el esposo de Esme, mi amiga. – fijo señalando al hombre que le regalo una bondadosa sonrisa – Estos de aquí son sus hijos Alice y su novio Jasper, Emmett y su novia Rosalie… ¡¿Verdad que son hermosos los gemelos?! y Edward y su novia Tanya

Se sintió observada por el grupo y pudo notar que cada uno de ellos la miraban de distintas formas. Carlisle, Jasper Y Rosalie lo hacían con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida. Emmett, como si fuera normal, con los ojos llenos de alegría y una sonrisa traviesa. ¿Por que sentía que algo que no lo iba a gustar se estaba cociendo en la descabellada mente del chico? ¡Que Dios la ayude! Por otro lado, Alice lo hacia con arrepentimiento, pero ¿Por qué?... Nota mental, tendría que hablar con ella más tarde. Sin embargo, hubo dos pares de ojos que la miraban con tanta intensidad que inevitablemente un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal. Edward la miraba con seriedad y decepción, mientras que Tanya lo hacía con odio. Tragó en seco y después dirigió su mirada hacia su madre que seguía hablando de una y mil cosas sin sentido para ella.

Volvió su vista hacia Edward y Tanya, pero para su sorpresa ellos ya no estaban. Estaba confundida, ¿Por qué esas miradas? ¿Por qué se fueron tan repentinamente? Su padre al parecer lo noto y se dispuso a hacer algo.

- Renée – pero la mujer seguía hablando y no lo escuchaba - ¡Renée! – repitió mas alto hasta llamar su atención. Ella lo miro con un poco de fastidio por su interrupción - ¿Por qué no salimos con Carlisle y Esme hacia el área de la piscina; y dejamos que los chicos se pongan cómodos?

- Esta bien – dijo a regañadientes – Pero después nos tienen que alcanzar y Alice si Bella no quiere ir tienes todo el derecho de llevarla hasta por las orejas – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosillas ¿cierto? – dijo lanzándole una mirada a Thomas.

- Si Renée, no te preocupes – respondió Alice.

Después de unas palabras más, los adultos se dirigieron, echando unos cuantos chistes entre ellos para aligerar el ambiente, hacia el área de la piscina acompañados de toallas, protector solar y lentes de sol. Pero a pesar de ello, la incomodidad invadió de nuevo el espacio en donde se encontraban los jóvenes. Jasper decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¡Thomas! ¡Qué sorpresa! No sabíamos que venias, ¿Tiempo sin pasarte por aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece si Emmett y yo te llevamos ahora a tu habitación? Ya sabes, para que te pongas cómodo y después vamos a la piscina para hacer competencias como las que hacíamos cuando éramos unos críos – dijo Jasper llamando la atención de Thomas y después dándole un codazo a Emmett en las costillas antes de que replicara algo.

- Por mi esta bien – contesto con calma y una pequeña sonrisa para después seguir a los chicos por las escaleras hacia su vieja habitación.

A la vez que los chicos desaparecían por el pasillo izquierdo de la segunda planta, Bella se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba salir su enojo a flote. Las miro reprobatoriamente.

- Espero que tengan una muy buena razón para no decirme la verdad.

- No te lo queríamos esconder – dijo Rosalie caminando hacia ella y quitándole el bolso de la mano – simplemente pensamos que si te decíamos que Esme era la madre de los chicos no querrías venir.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida.

- Bella – dijo ahora Alice tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia su habitación - ¿Acaso no lo ves? Si te decíamos que era a mi casa que venías, no lo harías porque aquí esta Edward, no se que pasa entre ustedes, pero es mas que obvio que no se llevaban nada bien – siguió su amiga como si estuviera hablando con una nenita de cinco años.

- Eso no es cierto – pero desde que dijo esa frase sus amigas pusieron los ojos en blanco - bueno, quizás un poco.

- Ni siquiera pueden hablar sin pelear – dijo Rose abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Era preciosa y muy espaciosa. Las paredes estaban de color azul cielo, la cama era blanca con almohadones de distintos tonos de azul. Había una cómoda del mismo color que la cama, algunas lámparas azules con detalles del mar y un armario blanco. Al fondo había un balcón que mostraba una hermosa vista del jardín de la casa.

- Hicimos una truega – dijo Bella despacio mientras seguía admirando la habitación.

- ¡¿En serio?! – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- No griten, el mundo no tiene porque enterarse de lo que estamos hablando – dijo como si fuera obvio pero antes de que Rose y Alice pudieran decir algo, continuo – si, la hicimos, pero no quiero que intervengan, las cosas irán a mi modo, ¿Está claro?

- Si capitana – dijeron las dos con una sonrisa.

- Más les vale – dijo caminando hacia la cama y dejándose caer en ella. Suspiró, al igual que su apariencia era tan cómoda. Cerró los ojos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ambas chicas se miraron significativamente, mientras Bella estaba contando ovejitas en sus sueños. Con la mirada, ambas acordaron que tenían que empezar con la operación: Engatusamiento de Edward sin intención aparente de parte de Bella. Nombre muy estúpido y largo pero el único que era aceptable.

- Eso si que no Bella, no te puedes dormir, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que párate de ahí – dijo Rosalie caminando hasta ella y jalándola de una mano.

- No quiero – dijo soltándose y sentándose en la cama. Sintió que algo choco con su cara, se lo quitó de encima y vio a Alice mirándola con diversión. Lo dejaría pasar, pero solo por ahora. Vio lo que tenia en las manos y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro - ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto como si no fuera obvio.

- Un traje de baño, Bella – dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- Se que lo es… pero ¿Para qué me lo das? – dijo poniéndolo a un lado de la cama.

- Primero que todo, es tuyo y segundo te lo doy para que te lo pongas y te bañes en la piscina – dijo con palabras suaves.

- Me quiero quedar aquí – dijo volviéndose a recostar – Estoy cansada.

- Bella, Bella, Bella – canturreo Rose – Al parecer no entiendes – dijo sentándose a su lado – Te lo explicare con palabras más… más… ¿Cómo le digo Alice? – dijo volteando a ver a la chica.

- Con palabras sencillas para que pueda entender su cerebro – dijo de espaldas, mientras acomodaba la ropa en el hermoso armario blanco.

- Exacto – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – Veras Bella, tienes dos opciones: O te pones el bikini y vas a la piscina o vas con nosotras a comprar las cosas para la fiesta. Eres libre de elegir lo que deseas.

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de ambas al saber la respuesta que daría la castaña.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Se pasaba la mano frenéticamente por el cabello a la vez que caminaba en círculos por toda su habitación. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre y si seguía así, tendría las posibilidades de una calvicie prematura o de que el suelo terminara con un agujero. Desde un sillón que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, Tanya lo observaba con un sinfín de emociones acumuladas en su mirada. Pero no le importaba, tenía que encontrar una solución. Nunca se imagino tener a ambas chicas bajo un mismo techo, y ahora, había ocurrido sin que estuviera preparado.

Los últimos días los había pasado perfectamente tranquilo al lado de Tanya, charlaban de temas sin importancia y jugaban algunas partidas de ajedrez mientras compartían sonrisas, calor y besos. Pero después llegó ella, la chica que había entrado a su vida de la noche a la mañana volviendo todo un caos. Aquel día que hicieron la tregua, había tenido muchísimas ganas de probar esos labios carnosos y rosas, simplemente para satisfacer sus ganas. Por que eso era ella, un capricho o eso era lo que creía. Sin embargo, le dijo que era novia de Thomas, aquel que algún día dejo de ser su amigo por una causa desconocida. Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero cuando él apareció en su casa, comprobó que lo que le había dicho la chica era verdad. ¿Por que tenía que ser él y no otro chico del colegio?

Se detuvo en la ventana y vio una imagen que tenía meses que no veía. El balcón de su cuarto daba hacia el área de la piscina y, allí pudo ver a sus padres y a los señores Swan, hablando de algún tema desconocido para él y bebiendo unas copas de licor mientras los chicos jugaban waterpolo. Recordó cuando apenas eran unos críos y venían a la casa veraniega todas las vacaciones de verano para jugar, hacer barbacoas y travesuras a las chicas. Aquellos eran tiempos divertidos y pensar que ahora eran tan diferentes.

Levantó la mirada y vio al frente. Era la habitación en donde se quedaba Bella. Las cortinas estaban completamente abiertas permitiendo pasar los rayos de sol. Alice y Rose hablaban entre ellas y se reían de algo. Segundos después la puerta que daba al baño se abrió y salió una figura. Recorrió con su mirada aquellas largas y torneadas piernas, siguió subiendo y se encontró con un abdomen plano, luego admiro aquellas redondas protuberancias cubiertas por la parte superior de un traje de baño azul turquesa con adornos blancos. No eran ni muy grandes y ni muy pequeñas, eran perfectas. Después siguió por su cuello adornado con una cadena de plata y por ultimo su rostro. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. En otras palabras, estaba hermosa.

De repente sintió a Tanya, de pie y a su lado, por lo que apartó la mirada. La chica simplemente arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Qué tanto le ves? - preguntó con desdén.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? – Contestó Edward, caminando hacia el sillón que Tanya antes ocupaba.

- No me veas como idiota por que no lo soy, ¿Qué tiene ella para que te quedes embobado? - pregunto de nuevo.

- No se de que hablas – dijo con indiferencia.

- ¡Mientes! Solo tuvo que llegar para proclamar como suya toda tu atención, dime ¿Te gusta? ¿Te movió el piso? – dijo acercándosele.

- No hables tonterías

- No estoy ciega, se lo que vi – dijo con convicción.

Suspiró y dijo – Tanya ¿Acaso importa? No ¿Con quién estoy? Contigo ¿Te pregunté porque te pusiste tan pálida como un papel y empezaste a temblar en la presencia de Thomas? No y si, si lo note y tampoco te presiono para que me lo digas. Presiento que algo paso entre ustedes, pero se que todavía no estas preparada para decírmelo, sin embargo, a pesar de todo sigo a tu lado, ¿Es que tu no puedes hacerlo?

- Lo… intentare – dijo en un susurro, asombrada.

Edward se paró del sillón y se acercó a Tanya, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y después se encaminó con el traje de baño a mano hacia el cuarto de baño.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados y que se contradecían los unos con los otros. Por un lado estaba feliz y orgullosa de que Thomas haya seguido adelante y que ahora tuviera otra mujer en su vida, pero por el otro lado estaba celosa y hasta se sentía poca cosa. ¿Cómo era posible que la haya olvidado tan rápido? ¿Acaso nunca la quiso? ¿O solo fue un juego para él? Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenia esa chica que llamaba tanto la atención? La había visto desde lejos en unas cuantas ocasiones en el colegio, siempre en compañía de los chicos o de Thomas. Es cierto, ella es bonita; pero tampoco es como si fuera la ultima coca- cola en el desierto.

Pero lo que no podía comprender era como esa chica había conquistado primero a Thomas y ahora a Edward, ambos hombres de su vida, que le pertenecían. Tendría que decirles unas cuantas palabras, pero después de que lo hiciera con Thomas.

Se miro en el espejo, su cuerpo escultural solo estaba cubierto por un bikini color negro, el cual dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas, su abdomen plano y; su hermosa y delicada piel blanca como la nieve. El cabello rubio rojizo le caía como una cascada por la espalda.

El sonido de su celular la sacó de su pensamiento. Era un mensaje. Lo tomó de su cómoda y rápidamente fue a la mensajería para leer el envío.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya… espero que le presencia de Thomas solo sea una prueba mas y la sepas aprobar. Esa chiquilla será un estorbo en tu relación con Edward y si no quieres problemas mas te vale que la saques de tu camino, al menos que no quieras que intervenga. No hagas cosas que en tu lugar no haría._

_Tu madre._

_Ah, se me olvidaba, tengo contactos en todos los lugares, así que ten cuidado con tus decisiones._

Trago en secó, ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Tenía que estar imaginando, ¿cierto? Revisó de nuevo su teléfono celular, pero no estaba equivocada, todo era la cruda realidad.

Desde hace días su madre estaba extraña, había discutido con su padre por un tema desconocido para ella, provocando que hasta se fuera de la casa. Luego de eso, se empezó a juntar con personas que nunca en su vida había visto. Dejó de provocar calidez con su presencia, para convertirse en un ser frio y calculador. Y ahora, a pesar de mantenerla vigilada, también la amenazaba.

Tenía que ingeniar algo, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que su madre se metiera en eso, era un problema de ella que tenia que resolver sola. Unos toques en la puerta, la alertaron de la llegada de Edward, tomó su pareo rojo, se lo amarró a la cintura y después esbozó una sonrisa ladeada para tratar de disimular el torbellino de pensamientos que corrían por su mente, con el fin de despistar a Edward y a los demás. _Es hora de actuar_, se dijo a si misma, mientras pensaba en cual seria su próximo movimiento.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Acaso ella era una muñeca personal para que las chicas siempre estuvieran jugando a vestir a Bella? ¡No!, ella era una persona normal que podía tomar sus propias decisiones, ¿cierto? No importa si tienen que ver con vestidos, zapatos o maquillaje, ¿no? Y entonces ¿Por qué ahora estaba en shock mirando la ropa que estaba en su armario? ¡Ropa nueva! ¡Que no le pertenecía! ¿Dónde estaban sus converses? ¿Sus sandalias favoritas? ¿Sus vestidos holgados? ¿Sus chándales? ¡No estaban entre esa ropa que Rose empacó! ¿Cómo fue que se dejó engañar tan fácilmente?

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a las chicas, aun con la boca levemente abierta de la impresión. Todavía no lo podía comprender, ¿Cómo era posible que ella accediera a ponerse ese pedazo de traje de baño, y aun así, las chicas intercambiaran sus ropas? ¡No era justo!

- Alice… Rose… ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? – dijo con los ojos llorosos por la indignación, mirando a las chicas.

- Veras Bella, pensamos que te gustaría cambiar un poco de estilo, ya sabes más femenino – dijo Rose riéndose nerviosamente.

- ¿Dónde esta? – dijo la castaña más seria.

- La donamos, ¿Algún problema con eso? – pregunto Alice tranquilamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Es mía!

- Por Dios, no hagas semejante berrinche, fue por una buena causa – dijo Alice caminando hacia el armario y sacando una camisa blanca y escotada de las que se están utilizando en este verano. – Ponte esto, te quedara perfecto.

- No lo hare – replico como una niña pequeña.

- Bueno, tu sabrás, no vemos ningún problema en que salgas solo con ese hermoso traje de baño, pero no sabíamos que te gustaba ser tan exhibicionista – dijo Rose con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡Argh! ¡Las odio! – dijo Bella arrebatándole la camisa a Alice de las manos.

Ambas sonrieron, todo estaba resultando más fácil de lo que habían acordado. Bella todavía un poco enojada se puso el camisón y unas sandalias que Rose le había pasado. Con pasos lentos, Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta, como si estuviera caminando hacia la guillotina, mientras Rose y Alice trataban de aguantar la risa inútilmente.

Caminó hacia las escaleras para ir hacia el área de la piscina, las chicas todavía seguían soltando una que otra risita, hasta que ella decidió dar la vuelta y fulminarlas con la mirada para ver si las chicas ya se callaban, pero fue inútil, ahora se reían con mas ganas. Suspiró cansinamente, mientras aumentaba más su paso.

Cuando llegó al salón, se dirigió hacia el camino que sus padres habían tomado una hora antes, las carcajadas y las voces de las chicas se escuchaban a lo lejos. Cuando iba a doblar en una esquina, chocó con algo que se interpuso en su camino y justo cuando iba a caer unos brazos rodearon su cintura con fuerza, al levantar la vista para comprobar con que había sido, se topó con unos ojos verdes inconfundibles. Siempre tropezaba con él. Con Edward.

Lentamente se soltó de los brazos de él y se alejó unos pasos, todavía sosteniéndole la mirada. Sin embargo, la de él tomó otro curso y recorrió su cuerpo con intensidad, como si su mirar pudiera traspasar hasta la ropa mas gruesa. Sentía que la quemaba con la vista e inevitablemente la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas provocándole un hermoso sonrojo y haciendo que se viera más apetecible.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró con Edward mas cerca que nunca, y por instinto retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero él ágilmente se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que la tuvo acorralada en la pared. Apoyó una mano en su cintura y le acaricio su mejilla sonrojada con la otra. La veía fijamente, con aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas, que la llevaban a la locura. Tragó en seco. Eso no debería de estar pasando, ¿Y si alguien los encontraba en esa situación tan comprometedora?

Edward acercó sus labios hacia su oreja, y tras darle un pequeño beso en el lóbulo, le susurró con voz grave – Eres tan hermosa.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Edward rápidamente se alejó y dijo – Iré por hielo, ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Dijo con una pequeña hielera en la mano - ¿Un coctel estaría bien?

-Este… no, estoy bien– dijo la chica todavía en un trance.

- Nos vemos en la piscina – dijo Edward dirigiéndose a lo que la chica suponía era la cocina.

Esto no estaba bien. Para nada bien. Él era novio de Tanya y ella se suponía que se hacia pasar por la de Thomas, pero al parecer a él no le importaba, tenia que hacérselo entender, pero ¿Cómo? Lo único que le llegaba a la mente era que no se separaría de Thomas al menos que fuera justamente necesario. Por ahora haría eso hasta que se le ocurriera otra cosa.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Se suponía que tenía que haberse controlado, pero desde que su cuerpo chocó con el de ella, inmediatamente perdió todo el autocontrol que se suponía que tenía. Pero es que ella se veía… tan hermosa, apetecible, exquisita y estaba seguro que él no era el único que quería navegar por su cuerpo tal como lo haría un pirata en el mar.

Se bebió un vaso de agua para tratar de calmarse y después tomó en una mano la hielera. Con pasos seguros, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el área de la piscina en donde encontró a Tanya recostada en una cama de playa tomando sol y a Bella hablando con Charlie, Renée, sus padres, los chicos y Thomas. Se dirigió hacia el bar para colocar la hielera, sin embargo una imagen hizo que se detuviera.

Su ex mejor amigo, jaló a Bella por su muñeca para que cayera sentada sobre sus piernas, ambos andaban solo con traje de baño dejando mucha piel al descubierto. Los chicos hicieron un comentario y Thomas simplemente esbozó una sonrisa coqueta a la vez que Bella se sonrojaba y en una fracción de segundo se encontraba besando los labios rosas y carnosos que el tanto había deseado.

Su expresión se volvió fría, sin embargo un fuego que había surgido tras verlos besándose se extendió por todo su cuerpo, quemándole las entrañas. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ella tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, pero inevitablemente unas palabras llegaron a su mente. _Eran celos. Estaba celoso. _Ese era el nombre de la sensación que estaba sintiendo y eso le desagrado completamente.

No quería sentirse así, tan vulnerable. Y si ella andaba por ahí coqueteándole a cualquier hombre que se encontrara cerca, con o sin su intención, era su problema. Trataría con todas sus fuerzas de alejar esa imagen de su mente y disfrutar el fin de semana con Tanya a su antojo, por que ya había tomado una decisión y era tratar de olvidarse de Bella. Sin embargo, él no sabia que sus amigos no se lo permitirían.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Se dirigían hacia el centro comercial más cercano, el cual se encontraba a unos cuarenta minutos de su casa. Hace una semana habían comprado todo lo relacionado a la decoración de la fiesta, ya sea desde manteles, telas, velas hasta rentar el catering, la música y el hotel en donde se celebraría. En fin, todo iba viento en popa y lo único que hacia falta era comprar los vestidos y los trajes, de los cuales se encargarían esa mismísima tarde.

Se suponía que la menor de los Cullen tenía que estar sumamente emocionada por que iban a hacer algo que siempre le encantaba pero últimamente tenía muchas cosas que rondaban por su mente. Esperó encontrar las jodidas fotos en la maleta de Bella pero ahí no estaban, revisó entre la ropa, los zapatos y nada de nada. El único lugar en donde no había revisado era en un cofre mediano y era por que tenía llave y no sabia en donde se encontraba. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Las necesitaba urgentemente y si no las conseguía se metería en un grandísimo problema. Ni Edward ni Tanya las podían ver, y Dios la libre de que los cuatro se enteraran del plan que tenia maquinado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

- Alice, ¿Las encontraste? – preguntó con la vista fija en la carretera.

- Todavía no, aunque creo saber donde están – dijo la pequeña.

- Y ¿Por qué no vamos y las buscamos? – replicó Rose.

- Están con llaves y temo que si _Alex_ se entera, nos metamos en problemas – dijo en voz baja y suave.

- Alice no tiene como, además no hacemos nada malo, simplemente nos mantenemos al tanto de lo que hacen.

- Lo se, pero _Alex_ no lo vería así, recuerda que nos pidió que hiciéramos ese trabajo y nos negamos.

- Temes que piense que lo que hicimos fue una traición – dijo Rose a la vez que parqueaba el BMW rojo.

- Exacto, es que esta demente y temo que haga algo en contra de nosotros o incluso de Bella.

- No te preocupes, no hará nada, ahora relájate y vamos de compras, ¿Si? – preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.

* * *

_Hey guys! _

_¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien eh! Bueno hoy andaba por el campo y recien les traigo la cosecha, ¿Que les parecio? Se que el cap no fue tan largo, pero es como que algo así como una introduccion de los problemas que se desencadenaran de ahora en adelante y les aseguró que tratare de sorprenderlos._

_Ahora si, diganme todo lo que piensan... no tengan miedo... ¿Quien sera Alex? ¿Que pasara en el proximo capitulo? ¿Conseguira Alice las condenadas fotos? ¿Que hara Edward? ¿Y tanya? ¿Bella llegara a sacar el gato encerrado? _

_Esto y mas en los proximos capitulos.... espero con mucho gusto sus reviews, opiniones, comentarios, ideas o quejas._

_Besitos_

_CyJ_


	14. El tercer factor de la ecuación

**__****§aint Thomas §chool**

**_Capitulo 14_**

**_El tercer factor de la ecuación_**

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón mientras escuchaba a su ayudante tocar una de sus canciones favoritas. Era macabra y mantenía un suspenso continuo, pero en los últimos compases se volvía triste y desgarradora. Recordó como su vida casi perfecta, después de arduos trabajos, se convirtió en miserable cuando su Tanya se enamoró del hijo de aquel patán que ella llegó amar y después se volvió una pura mierda cuando lo vio otra vez. Ese hecho le provocó muchas consecuencias; había peleado con su querido esposo hasta el punto de llegar al divorcio, mantenía en constante vigilancia a su hija, no podía permitir que se volviera a juntar con el tal Thomas, contrató espías para que siguieran los movimientos de la tal Bella y hasta a base de amenazas la tenia un poco asustada. Sin embargo, presentía que eso no sería todo y tendría que hacer uso de otros métodos, unos más mortales que otros.

Tomó el último sorbo de su copa de coñac con amargura y después de depositar la copa sobre una mesa ratona que tenía cerca, se puso de pie y halagó al intérprete de la hermosa composición.

- Cada vez te sale mejor, Alex – dijo la mujer caminando hacia el muchacho.

- Gracias Montse – le contestó el joven – sin embargo nunca me saldrá tan perfecta como a usted.

La mujer se rió – Me halagas querido, pero sabes que solo toco por placer.

- Es cierto – dijo Alex para después ponerse de pie y dejar libre el banco que estaba frente al piano - ¿Por qué no deleita mis oídos con una de sus hermosas interpretaciones?

- Con mucho gusto – Dijo Montserrat con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras tomaba asiento en la banquilla del piano.

La melodía era rápida y solo un pianista experto la podía tocar con tal grado de perfección. Cualquiera que la viera diría que Montserrat había tenido que practicar muchas horas al día para poder interpretarla perfectamente, pero no era así. Esa canción era totalmente espontanea y provenía de sus pensamientos que se trasmitían con mucho ímpetu desde su mente hasta sus largos y finos dedos para que después estos se movieran con maestría sobre las teclas de marfil.

Vestida de negro resaltaba su delicada piel blanca como la porcelana, el cabello rubio rojizo le caía en cascada por la espalda y tenía los ojos cerrados, lo cual producía que a los ojos del joven Alex la mujer pareciera un ángel. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su teléfono celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negro.

Con agiles movimientos tomó su móvil y caminó hacia la cocina para no interrumpir la hermosa melodía que tocaba Montserrat. Era un reporte. La información que esperaba desde hace algunas horas y al fin los detectives se lo hacían llegar. Con rapidez leyó todo lo que eso decía y después de esbozar una mueca de desagrado, volvió al salón en donde se encontraba su jefa.

La mujer lo escuchó llegar, sin embargo siguió tocando la melodía hasta el final de ésta. Después, sin moverse un ápice, abrió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que se encontraba delante de ella. Era alto y fuerte, su piel trigueña contrastaba perfectamente con su vestimenta negra al igual que la de ella, sus ojos negros poseían un mirar férreo y, su cabello negro azabache no era ni muy largo ni muy corto. Lo llevaba peinado al descuido.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Al parecer su esposo no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, le dijo a sus abogados todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la mujer ahora con cierto interés.

- Estos le dijeron que tenía que llevar el caso a la justicia y declarar que usted sufre de demencia para que la internen en un hospital psiquiátrico; y por consiguiente quitarle la custodia de su hija – dijo Alex con los brazos cruzados.

- Mmm, interesante – Montserrat esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Al parecer mi querido William quiere que juguemos – Aplaudió con alegría - Y no podemos dejar que él lo hago solo, ¿no?

Alex sonrío ante la insana alegría de la señora D´enali – Tiene toda la razón, mi querida señora, ¿Qué quiere que haga?

- Por ahora solo quiero que _juegues_ con él – hizo una pausa – pero si persiste creo que tenemos que darle un _jaque mate_…. Nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de perder.

Dicho eso, Montserrat cerró de nuevo los ojos y empezó a tocar otra melodía, esta vez con una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios. Alex no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Le encantaba _jugar_ y _ganar_ una partida de ajedrez.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Las risas de Emmett y Jasper se escuchaban por toda la casa debido a que esos dos no se podían controlar o reír moderadamente ante cualquier gracia o chiste. Tomó el IPod que descansaba sobre la mesa que se encontraba a su izquierda y subió el volumen hasta lo máximo. Perfecto. Ya no escuchaba las risas estruendosas de sus amigos. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dispuso a seguir tomando el sol, donde se encontraba desde hace una hora, al lado de Tanya.

Hace unos treinta minutos sus padres y los de Bella se habían ido con la excusa de que ya habían tomado mucho sol y que ahora era turno de que ellos lo aprovecharan. Después se enteró de parte de su padre y de Charlie que en realidad se iban porque habían invitado a su madre y a Renée a ver una película y a cenar. Edward concordó con ellos en que si hubieran dicho la verdadera razón, no se habrían ido a salvo de unos de los famosos comentarios de Emmett y Jasper… ¿Y por que no? También uno de Thomas, el cual había demostrado que la confianza existente entre sus padres y él seguía siendo la misma desde hace años.

Inevitablemente recordó aquel beso entre Thomas y su Bella. Fue una experiencia tan horripilante, tan amarga, tan triste y tan… pendeja. Tenia que ser sincero, era horripilante porque nunca en sus pesadillas había visto algo tan horroroso, tan amarga porque a su parecer no fue un beso tan dulce como el se lo habría dado, tan triste porque se dio cuenta que el no tenía que desear eso y tan pendeja porque no fue él quien se lo dio. Era la cruda realidad.

Sin embargo después pudo comprobar que algo parecido había pasado con Thomas, cuando él le estaba aplicando protector solar a Tanya, en su espalda, en sus brazos, en su cuerpo. Tampoco le pasó desapercibida la mirada que Jasper le lanzó a Emmett.

Sin pensar demasiado pudo darse cuenta de que Thomas estaba deseoso de ocupar su lugar al lado de Tanya, pero había algo que lo evitaba y eso era lo que quería saber. Tomó la cerveza que se encontraba en la blanca mesa ubicada entre las camas de playas y justo cuando iba a tomar un sorbo sintió una pelota mojada estrellarse en su asiento provocando que la cerveza fría cayera en su pecho caliente debido al sol. Casi lanza un grito de la impresión pero justo a tiempo se contuvo. Se quito los lentes de sol y miró a su alrededor. Emmett lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente, mientras Bella y Jasper a duras penas contenían la risa. Thomas no se encontraba por ningún lado. Con enojo se paró del lugar en donde estaba sentado, dejando el IPod sobre la mesa.

- ¡Maldición Emmett! ¿Podrías tener mas cuidado la próxima vez? – preguntó un Edward irritado, mientras se quitaba las gotas de cerveza del pecho.

- No me vengas con esa. Tengo rato llamándote y simplemente me ignorabas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Edward miró a Jasper y Bella, quienes simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Y no pudiste salir un momento de la piscina y decírmelo como una persona normal en vez de lanzarme esa pelota? – dijo señalando al objeto rojo que se encontraba a su espalda.

- Edward, no puedo creer que hagas esa pregunta sabiendo como es Emmett – contesto Jasper con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¡Oye! ¿Acaso estas diciendo que soy anormal? – pregunto Emmett levemente enojado.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Para nada! – Dijo Jasper rápidamente – Solo lo estoy insinuando.

Emmett hizo un puchero. Sin embargo para ese momento se escuchaba por todo el lugar la delicada risa de Bella, quien a duras penas se mantenía flotando en la piscina. Tanya arrugó el ceño ante lo hermosa y despreocupada que se veía Bella riendo de esa forma e inmediatamente apartó su mirada del lugar.

- En fin, ¿Qué es lo que querían? – pregunto Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Queremos que juegues con nosotros, Emmett dice que sin mucho esfuerzo te puede ganar en lo que sea, que dices ¿Vienes y haces que se trague todo lo que ha dicho? – respondió Bella con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas a causa del sol.

- ¿Es una apuesta? – Preguntó el menor de los Cullen con los ojos brillantes.

- Por supuesto – le respondió ahora Emmett - Aunque sabes que será difícil que me ganes – dijo presumiendo y flexionando sus músculos.

- ¿Cuál será el premio? – quiso saber mientras entraba a la piscina.

- Lo que quieras - contestó Jasper - ¿Te unes?

- Dalo por hecho.

Y sin más se pusieron a jugar en pareja, siendo un equipo Emmett – Bella y el otro Edward – Jasper. Acordaron que se diría cual sería al premio al finalizar la competencia y que sin protestas el equipo perdedor tenía que cumplir con lo que fuera que el equipo ganador pidiera. Sumamente concentrados se enfocaron en el juego olvidándose completamente de la ausencia de Thomas y de Tanya, quien se suponía que tenia que estar bronceándose, pero que silenciosamente había abandonado el área de la piscina en busca de cierto chico desaparecido.

_Sin saber que eso traería ciertas consecuencias negativas tanto para ella como para los demás._

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Cerró los ojos mientras expulsaba lentamente el humo por sus labios. Estaba cansado y no se refería al cansancio físico sino al emocional. En las últimas semanas se había comportado como un joven completamente inútil y sentimental, pero él no era así. Él no era de los que andaban por ahí contándole su vida privada a cualquiera persona, tampoco de los que andaban llorando por todas las esquinas y mucho menos de los que necesitaban ayuda de alguien para resolver sus problemas. Sin embargo, eso era lo que había hecho los últimos días.

Se acercó de nuevo el cigarrillo a los labios e inhaló. Solo fumaba cuando estaba sumamente estresado y ese era uno de esos momentos.

Recordó como fue que se acercó a Bella al principio, solo fue para advertirle de que tenia que tener cuidado con Edward en cambio todo se fue a la caneca y no pudo evitar querer conocerla. No sabia que era lo que tenia, pero desde el primer instante que la vio, supo que podía confiar en ella. En su primer almuerzo juntos le habló de su historia de amor no tan rosa y ella lo escuchó, lo consoló… Él la marcó de "su propiedad" ante la mirada atenta de Edward cuando le robó de los labios aquella papa frita con la excusa de que lo hacía para espantar a unos chicos que la miraban descaradamente. Tanya también estaba ahí y vio toda su actuación. Todavía recordaba perfectamente la gélida mirada que le lanzó aquella vez.

Sin embargo, todo empeoró cuando Bella un día fue a su habitación y le pidió que se hiciera pasar por su novio durante un fin de semana. No se pudo negar y tras prácticas de como comportarse, llegó el día. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que se dio cuenta hacia donde iba. Fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Trato de comportarse lo mas normal posible, pero si él sentía que el ambiente era pesado ya se podía imaginar como se sentían los demás.

Pero todo se volvió peor cuando la vio ahí, de la mano de Edward. Ya se hacia la idea de verla por ahí, pero siempre se le hacia shockeante verla al lado de él. Jugó un rato con los chicos y Bella en la piscina, pero siempre sentía la intensa mirada de Tanya quemándole la nuca. Reprochándole. Sabía que ella quería hablar con él. Pero él no lo deseaba. No quería volver a caer en sus redes.

Expulsó por última vez el humo por sus labios y después lanzó el cigarrillo a la tierra de aquel bosque que colindaba con la casa de los Cullen. Lo pisó con la suela de su zapato para apagarlo.

Su teléfono celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Con desgana lo sacó y miró en la pantalla quien lo llamaba. Era su padre y casi nunca lo hacía.

- ¿Diga? – dijo mientras se apoyaba de un árbol.

- Hijo, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto la voz de Arthur Mackenzie.

- Supongo que bien – respondió mirando hacia el cielo - ¿A qué debo su llamada?

- Siempre tan frio – el chico solo rodo los ojos ante su comentario – pero iré directo al grano. Hable con Montserrat.

- ¿Qué? – Thomas se levantó de la impresión - ¿Por qué?

- Sabes que no podía seguir viviendo con la ignorancia pisándome los talones. Contrate a alguien para que la ubicaran y dieron con ella aquí, en Phoenix. – El hombre suspiró – Esta muy cambiada.

- Lo se… ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó preocupado.

- No mucho. Que habíamos tenido un hijo pero que lo perdió en un accidente que tuvimos. Me culpa de su muerte. También me culpo. No me preocupe lo suficiente por ella.

- Padre, ¿Qué esta diciendo? – dijo con el ceño fruncido – Usted no fue el culpable de eso.

El hombre suspiró cansinamente – Lo se. También me reprochó de la relación sentimental que tuviste con su hija, Tanya….

- Terminamos hace mucho tiempo – replicó Thomas rápidamente.

- Puede ser, pero todavía se siguen queriendo – contradijo su padre.

- Ella esta con Edward – finalizó el joven.

- Por ahora – hizo una pausa – Hijo, ¿Has notado algo extraño, últimamente?

- ¿A que se refiere? – dijo dudoso.

- ¿Has visto a alguien espiándolos? ¿Siguiendo sus pasos? ¿Fotografiándolos? – pregunto serio.

- Eh… creo que no - dijo mirando a su alrededor - ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien lo esta haciendo?

- Thomas, se que últimamente nuestra relación de padre e hijo se ha enfriado, pero podrías hacerme un favor – Dijo el señor ignorando las preguntas de su hijo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó alzando la voz.

- Hijo, necesito que estés pendiente de tu alrededor y el de tus amigos. Aléjate de Tanya y ten cuidado con su madre, creo que esta planeando algo. Si notas algo extraño por favor házmelo saber.

- Pe… -iba a decir algo pero su padre lo interrumpió.

- Me tengo que ir, tengo visitas – y dicho eso su padre cortó la llamada.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono inquisitivamente ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Qué le quería decir su padre? ¿Qué la madre de Tanya estaba planeando algo en contra de él? ¿Acaso eso era? Guardó el teléfono celular y miró a su alrededor, estaba anocheciendo. Trató de calmarse y suspiró a la vez que giraba sobre sus talones para tomar el sendero que lo guiaría de vuelta a la mansión, no obstante escuchó unas pisadas. Se quedó mirando hacia de donde provenía el sonido y de entre los arboles apareció Tanya, vistiendo todavía su traje de baño con un pareo amarrado en la cintura.

Solté el aire de golpe. ¿Cuándo lo había retenido? Despejó su mente y se puso serio.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo con frialdad.

La chica se movió con incomodidad - ¿Por qué estas con ella?

- No te importa – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo el ademán de irse.

- Espera – dijo dando un paso hacía él.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Necesito decirte la verdad

- ¿Después de tanto tiempo? – preguntó con sorna. – Yo me mejor me largo de aquí – dijo rodeándola y pasando a su lado con rapidez.

- Tienes que escucharme – dijo agarrándolo del brazo.

Se volteó y la miró con suficiencia de arriba hacia abajo – Ya es muy tarde para eso – y dicho eso se soltó del agarre de Tanya y se fue dejándola con las palabras en la boca, literalmente.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Habían encontrado todo lo que necesitaban. Los trajes de los chicos eran espectaculares y los vestidos de ellas eran de ensueño. Todo estaba listo desde el local, las invitaciones y la decoración hasta el maquillaje y los vestidos. Lo único que faltaba era que llegara el día, el cual esperaban Rose y Alice ansiosamente.

Hace unos veinte minutos habían salido del centro comercial llenas de bolsas y para ellas la tarde había sido muy productiva. Con bastante rapidez encontraron los vestidos que le irían mejor a cada una de ellas, el indicado. El tema de la fiesta iba a ser Black and White pero como ellos eran los organizadores y como eran únicos, irían a diferencia de los demás vestidos con ropas de colores.

Ya casi llegaban a la casa de los Cullen cuando se empezó a escuchar los primeros acordes de una canción que le encantaba a Alice. Lanzó un chillido y Rose solo la miró con horror.

- Alice, por favor, no lo hagas – dijo la rubia suplicando.

- Oh vamos, Rose. ¿Acaso te vas a poner ahora como Bella? – dijo con una ceja alzada.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo rápidamente.

- Pues entonces, compórtate – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Subió el volumen y aceleró mientras brincaba en su asiento cantando - _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic, You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, Imagination, life is your creation..._

Rose solo puso los ojos en blanco. Alice siempre sería Alice.

Cuando la canción terminó justamente llegaron a la casa. Pero es que cuando Alice se emocionaba y pisaba el acelerador con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese cuerpo menudo llegaban a los lugares en un santiamén. Se sorprendió cuando Alice se detuvo de repente y miraba un punto fijo en el bosque. Rose la miró con la duda pintada en su mirar.

- Alice, ¿Qué paso?

- Tanya acaba de entrar al bosque. . . – dijo Alice suavemente.

- ¿Qué? ¿A esta hora? Es peligroso, tenemos que sacarla de ahí, se puede perder – dijo Rose moviéndose frenéticamente y quitándose las bolsas que cargaba para salir del coche.

- Espera – dijo la pequeña jalándola del brazo y haciendo que se sentara de nuevo – Vayamos con calma - dijo saliendo silenciosamente del coche seguida de Rose – Creo que esta hablando con …

- Thomas – termino una sorprendida Rose mientras los miraba intercambiando algunas palabras entre ellos.

- Démosle privacidad – dijo Alice regresando hacia la casa.

- Esta bien – dijo ahora la rubia siguiéndole los pasos.

La casa estaba en penumbras, y solo se escuchaba una que otra carcajada proveniente del área de la piscina. Dejaron las bolsas en las escaleras y se encaminaron hasta ahí. Los chicos y Bella jugaban a las guerrillas de agua. Estaban sumamente contentos. Hasta era raro ver a Edward tan risueño. Les dio algo de pena tener que interrumpir a los chicos pero es que los tenían que hacer salir porque ya tenían preparados los planes para esa noche y todavía tenían que arreglarse.

Rose se acercó al borde y carraspeo levemente.

- Chicos – los llamó pero ellos hicieron caso omiso - ¡Chicos! – gritó ahora con fuerza haciendo que se detuvieran.

- Amor, ¿Siempre tienes que estar gritando? – preguntó un Emmett inocentemente – pensé que solo lo hacías cuando yo…

- ¡Emmett, cállate! – gritó Jasper – no quiero saber lo que haces con mi hermana. ¡Que asco!

- Ejem… Amor, ¿te puedes tranquilizar? No es para tanto – le dijo dulcemente Alice – además es normal, tu no te quejas cuando tu y yo estamos juntos - la chica le guiño un ojo.

- ¿Decías Jasper? - pregunto un Emmett con una sonrisa burlona.

- Solo cállate – dijo el rubio mientras salía de la piscina.

- Per….

- Emmett cállate – dijo ahora Rose. Bella y Edward solo se reían de los graciosos que eran los chicos.

- Bella, Edward y Emmett salgan de la piscina – dijo Alice con autoridad.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó su hermano con una ceja enarcada.

- Porque tenemos que arreglarnos – dijo la pequeña Cullen con una sonrisa.

- ¿Arreglarnos? ¿Para qué?

- Bella… Bella… Bella… ¿Para qué mas? Vamos a salir a bailar, hoy en la noche, tenemos que aprovechar el fin de semana largo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo con una mueca de horror.

- ¡Ay! no te hagas la de rogar y solo saca tu trasero de ahí - dijo Rose mirándose las uñas desinteresadamente.

- No quiero – dijo con terquedad.

- ¡Pero Bella! No puedes ser siempre aguafiestas – dijo Alice con un puchero – Edward ¿Me ayudas a sacarla? – le preguntó con un puchero.

- Claro, hermanita – dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa y dicho eso empezó a acercarse a Bella como un cazador a su presa. La acorraló en el borde de la piscina.

- Edward, por favor…. Afuera debe estar fresco, me puedo resfriar – argumentó Bella.

- Estamos en pleno verano – dijo esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

Rápidamente pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Bella y otro por su espalda. Bella paso sus brazos por su cuello y ambos soltaron un jadeo al contacto de sus cuerpos mojados. Caminó con lentitud hacia donde se encontraba Alice sin alejar la mirada del cuerpo de Bella en sus brazos. Alice y Rose soltaron unas risitas por lo que Edward saliendo de su ensoñación, apartó su mirada y dejo a Bella frente a Alice. Rápidamente dio la vuelta y entró a la casa diciendo antes que se iría a cambiar.

Bella extraño su mirada, su olor y su cuerpo.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Entró a su habitación con los puños crispados. No quería haberla dejado sola en el bosque pero es que tenia que afianzar su autocontrol y para eso tenia que alejarla lo mas posible de él. Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos. Su corazón latía a mil de solo imaginar que podría hacer Montserrat. Sabia que la mujer no estaba en sus cabales y eso lo angustiaba bastante. No tenía ni idea hasta que punto podría llegar haciendo daño.

Dio una vuelta en su cama y cubrió su rostro con la almohada. Su padre le había dicho casi nada, tan solo algunos detalles así que no le dejaba otra opción, tendría que investigar y prepararse para lo que sea que estuviera planeando la madre de Tanya, pero no sabía a quien acudir. ¿Su padre? No sabía si tendría tiempo para eso, ¿Los Cullen? Por supuesto que no, habían vuelto a hablar pero no era lo mismo de antes, ¿Tanya? Ella no era una opción… pero ¿Bella? No la quería meter en algo en que ella no formaba parte y si lo hacía tendría que contarle toda la verdad, sobre la relacin que tuvieron Tanya y él. Soltó un suspiro, el cual se ahogó en la almohada.

Se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por la llegada abrupta de alguien. Se quitó la almohada del rostro y se fijo quien era que había entrado de esa manera. Era Tanya… de nuevo.

- Pensé que todo había quedado claro – dijo mirándola con la misma frialdad de antes. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a su agitada respiración.

- Puede que… para ti si, pero no para mi… - dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Respiró hondo y después continuo con más calma – Me escucharas y no te lo estoy diciendo, te lo estoy ordenando – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- No lo creo – dijo volviéndose a cubrir el rostro con la almohada e ignorándola olímpicamente.

La chica frunció el ceño y apoyo sus brazos en su cadera. Estaba furiosa y ese gesto infantil que hizo Thomas la enfureció más. Con largos pasos caminó hasta la cama y con brusquedad le quitó la almohada del rostro para luego lanzarla con fuerza hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Podrías dejarme en paz por un momento en tu vida? – dijo parándose de la cama con rapidez – Sal de la habitación – Le ordenó. Pero la chica ni se inmuto y siguió mirándolo de la misma forma.

- Primero me dejaras hablar – dijo con firmeza.

- No quiero ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza! - Y después de decir eso la tomó con fuerza por el brazo y camino con ella hasta la puerta, halándola con él. Ella se dejo halar pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, ella dijo en murmullo.

- Me obligaron a que besara a Edward ese día… Me obligaron a que te engañara… Me obligan a mantener una relación con él – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a la impresión. La soltó como si su piel lo quemara y caminó desorientado por la habitación, hasta que se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. La miró fijamente. – Estas mintiendo ¡Como siempre!

- No… te lo prometo … - dijo caminando hasta él, sin embargo se mantuvo alejada - te lo juro por lo mas sagrado para mi…. Nuestro amor.

No obstante, lo que ambos no sabían era que alguien desde hace rato estaba escuchando su conversación, debido a que sus gritos se escuchaban desde las escaleras. Ese alguien había salido huyendo de sus propios deseos y ahora esperaba con ansias que la chica revelara la realidad que solo ella conocía. La verdad que provoco que su circulo amistoso se separara por un beso no aclarado y ese alguien simplemente era… Edward, _el tercer factor de la ecuación_.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

_Un golpe_

_._

_Un cristal roto_

_._

_Otro golpe_

_._

_Una maldición_

_._

_De nuevo un golpe _

_._

_Sangre_

* * *

_Lo siento, lo siento, ¡Lo siento! se que fueron unos meses -para ser especificos dos meses y 24 dias - sin publicar nada de nada, pero no fue mi culpa... un dia todo se complico al tal grado que no pude hacer ni escribir nada hasta hace unas semanas y con mucho esfuerzo pude sacar tiempo para escribirles este capitulo, ya que todavia estoy sumamente ocupada hasta la proxima semana... Pero es que ¡Dios! duele crecer y tener cada dia mas y mas resposabilidades... El tiempo libre se vuelve escaso y cuando se tiene, uno esta bastante cansado para hacer algo que no sea relajarse... Pero no se preocupen tratare de no tardarme tanto la proxima vez, quizas solo un ¿mes? jajaja no me crean, estoy bromeando. _

_Hablando ahora del capitulo, ¿Que les pareció? A mi parecer creo que al paso de los dias y de los capitulos he mejorado en mi escritura, pero no se ¿que me dicen ustedes? ¿La trama les esta gustando? ¿Quieren mas accion? ¿Un beso entre Edward y Bella tal vez? Ustedes nada mas diganme que es lo que quieren y con mucho gusto tratare de complacerles. Por otro lado, al parecer Montse no esta tan cuerda como pensabamos, ¿Que podria llegar a hacer? mmm ¿Y alex? Bueno... No duden en dejar comentarios =)_

_Besos _

_CyJ_

_**Respuestas a los RR:**_

_**Aliz Cullen:** Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior. De verdad me alegra mucho. Espero que tambien este te haya gustado y que me dejes tu comentario. Saludos!._

_**Yolabertay:** Sip! muchas y muchas intrigas! pero te prometo que tratare de poner mas! jaja saludos!._

_**Amyel1806:** Uff eso tambien me pasa... cuando empiezo a leer no me detengo y en un dos por tres termino con todos los caps! Se que tarde mucho en publicar pero es que de verdad tuve muchos problemas. Espero que te guste este cap. Saludos!_

_**Ayee:** Que bueno que te guste. No dudes en dejar tus comentarios. Saludos!._

_**SaymeProud: **Uff espero que esto haya sido de tu agrado, querias que Tanya y Thomas hablaran y ps aqui lo tienes. Tambien querias saber quien era Alex y ya lo sabes. Que te parecio? Besos!._

_**Sweetcullen12:** awww no sabes como mi corazon se ensancha de alegria cada vez que me dicen que les gustan mis ocurrencias. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y simplemente espero que te siga gustando. Besos!. pd: si tienes alguna pregunta, queja o algo por el estilo no dudes en decirlo. Saludos!_

**_je_tatica: _**_cierto! sentir celos es de lo peor que pueda existir! detesto cuando me pasa! pero bueh que se le hace, si a nadie le ha pasado es porque no ha vivido lo suficiente =P saludos!_

_**lkdv:** Bienvenida! Yo tambien quiero a Thomas, sabes? Sobre la pregunta que me hiciste bueno el personaje de Thomas no tiene nada que ver con el nombre del colegio. Todo fue simple coincidencia. Espero que ya no tengas dudas y si las tienes no dudes en preguntar. Saludos!_

_**Nafcullen:** gracias por tu RR. Me encanto. Bueno que te digo, los chicos se han dado un poco de celos entre ellos, pero tratare de que haya mas. Mmm te puedo asegurar que las cosas se van a torcer y mucho, pero no soltare mucho porque quiero que sea sorpresa xD. Sobre Alex bueno aca hace su primera aparicion. Que te parecio? Saludos!_

_**Lil:** I know u like it! You always do! ja! Uff que bueno que erraste sobre lo de Alex =P pero en lugar de las otras tuviste la suerte de ver primero quien era el ¬¬ pero te dejo claro que nu sabras lo proximo que pasara es surprise! si, si.. hasta para ti... y no quiero berrinches, me tienes que respetar como tu madrina que soy muajaja (me aprovechare de esta posicion) jaja besos! lov u!_

_**chikidai:** hola hola... que bueno que te guste la historia. Bueno ya conocieste a Alex y en los siguientes caps sabras mas de él... lo de la fotos eso es algo que sabras al pasar los caps... pero espero que con este cap ya tengas una idea mas o menos... Saludos!._

_**adiccion al amor: **ya continue continue continue jajajaj espero que te guste saludos!_

_**Alejandrita-Cullen:** Bienvenida! que bueno que te guste y ps ya saben solo trato de entretenerlas un rato. Saludos._

_**Mary. Cusen happy:** bienvenida! bueno bueno... es cierto lo que dices... hasta yo misma me pregunto porque siguen juntos si no se quieren... pero bueno, el problema es que no pueden terminar por ahora... sorry =S ya sabras junto a las demas lo que ellos haran... que bueno que te guste. Saludos. _


	15. Uno menos

**__****Cap dedicado principalmente a LilyFdez y Sasa por su apoyo y preocupacion. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**__****§aint Thomas §chool**

**_Capitulo 15_**

**_Uno menos_**

**Sábado, 8:00 pm, ciudad de Phoenix **

Se encontraba en la parte trasera de su coche mientras el chofer manejaba despacio por las calles de la ciudad en espera de la orden de hacia donde se tenía que dirigir. Desde que salió de su oficina un aire pensativo lo rodeaba. Cuando se encontraba en las afueras de su edificio de inmobiliaria, su secretaria había salido corriendo con un paquete que recién le había llegado. Un paquete de tamaño considerable. Lo recibió con cautela y después se acercó a la limosina en donde su chofer lo esperaba. Dejó el paquete en un asiento y se sentó en el lugar de enfrente. La curiosidad lo invitaba a que abriera el paquete pero su lado racional le decía que tenía que hacerlo en presencia de sus abogados ya que podría ser cualquier cosa que podrían utilizar en contra de su esposa. En contra de Montserrat.

El paquete no tenía remitente, solo su nombre, a quien era dirigido. Pensaba en las posibilidades de quien habría podido enviar el paquete, cuando fue interrumpido por su chofer.

- Sr. William, ¿Algún lugar en especifico o desea volver al hotel? – preguntó mientras doblaba en una esquina.

Tenía dos opciones. La primera sería dirigirse hacia la suite que lo esperaba en uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad y quedarse con la curiosidad por saber que era lo que contenía el paquete. Mientras que la segunda era dirigirse hacia la mansión de uno de sus abogados que misteriosamente había pedido participar en el caso en incógnita y así podría saber lo que contenía el paquete. Sopesó las dos opciones y desechó la primera casi de inmediato.

- Raoul, diríjase hacia la casa del Sr. Mackenzie, por favor – dijo mientras miraba de reojo el asiento de enfrente.

- Como usted diga señor.

Cerró los ojos durante unos minutos mientras pensaba en Montserrat. Sabía que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, todavía no había olvidado su primer embarazo y lo comprendía a la perfección, perder un hijo es un duro golpe. Sin embargo había algo que no entendía y era que, como era posible que después de todos estos años en que se hizo pasar que todo estaba en perfecto orden, justamente cuando volvió a ver a su ex, todo lo que había mejorado se convirtió en lo contrario y hoy en día, hasta está en peor estado que en el mismo momento que perdió el bebe.

Había hablado con especialistas nacionales e internacionales, conocidos y desconocidos, y todos concordaban en lo mismo. Montserrat necesita ayuda profesional. Ella tenía un problema serio y eso provocaba sus ansias de venganza irracional, la cual podría causar nefastas consecuencias en la vida de él, su hija y todas las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor.

Se masajeo las sienes mientras soltaba un suspiro involuntario. Luego de unos cuantos minutos levanto la vista y miró por la ventana. Ya se estaban adentrando en el jardín delantero de la casa de los Mackenzie, el cual se encontraba en perfecta condiciones al igual que el suyo. La casa era de dos niveles pero ocupaba una cantidad considerable de metros cuadrados de longitud, alrededor de unos quinientos metros cuadrados. Estaba pintada de crema y mostaza opaco. El techo era de color blanco hueso. Cuando el chofer se detuvo delante del porche, tomó el paquete en su mano y salió del coche. Con pasos lentos pero seguros, caminó hacia la entrada en donde después de tocar el timbre, una de las sirvientas le permitió la entrada a la casa.

Mientras esperaba en la sala de estar, se le entrego un vaso de whisky a las rocas. A los pocos minutos apareció el dueño de la casa, caminando galantemente con la mirada más dura que de costumbre.

- Acordamos que no vendrías a mi casa – dijo Arthur caminando hacia el bar que se encontraba en la esquina.

- Lo se – dijo tomando un sorbo de su vaso – pero era necesario.

El pelinegro lo observo con una ceja enarcada - ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo para después dejar el envase que contenía el licor sobre una pequeña mesa y tomar asiento en un sillón individual enfrente de William.

- Recibí un paquete – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Y no tiene remitente. Pensé que era mejor abrirlo enfrente de uno de mis abogados.

- Pensaste bien – replicó el padre de Thomas dándole un sorbo a su bebida – ¿Es ese que esta en el suelo? – El sr. D'enali asintió lentamente con la cabeza – Ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no lo abres? – le sugirió el hombre.

- Tienes razón – y dicho eso, el padre de Tanya se tomó de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso y después de colocarlo sobre la mesa que tenía al frente, tomó el paquete que se encontraba tirado a su lado. Comprobó que era liviano después de agitarlo levemente. Con movimientos rápidos desgarró el paquete por uno de los lados y vertió todo el contenido sobre la mesa. Eran papeles, fotos y recortes de periódicos que tenían palabras resaltadas con tinta roja.

Arthur miraba todo con curiosidad y sin darse cuenta se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa, agachándose al instante para estar más cerca. Ambos hombres tenían cara de confusión. Los papeles eran certificados de natalidad y defunción de hace mas de dos décadas de un hospital de Phoenix. Los papeles estaban amarillentos y se veían desgastados por el paso del tiempo. William tomó las hojas y las miró de cerca, en ambos papeles sobresalía el nombre de Amelia D'enali. Los leyó detenidamente y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se ensancharan de la sorpresa al ver la fecha que sobresalía en cada papel. Levantó la vista y no pudo evitar dirigirla hacia Arthur. Su amigo, abogado y eterno rival.

- ¿Qué dice? - pregunto Arthur con curiosidad.

- Sera mejor que lo veas por ti mismo - dijo William con un nudo en la garganta.

Le pasó los papeles a su amigo, quien lo recibió con cierto nerviosismo. Después de respirar profundamente, posó sus ojos azules intensos en los papeles que sostenía en sus manos. Leyó y releyó, sin embargo no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Era el acta de nacimiento de un bebe. De una niña. Su hija. La pequeña que nunca pudo estar en sus brazos. Y a pesar de que hace al menos unos días que se enteró de la "existencia" de su hija, no pudo evitar que sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaran de lagrimas, llorando la muerte de su pequeña. Levantó su mirada borrosa hacia su amigo y lo único que encontró en sus ojos verdes azulados fue pena y lastima.

En silencio, ambos se dieron cuenta que Montserrat quería que ellos sufrieran por todo lo que ella había tenido que pasar, aunque la culpa no sea la de ellos sino de lo que el destino le tenia deparado en la vida.

El abogado sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo lateral del pantalón y se secó con extremada lentitud las lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar. Antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta.

- No necesitaras estos papeles, me quedare con ellos – Dijo Arthur con voz apagada - ¿Qué más enviaron? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Al parecer algunos recortes de periódicos y unas fotografías en donde sale una persona que no tengo idea de quien sea - respondió William mirando la mesa.

De nuevo el silencio sobresalió en la habitación. Al parecer ambos pensaban en lo relacionado que tendrían los recortes de periódicos y las fotografías con el caso de Montserrat. Hasta que William noto algo que ambos hombres habían pasado por alto.

- En todos los recortes se distinguen palabras resaltadas con tinta roja - dijo William con confusión - ¿Por qué?

- Tienes razón – dijo el padre de Thomas apartando las fotos hacia un lado y esparciendo por toda la mesa los recortes – Podría ser que nos quiso decir algo por medio de clave.

- Puede ser - dijo el Sr. D'Enali – Montserrat es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Podrías buscar papel y lápiz para tratar de resolver esto?

- Claro – Se puso de pie y camino hacia un escritorio que estaba en el fondo del salón, de uno de los compartimientos tomó lo que necesitaba y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba el esposo de su amor adolescente.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

**Sábado, 9:00 pm, En las afueras de la ciudad de Phoenix **

Desde hace media hora se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar en donde Tanya lo dejó después de darle la "buena noticia" de que a ella la obligaron a terminar con su relación. Por más que evitaba no pensar en el asunto, éste siempre regresaba a su mente cuando menos se lo esperaba, en pequeñas partes, en pequeños retazos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella le juró por "su amor", él no le creía. Y no era una cosa de querer, era de poder. No comprendía que la había orillado a contarle eso, pero es que, entiéndanlo, no es fácil para nadie vivir en una mentira por meses y que después le cuenten la verdad en un momento inoportuno. Aunque quizás, Tanya le podía estar diciendo eso para quedar bien o simplemente para tenerlo otra vez en sus redes y hacer lo que quisiera con él, ¿No? Ella sería capaz de hacer eso y cosas peores. Es como dice el dicho de tal palo, tal astilla ¿No?

Tras dar un puñetazo en el colchón de su cama, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Detestaba estar confundido, no obstante debía quedarse así hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con su padre y la misma Tanya. Con rapidez se quitó la ropa que cubría su moldeado cuerpo y entró en la ducha. Tras graduar la temperatura del agua, se dispuso a ducharse. Durante ese tiempo, recordó que tan solo le quedaba diez minutos para terminar de arreglarse antes de que Bella fuera a su habitación. Alice y Rose habían tenido la grandiosa idea de ir a bailar esta noche, aunque no sabían como era el animo de los demás. Pero, ¿Quién se quejaba cuando ellas decían algo? Nadie, y él no iba a ser el primero.

Salió de la ducha, secó su cuerpo con una toalla que estaba al lado y después se la amarró en la cintura. Se dirigió hacia su equipaje y tras sacar una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros, se dispuso a vestirse. Los jeans resaltaban las partes necesarias de su anatomía y la camisa blanca se ajustaba a su torso, amoldándose perfectamente a su cuerpo. Cuando terminaba de arremangarse la camisa hasta los codos, sin olvidar dejar desabotonados los tres primeros botones, alguien tocó la puerta suavemente. Debía de ser Bella. Antes de voltearse a abrir la puerta se miró por ultima vez en el espejo y se prometió a si mismo no involucrar a su querida Bella en sus problemas.

Cuando permitió la entrada de la chica de ojos chocolatosos a su habitación no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca ligeramente abierta y es que la chica estaba hermosa. Un pequeño vestido purpura sin mangas se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus torneadas y perfectas piernas. Como tenía las mejillas coloradas por el sol que había tomado hoy, las chicas no le pusieron mucho maquillaje, sino que solo resaltaron sus ojos para que se vieran más misteriosos de los que eran y le pusieron un labial rojo en sus labios. Su cabello estaba ondulado y unos tacones bastante altos completaban su outfit.

- Wow – dijo el pelinegro – Estas… ¿Crees que puedas caminar sin tropezarte con esos zapatos? - dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

Bella que esperaba un halago o algún comentario de como lucía, le lanzó una mirada envenenada y con voz cortante le dijo – ¡Oh! Por supuesto, estamos hablando de Bella Swan, ya sabes, la chica con el mejor equilibrio en el planeta tierra – concluyó con sarcasmo.

- ¡Bella! Sabes que estoy bromeando, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Thomas acercándose a ella con una sonrisa juguetona – Estas hermosa – Dijo para después rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y estrechándola con su cuerpo.

La chica solo rodó los ojos y dejo sus brazos colgando a sus lados – Lo que digas, ¿ya estas listo?, Alice esta molestando y los demás se quieren ir… Solo faltas tú – dijo tratando de escapar de los brazos de su amigo – Thomas, ya suéltame.

- No, estas enojada conmigo y te tengo que recompensar – dijo agarrándola suavemente de la barbilla para que la chica mirara fijamente sus ojos azules.

- Thomas, no lo estoy y ya vámonos por favor, no quiero que los chicos piensen que estamos haciendo otra cosa y vengan a buscarnos. Además, ya sabes como es Emmett – dijo soltándose de su agarre.

- Que piense lo que quiera - dijo pícaro - ¿Con que te puedo contentar? ¿Un regalo? – dijo tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos y acariciando su mejilla con la punta de su nariz.

- ¡Thomas! ¡Me haces cosquillas! Y no, no quiero un regalo – dijo Bella con un leve sonrojo y soltando risitas.

- ¿Un coche? ¿Joyas? – Dijo esparciendo besos pequeños en su mejilla.

- Thomas, no quiero nada. Estoy bien. En serio – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya se lo que quieres! ¡Picarona! ¿Quieres un beso? - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor! Ya vámonos, ¿Si? – preguntó la chica.

- Pero yo te quería besar - dijo él haciendo un puchero.

- Entonces hazlo– contestó ella para sacárselo de encima.

Total, un beso no le haría daño a nadie ¿No? Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió el aliento mentolado de Thomas acariciar sus mejillas. Se miraron fijamente mientras se acercaban el uno al otro, hasta no dejar espacio para que el aire pudiera pasar entre ellos. Ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y después Thomas acarició con parsimonia los labios de Bella. Eran suaves como los pétalos de las rosas y rojos como las fresas. Eran dulces y adictivos aquellos labios que no pudo evitar profundizar el beso. Así que mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo, delineó el labio inferior de ella con la punta de su lengua pidiendo acceso en su cálida cavidad. Ella se deja llevar. La ternura y el cariño fueron abandonando el beso para darle paso a la pasión. Para ella, esas fuertes manos cambiaron por unas más pálidas y con dedos más largos y agiles. El cabello negro que acariciaba con sus pequeñas manos se fue tornando más claro hasta alcanzar una tonalidad castaña cobriza y aquel cuerpo fuerte fue cambiando por uno más delgado y desgarbado pero con todos los músculos bien marcados. La chica aumentó la intensidad del beso imaginando que a quien besaba era al menor de los Cullen. Un carraspeó interrumpió la acalorada sesión de besos de la pareja.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero mientras ustedes están besándose como dos posesos, nosotros estamos como unos idiotas esperándolos, ¿Vienen o no? - preguntó con frialdad Edward.

Bella y Thomas miraron al chico con sorpresa. ¿Cuándo él había llegado a la habitación? ¿Y por qué había sido justamente él y no otra persona? ¿Acaso estaban tan metidos en el beso que se olvidaron de lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Ella se separó del pelinegro y se alejo unos pasos. Thomas la detuvo agarrándole la mano pero aun así la chica se alejo. Su mente se había vuelto un torbellino de ideas y pensamientos que no sabía a cual de todos seguir. _¿Por qué se había dejado llevar? ¿Por qué le había seguido la corriente? ¿Por qué lo besó?_

- Edward… - dijo ella a la vez que clavaba su mirada achocolatada en la esmeralda de él – Esto no es…. - ¿De dónde nació esa necesidad de explicarle lo que había visto? _De la tarde maravillosa que pasaste junto a él y los chicos, de los juegos infantiles que jugaron en la tarde, del momento exacto en que sus cuerpos mojados hicieron contacto… _

Sin embargo, él corto el contacto visual y dio la vuelta, no sin antes decir sobre su hombro, con voz seria – Si van a venir vengan ahora, ya nos cansamos de esperar – y dicho eso, salió del lugar dejando un silencio incomodo en la habitación.

_No - pensó Bella mirando el piso confundida - Edward... - ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? No había hecho nada... solo besaba a su "novio"... pero ¿Por qué se imaginó que estaba en los brazos de él y no de Thomas? ¿Acaso a ella le... le...? ¡Ni siquiera podía decir la palabra! ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Eso es irreal! ¡Utópico! ¿Cierto? ¡Ella no podría querer besar a Edward! ¿No? Pero es que esos finos labios rosados y a la vez apetitosos le llamaban tanto la atención, la forma en que sonreía, los fruncía o cuando hacía un mohín... Suspiró con un aire soñador... Era tan deseable_... Pero su expresión cambio radicalmente a una de resignación y tristeza, no podía estar sintiendo eso, no era razonable, él tenía una pareja y ella supuestamente también... y a los ojos de los demás no se vería bien.

- Bella, ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo preocupada... - dijo Thomas acercándola de nuevo y acariciando sus brazos con delicadeza.

- No... es nada... creo que fue el sol que me hizo daño... si es eso - dijo la chica rehuyéndole la mirada - ¿Por qué no bajamos? Podrían venir los demás chicos y no quiero que nos vean aquí... además los hemos hecho esperar mucho - dijo saliendo de los brazos de Thomas y encaminándose a la salida - ¿Vienes? - dijo la chica al que ver que el joven no se había movido de su lugar.

- ¡Claro! No dejare que te dirijas sola hacia las garras de Alice, y si no voy ¿Quién te defenderá? - dijo el joven risueño y siguiéndole la corriente a Bella.

Sabía perfectamente que la llegada de Edward le había afectado mucho a la castaña y también que se había arrepentido del beso. Pero no podía evitar sentir satisfacción al ver la expresión del menor de los Cullen. Hasta pagaría todo el dinero del mundo por verla de nuevo. Edward hirvió en celos cuando lo vio con Bella en sus brazos y era más que obvio que el chico tenía una especie de capricho con ella. Pero no podía dejar que le ponga una mano encima. Ya se lo había prometido a si mismo. Y aunque ella también empezara a sentir cosas por el cobrizo, debe olvidarle y él, Thomas Mackenzie, la ayudaría a hacerlo, por qué él la quiere como una hermana y el menor de los Cullen no la merece. Se preguntarán la razón de ese beso tan fogoso, él solo les podría decir que la carne es débil y que Bella no estaba nada mal.

Con una sonrisa traviesa terminó de bajar las escaleras siguiendo a Bella para después encontrarse con los demás chicos en el vestíbulo de la casa, para más tarde salir a bailar con la esperanza y el sueño de disfrutar esa noche al cien por ciento, sin olvidar uno que otro beso o algo más.

******|X·*·X·*·X|**

******S**ábado, 10:30 P.M, Residen**cia de los ****Mackenzie**

Llevaban dos horas y media; y solo habían podido descifrar una dirección y una combinación de números, lo que quedaba eran letras al azar. Ambos hombres se habían despojado de la chaqueta de su traje y la corbata, quedándose con la camisa remangada hasta los codos. Estaban cansados mentalmente de tanto pensar y darle vuelta al asunto. Solo estaban seguro de la dirección, _6400 East Heathwood Road Phoenix, Arizona 56809_, era del hotel en donde William se estaba hospedando. ¿Qué quería ella decir con eso? ¿Qué sabía en donde estaba? ¿Qué le tendría alguna sorpresa esperándolo? ¿Qué? No tenían idea y mucho menos de la combinación… ¿Qué podría significar _09-013-91-19_? Y las letras sueltas ¿_S-L-I-M_? Simplemente no sabían y esperaban que en el transcurso de la semana pudieran dar con su significado.

William se apretó el tabique con los dedos índice y pulgar con el fin de relajarse. Exhaló un suspiro cansino, tomó su chaqueta y se puso de pie.

- Tengo que irme, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y si después de dos horas no hemos encontrado nada, no lo haremos ahora – dijo con desgana.

- ¿Vas al hotel? - pregunto Arthur.

- ¿A dónde más, sino? Desde que Montserrat se volvió lo… - se interrumpió él mismo – desde que empeoró no he pisado la casa, no tengo nada que hacer allí, Tanya está en el colegio y no creo que pueda soportar los delirios de Montse yo solo.

- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo el pelinegro dándole un sorbo a su copa de coñac – Le diré a una de las mucamas que te acompañen a la puerta.

- No te preocupes, conozco perfectamente la salida – dijo William dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida del salón – ¿Los papeles? Quédate con ellos y ve si puedes averiguar alguna otra cosa…. Yo por mi parte tratare de averiguar que es lo que trama Montserrat – y dicho eso abandonó la habitación.

- Como quieras – se escuchó la voz del padre de Thomas desde lejos.

Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios mientras caminaba hacia el coche que lo esperaba. Decir que estaba cansado era quedarse corto. Solo quería salir de todo este embrollo, enviar a Montserrat a un hospital psiquiátrico si tenía que hacerlo. Se veía a leguas que ella necesitaba ayuda. ¿Y por qué si ella sufría de viejas heridas él la estaba ayudando? Era su esposo y a pesar de todo la amaba. Le dolía verla así, comportándose como una desquiciada…. Como una loca.

El chofer le abrió la puerta de la limosina y con rapidez él ingresó a ella. Tomó una botella de whisky y un vaso de cristal de uno de los compartimientos. Quería emborracharse como lo hacía todas las noches. Quería olvidarse de todo. Quería olvidarlo todo. Con voz fuerte y gruesa a causa del alcohol le dijo a Raoul que se dirigiera al hotel.

Las copas iban y venían mientras veía los arboles pasar por la ventana del coche, los letreros con los nombres de las calles, las luces de la ciudad, la gente caminando, las familias compartiendo. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a su vida? ¿Acaso nunca fue perfecta como él se lo imaginaba? Siguió lamentándose hasta que vio el hotel en donde se hospeda por la ventana. En pocos minutos, el coche se detuvo en la entrada. No esperó a que le abrieran la puerta, si no que salió del coche por si mismo.

Con un rostro indescriptible, caminó por todo lo que era el lobby hasta el ascensor. Pulsó el botón que lo llevaría a su piso, se recostó en una de las paredes y cerró los ojos. Todo pensamiento lastimoso que había tenido durante su recorrido se había esfumado por arte de magia en el preciso momento que pisó el lobby del hotel. Se sentía extraño y una opresión en el pecho le dificultaba respirar. Era como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Abrió los ojos cuando las puertas al abrirse le anunciaron su llegada al ultimo piso del hotel. Desechó los pensamientos paranoicos con la excusa de que todo se debía a que no sabía cual sería el próximo movimiento de Montserrat. Caminó hasta su puerta y con una tarjeta que funcionaba como llave la abrió. Se hospedaba en una suite que parecía un apartamento. Estaba a oscuras. Caminó a tientas hasta el sofá en donde dejó su chaqueta y corbata. Dio la vuelta para encender la luz, cuando escuchó un ruido provenir de la habitación. Eran pasos. Pasos que se acercaban a él. Con sigilo se dirigió hacia una de las lámparas, la cual encendió, sorprendiendo a su no identificado visitante.

Era alto y fuerte, su piel trigueña contrastaba perfectamente con su vestimenta negra, sus ojos negros poseían un mirar férreo y, su cabello negro azabache no era ni muy largo ni muy corto. Lo llevaba peinado al descuido. Ese hombre le era bastante conocido. Lo había visto con su mujer en algún lugar.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el señor D`enali tenso al ver una navaja en la mano del hombre vestido de negro.

- ¡Oh cierto! – replicó con falso asombro – No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme, soy Alex y trabajo para la Sra. Montserrat – dijo para después sonreír amenazadoramente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo el padre de Tanya sin bajar la guardia.

- Que no te metas en donde no te llaman. Tuviste la oportunidad de ayudarla y no quisiste. Ahora solo quieres perjudicarle y eso no lo permitiré.

- Eso es algo entre ella y yo – replicó molesto.

- Era algo entre ustedes. Solo te interpones en sus planes y como basura que eres, te voy a sacar.

_Un golpe_

Dicho esto se acercó con rapidez para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara. William se tambaleó a causa de la fuerza del golpe. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero aun así se mantuvo de pie. Después de todo él era un hombre fuerte.

Buscó con la mirada a Alex y lo encontró en una esquina riéndose a carcajadas. Eso hizo que se enfureciera por lo que le devolvió el golpe con todas sus fuerzas. El pelinegro dejo de lado la risa y se puso serio. Unos deseos asesinos lo invadieron. Lo iba a matar, pero antes iba a jugar un poco. Nadie lo golpeaba. Tomó su navaja y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se la lanzó con toda su fuerza a una rodilla del esposo de su Señora. Sus ojos relampaguearon. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. William estaba sorprendido y miraba sin cesar los ojos negros de su contrincante y la navaja incrustada en su rodilla. De repente sintió un ardor expandirse por todo su cuerpo desde aquella parte en concreto. Sus músculos empezaron a contraerse y sus dedos a encorvarse. No entendía que le pasaba y miró con desconcierto a su oponente.

Alex le sonrío con sorna - ¿Sorprendido? – Preguntó con sorna – Estaba envenenada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – No podrás movilizarte.

Se acercó a William y lo empujo con todos sus fuerzas haciendo que este cayera de bruces en una mesa.

_Un cristal roto_

Una figurilla de cristal de un lobo aullando en una colina que había sobre la mesa, cayó al suelo debido al impacto rompiéndose en millones de pedazos, los cuales algunos se incrustaron en la palma del padre de Tanya.

- ¿No dices nada? – dijo el hombre acercándose de nuevo. Los ojos de William se movían frenéticamente de un lugar a otro - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba – siguió mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de una de sus manos – Uno de los efectos secundarios del veneno es que quita el habla, lo siento no podrás decir nada.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada y se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Lo miró de arriba a bajo. Era alto y de espalda ancha. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes azulados. Vestía ropa de marca y se veía que tenía dinero. Sin embargo le daba asco Y deseaba acabar con la vida de él.

_Otro golpe_

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Lo mataría a golpes si pudiera. ¡Oh si, claro que puede! Y lo mejor de todo es que no había nadie que lo detuviera. Había ido con las órdenes precisas de jugar un poco con él pero Montserrat no tenía por que enterarse de que él solo quería matarlo. Podía darle la excusa de que su esposo se había puesto agresivo y que lo había matado porque él lo había intentado primero.

_Una maldición_

Ese era un plan perfecto y su querida señora lo entendería perfectamente. Lo que no llegaba a comprender era ¿Cómo ese intento de hombre no podía ayudar a su mujer a vengar a su bebe? ¿Tan pocos sentimientos tenía?

Podría dejar de golpearlo, el veneno haría de las suyas. Pero era una tentación tan grande que no pudo evitar hacerlo.

_De nuevo un golpe _

Sonrió con maldad mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco de unos de sus bolsillos. Limpió algunas gotas de sangre que le habían caído en el rostro mientras lo golpeaba. Después abrió y cerró varias veces su mano enguantada para tratar de relajar los nudillos.

_Sangre_

- No resultaste ser tan fuerte como aparentabas ni tan divertido. Ya me aburrí, ¿Qué lastima, no? Ni modo, el veneno ya hará de las suyas- Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguía hablando – No te asustes cuando empieces a sangrar por la nariz, los ojos, la boca y las orejas. No va a doler, te lo prometo. ¡Ah! Y si quieres saber cuanto durara, no te preocupes, solo será hasta que te desangres – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió la puerta y antes de salir, volvió su vista a la escalofriante y trágica escena. Los pedacitos de cristal estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, algunos muebles estaban volcados a causa de la pelea, el cuerpo de William estaba tirado en la mesa de la sala, su cabeza desfigurada colgaba de uno de los lados y ya la sangre le empezaba a salir a velocidad alarmante. Un brillo cubrió los ojos negros de Alex. Era una imagen hermosa para él. Cerró la puerta suavemente y salió con pasos elegantes y como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Y se los juro! No fue mi intencion haber durado tanto, pero es que he pasado por tantas cosas en estos meses que no he podido ni siquiera ponerle la mano a la computadora. Que las clases de frances, que la familia visitando, que la graduacion y despues la universidad. Nunca imagine que la universidad iba a ser tan dificil! Siempre pensaba que era la gente diciendo tantas estupideces, pero cuan equivocada estaba! Solo llevo dos meses en la uni y es tanta la clase que me estan dando que siento que ya llevo un año de la carrera! He durado 30 horas seguidas sin dormir y lo mas temprano que me he acostado es a la una o dos de la madrugada. ¿Ya ven porque no he tenido tiempo? Todos estos dias me la he pasado diseñando y pintando que ni siquiera tengo tiempo de hablar con amigos o ver la television. Desde que termino me voy a la cama. Asi que por favor les pido que me tengan paciencia. Supuestamente el primer cuatrimestre es uno de los mas dificiles y quiero pasarlo con buenas calificaciones. Sobre el fanfic no se preocupen que lo seguire, NO LO ABANDONARE. Esta es una de las historias que he escrito que mas me gustan y tengo muchisimas cosas que decir y publicar sobre ella. Solo les pido eso. No se desesperen y tengan paciencia ¿Ok? _

_Ejem, ejem, ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Impactante? ¿Qué querran decir esas letras? ¿Y los numeros? Prometí un momento TxB y aca lo tuvieron ¿Les gusto? ... Eso sí en los prox capitulos mas ExB. ¿Algún comentario?_

**_Contestacion a los Reviews_**

**_Lil: _**_¡Hey tarupida! ¿Que te ha parecedio el cap? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Se que habia prometido publicar mas seguido pero dia tras dia se me ha hecho complicado... ya sabes, primero vinieron mis terremotos personales... ahora estan los especialistas en ponerle virus a mis PCs so... creo que no es lo mas sensato utilizar las PCs con estos seres a mis alrededores... btw, ¿te esperabas lo que paso en el cap? Bueh, te dejo... Besos boba!_

_**Yolabertay:** Gracias nena, pero como te puedes dar cuenta se me ha complicado mucho, vino mi familia que vive en EEUU (la cual tenia dos años que no veia) y ps estos dias me los he pasado con ellos... pero no te preocupes no la abandonare. Besos._

_**Valee:** Gracias niña. Que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra bastante. ¿Que te parecio este capitulo? Besos._

_**Sasa:** Ni siquiera te imaginas la enorme sonrisa que aparece en mi cara cuando leo sus RR. De verdad me encantan cada uno de ellos. Sobre el beso, esta cien por ciento seguro de que vaya a pasar, pero lo de la relacion en secreto prefiero dejarlo en suspenso xD ya sabes, para que ustedes se emocionen cuando surja, asi que puede ser que la tengan y puede ser que no tengan la relacion en secreto ;) Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre los besos en la mejilla, aca en mi pais, son sumamente normales, no importa si conoces o no a la persona o si simplemente te la presentan en ese momento casi siempre se saluda asi, al menos que sea un caso muy formal. Espero que hayas entendido. Besos. Pd: si tienes alguna duda no tengas miedo de preguntar. _

_**Laura Katherine:** ¡Hey! Uff si tengo muchisima suerte de que tengas paciencia ;) Que bueno que te guste la historia y de que aceptes ¿todo lo que me llega a la cabeza y que despues lo escribo? hahaha Besos._

_**LucyCullen14ily:** aww muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo. Y si es verdad, Tanya me da muchisima pena, creo que por eso mas o menos trate de darle un papel que sea uno de los principales (aunque no fue a proposito) porque casi siempre si no la ponen como la mala o simplemente cuando es buena le tiene que pasar una u otra cosa para que despues muera, ¿No se si me entiendes? Pero es que no se, queria darle importancia a ella asi de sencillo. Besos._

_**Alejandrita-Cullen:** ¡Ya segui! =P_

_**Tata XOXO:** Me da mucho gusto de que te guste la historia. Yeihh casi un trabalenguas =P haha. Bueno, sobre la pregunta que me hiciste de que si Edward sabe lo del beso de mentiras, no el no lo sabe, pero como ya ves se entero... ¿Que hara el ahora? Eso lo descubriras pronto ;) Besos. _

_**Sweet Doll x: **¡Hey! Un consejo no digas mentiras para que no te crezca la nariz como a pinocho xD haha ¿Por que te lo digo? Dijiste que te deje sin palabras pero dejaste un RR hahaha estoy bromeando. Gracias por tu apoyo. Besos._

_**Lkdv:** ¡Hey! Gracias por tu RR. Respondiendo a tu pregunta fue Edward que escucho la conversacion. Besos._

_**Sasa:** ¡Oh, vaya! ¿De nuevo un RR? Si que estabas necesitada ;) Pero ya ves aca te dejo el cap. Besos de nuevo._

_**Ayla Hale Cullen:** Muchisimas gracias por tu RR. Me gusta mantener la intriga supongo que es para darle mas gusto a la historia, no se. Besos._

**_En fin gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, a los que pusieron favoritos, alertas y todos los lectores fantasmas. Besos._**

**_Alentar a una persona con tus palabras es mucho mas importante de lo que te imaginas._**

**_CyJ_**


	16. Note

_**Nota Importante**_

_Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?.. Espero que bien, antes que nada quiero decirles que me ha sido complicado escribir el capitulo de STS ya que primero fanfiction no me permitía subirlo a la red y después no tenia Internet hasta hoy 24 de febrero. No se preocupen, el capitulo esta casi terminado, solo le falta unas cuantas cosas y corregirlo. Espero tenerlo listo para el próximo fin de semana._

_Ahora el motivo de que les este escribiendo es para contestarle un review a una chica que me lo envió hace unos dos días si no me equivoco y para aclararle tanto a ella como ustedes, al mismo tiempo para evitar inconvenientes._

_Como ustedes sabrán yo he publicado varias historias en fanfiction pero solo dos de ellas son de mi autoría, es decir, las que únicas que he escrito yo misma, a puño y letra, son Desde que te fuiste (que la elimine para editarla y mejorarla para desarrollar mejor el concepto) y Saint Thomas School (que es la que estoy publicando ahora)._

_Las otras historias, es decir, Ojos del Amor, Dudas, Mientes tan bien y Amor casual NO son mías, la escribió una amiga que quiero mucho a pesar de que tenemos bastante tiempo que no hablamos. Yo hable con ella y me concedió el permiso de publicarlas en esta página, claro esta adaptando los personajes. Lo mismo pasó con Once Friends, Now What?, hable con la autora y me dio la autorización de traducirla._

_En fin, lo que quiero decirles es que por favor eviten publicar las historias que he subido, ya que como comprenderán no está en mi poder darles el permiso para que la suban, ya que no son mías y se vería demasiado desagradable, suponiendo que soy la autora de una de esas historias y entro a una pagina y la encuentro, y no fui ni yo que la publique ni mi amiga a la que le di permiso, se vería bastante mal. Además de que eso seria plagio._

_En el caso de mis historias, sin mi autorización no las pueden publicar. Ya tuve un problema con una de ellas y no quiero que se repita._

_No quiero ser mala onda, todas ustedes me caen muy bien. Solo quiero evitar problemas tanto para mí como para ustedes. A la chica que me envió el review, no lo hago con el fin de "regañarte" sino es para aclarárselo a todas de una sola vez. En fin, sino es mucho pedir ¿podrías eliminar la historia de la pagina donde la publicaste? Eso nos evitaría a ambas muchos problemas y no quiero recurrir a acusarte de plagio._

_Ya creo que eso es todo y nos estaremos viendo en la próxima semana._

_Besos, CyJ_


	17. Confessions of a broken heart

**_§aint Thomas §chool_**

**Capitulo 16 **

**Confessions of a broken heart **

**Sábado 11:30 p.m., Club "Light"**

La música resonaba por todo el lugar mientras los cuerpos tantos masculinos como femeninos se rozaban unos contra otros siguiendo el ritmo de las canciones que sonaban por los altoparlantes. Parejas se besaban en las esquinas y otras fumaban y bebían charlando con amigos. Estaban en un club que se llamaba _Light,_ en donde el nombre era una antítesis de la decoración, ya que las paredes, los telares, los sillones, las alfombras, las mesas y las mamparas eran del color negro, siendo resaltado por algunos detalles en colores plateados y azules. El lugar era bastante moderno y solo los privilegiados podían ingresar.

Le dio un trago a su whisky a las rocas mientras veía a lo lejos a sus hermanos bailando con sus respectivas parejas y a Thomas con Bella. Estaba que hervía de los celos y no lograba pensar racionalmente. Desde que vio ese beso entre ellos, unas ganas irrefrenables de golpear a Thomas lo invadieron y no desaparecían, si no que crecían al verlo bailando con Bella. Tocándola, rozándola. Un gruñido de frustración se escapó de sus labios.

Todo era una mierda y estaba cansado. Quería escaparse. Alejarse de ese drama por unas cuantas horas. Y es que su vida no podía ser más perfecta, Tanya estaba con él mediante un engaño y había perdido a su mejor amigo por su culpa, Bella, la chica que le gustaba, estaba con Thomas y sus hermanos siempre le hacían la vida imposible con sus ideas, ¿Genial, no? Pero maldición no quería parecer un marica que se queja de todo. Suspiro con cansancio y se pasó la mano con fuerza por la cabeza, despeinando a su paso su cabello más de la cuenta.

Tanya estaba a su lado y lo miraba con preocupación. La muchacha estaba hermosa esa noche. Un vestido despampanante color plata se ajustaba a su perfecto cuerpo y dejaba poco a la imaginación. Su cabello rubio rojizo caía en cascada por su espalda.

- ¿Edward, estas bien? – preguntó la chica.

- ¿Acaso importa? – replicó riendo sin ganas.

- Estas así por lo de…. – empezó Tanya pero Edward la interrumpió.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? - preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Decirte que? - dijo con confusión. Edward no contestó al instante, sino que se quedo mirándola detalladamente para saber si le mentía o no.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que me usaste para deshacerte de Thomas? – preguntó con dureza de nuevo pero más explícitamente.

Ella palideció al terminar de escuchar la pregunta de él, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso eso era un tipo de venganza de parte de su amor prohibido? Se suponía que era ella que tenia que decírselo a su debido tiempo, no así, nunca lo quiso utilizar ni aprovecharse de él. Pero, ¿Cómo se lo haría entender sin lastimarlo más de la cuenta? No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, no obstante no dejo escapar ninguna de ellas. Agradeció a quien quiera que se encontraba allá arriba que los demás chicos estuvieran bailando y tragando su orgullo le dijo en voz alta y decidida.

- No es lo que piensas, puedo explicártelo, pero aquí no, no armemos un escándalo – dijo mirándolo fijamente, suplicándole.

Edward soltó una carcajada seca y cortante, sin gracia para después ponerse rápidamente de pie y lanzarle gélidamente una mirada – Ni creas que lo hago porque tu lo dices, solo es para no llamar la maldita atención – dijo apretando la mandíbula – ¡Vamos! – dijo agarrándola con fuerza por el brazo y poniéndola de pie. No la soltó, no quería que se escapara, en su lugar la jalaba con fuerza para que no se quedara atrás y poder pasar entre la multitud. Una mueca de dolor se refleja en el rostro de la chica, la cual no pasó desapercibido para una castaña que bailaba a unos metros de distancia con un pelinegro. No sabia que le hacia daño, a duras pena se podía controlar.

Cuando salieron a la calle, el seguía agarrándola con fuerza. Él caminaba con rapidez sin darle tregua a que descansara un poco. Le zapatos de tacón ya le pasaban factura. Volteó su mirada hacia atrás, y vio que seguían alejándose del Club. Cuando Edward se detuvo estaban a unas calles de distancia. A lo lejos se escuchaba la música de fondo.

Él la jalo de nuevo con fuerza pero esta vez la puso de frente a él. No le paso desapercibido el gesto de dolor que esbozo Tanya.

- Me haces daño – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

El la soltó con brusquedad como si tocarla lo lastimara o peor aun, le diera asco.

- Habla – dijo cortante.

- No se por donde empezar – replicó mirando hacia el suelo y cada vez sintiéndose mas pequeña ante la fría mirada de Edward.

- ¿Por el principio estaría bien, no crees? – dijo irónico.

- Veras Edward, sabes que siempre fuimos nosotros tres, Thomas, tu y yo, los amigos inseparables, los que andaban haciendo de las suyas para arriba y para abajo. Escondíamos los zapatos de Alice y el maquillaje de Rosalie, intercambiábamos los libros de historia de Jasper por revistas de porno para que lo castigaran sin razón alguna y le quitábamos piezas al coche de Emmett para que cayera en pedazos cuando le pusiera la mano. Siempre éramos nosotros haciendo travesuras, sin importar nada de nada. Los tres mosqueteros como solíamos llamarnos – Tanya hizo una pausa. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Edward la veía en silencio pero con un brillo de añoranza y nostalgia a pesar de la frialdad de su mirar – Pero un día todo cambió.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó con sequedad.

- Todo lo que sentía empezó a cambiar – dijo con profunda tristeza, soltó una carcajada luctuosa – A Thomas empecé a verlo de otra forma. Para mí ya no era un hermano que nunca tuve como tú lo eres. Lo empecé a ver como un hombre y poco a poco esa amistad que sentía por él se fue transformando por amor.

- Todavía no veo el por qué me hayas usado – dijo serio.

- Déjame continuar – dijo entrecortadamente. Suspiro antes de seguir – Estuve asustada durante un tiempo a causa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo y ahí fue la primera vez que me aleje de ustedes, pero después, un día, él se acercó a mi y hablamos. Nos dimos cuenta que sentíamos lo mismo y le insistí arduamente para que mantuviéramos una relación a escondidas. Ese fue mi primer error. – dijo ya sollozando.

No sabia que hacer ante esa confesión, se sentía extraño, herido y engañado. ¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué no confió en él? ¿Acaso su amistad también era un engaño?

- ¿Por qué se mantuvieron a escondidas? – preguntó carraspeando como muestra de incomodidad.

- Todo estaba en nuestra contra – dijo sonriendo tristemente. En la mirada de él se vio claramente un signo de confusión y antes de que dijera algo, Tanya lo interrumpió – Shhh, no digas nada, te contaré todo – respiro hondo antes de continuar – Al principio Thomas estaba reacio a que mantuviéramos nuestra relación de ese modo, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando. No obstante un día, a pesar de todo nuestro esfuerzo, mi madre se enteró. Ese día me grito como nunca antes lo había hecho y hasta llego a darme una cachetada – dijo ya derramando las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo.

- ¿Pero que demonios? ¿Por qué Montserrat te hizo eso? ¿Qué hizo William? – pregunto de pronto Edward, enfurecido - ¿Por qué rayos no dejas llorar y me dices? – dijo caminando en círculos y pasándose la mano por el cabello reiteradamente. - ¡Tanya! – grito fuera de sí. Le molestaba enormemente que golpearan a una mujer, y más si era importante para él.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

A pesar de que durante la mayor parte de la noche había sentido la fija mirada de Edward en su espalda, había decidido pasarla por alto y disfrutar de la salida con sus amigos. Al principio bailó con las chicas en un baile bastante sensual por petición de los chicos. Esos fueron los minutos más largos de su vida en donde pensó que se iba a quedar con un rojo intenso permanentemente en la cara, y es que la intensidad con que los hombres del bar las miraban y hasta los mismos chicos, incluyendo a Edward, la ponían nerviosa. Recordó las ingeniosas frases que utilizaron Rose y Alice para que las acompañara. Después de muchas frases y bromas, ella aceptó. No obstante cuando se puso de pie y le pidió a Tanya amablemente que viniera con ella, la rubia rojiza se negó con poco tacto.

Sus amigas le dijeron que la ignorara y eso fue lo que hizo. Bailó con todos y cada uno de sus mejores amigos. Con Emmett bailó música electrónica y techno. Fue sumamente genial con sus pasos fuera de ritmo y ¡Hasta hubo movimientos robóticos! Se rió tanto que hasta se le salieron las lágrimas inconscientemente.

Con Jasper bailó algunas baladas e intentó practicar algunos movimientos de salsa y tango. Él se movía fluidamente por la pista como un león en su hábitat. Sus movimientos eran sensuales y precisos. Con las chicas bailó algunas canciones pop, moviendo sus caderas unas contra otras. Sus movimientos eran sexys y coquetos, sin olvidar su perfecta sincronización.

Thomas, era Thomas bailando. No había otra forma de describirlo. Simplemente era él. Apasionado, sexy y juguetón. Con él bailó las canciones más atrevidas y en donde se exigía más contacto físico con la pareja. ¿Qué por qué lo hizo cuando en un principio se había sentido culpable por lo que Edward había visto? Fácil, porque si. Porque no estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente bailar con un amigo casi hermano, aunque los demás no lo vieran así. Porque en lo que iba de noche, Edward no había hablado con nadie y solo se la pasaba sentado bebiendo. Porque el beso que vio Edward no fue nada especial. Porque ella se había imaginado que lo besaba a él y se sentía confundida al respecto. Porque a pesar de que entre Edward y ella no había nada, solo esa estúpida conexión o electricidad que se producía cuando ellos estaban en contacto…. Ella lo quería olvidar. Quería sacárselo de su mente. No obstante siempre bailó y bailaba sin mirarlo. Haciendo como si no existiera. Ignorándolo.

Sin embargo hubo un momento en que una vocecilla le dijo que se volteara. Dando una vuelta improvisada bailando con Thomas y siguiendo el compás de la música, vio una imagen que le preocupó bastante. Mucho más de lo que debía. Edward se había comportado más frio y hosco que de costumbre. Quizás hasta a veces podía ser un poco bruto. Pero ahí, él jalando a Tanya a la fuerza, lastimándola, le llamó mucho la atención. Se detuvo abruptamente y un aura de preocupación se instaló en su rostro. Thomas lo notó y también se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con intranquilidad.

- No lo se…. Pero no se ve nada bien – contestó en voz baja para después señalarle lo que le preocupaba.

Thomas volteó con lentitud y la imagen que vio hizo que empezara a ver todo en rojo. Sus venas se fueron incendiando a causa de la rabia y la ira nubló todo su raciocinio y es que ver a Edward maltratando a Tanya delante de sus narices le molestaba a niveles insospechados. Los ojos se le oscurecieron un poco a la vez que daba algunos pasos hacia la susodicha pareja, sin embargo una mano que lo agarro con fuerza lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Bella alarmada, agarrándolo del brazo. Había visto un remolino de sentimientos reflejarse en la mirada de Thomas no obstante fue cuando empezó a crecer una llamarada de ira en sus pupilas que se preocupo.

- A hacer lo que tengo que hacer… Alejar a Edward de una vez por todas – dijo con voz grave y ronca para después zafarse de la mano que lo sostenía y caminar con rapidez entre la gente, apartándose de una anonada y pálida Bella.

_Había dicho alejar…. ¿A Edward? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿No se atrevería a…..? ¡Demonios! - _¡Thomas! ¡Maldita seas, vuelve aquí! – Gritó sobre la música del club. No obstante estaba casi segura que él la había escuchado e ignorado olímpicamente. Lanzó un grito debido a la frustración que sentía. No podría ir ella solo detrás de Thomas ya que si Edward y él se ensalzaban en una pelea, ella no los podría detener. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien hasta que vió a Emmett bailando descaradamente con Rose mientras una de su mano se colaba por debajo de su vestido. Lamentaba terriblemente tener que interrumpir su baile casi tipo sexo rápido o algo así en la pista, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó corriendo a ellos.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! – dijo con los nervios a flor de piel, llamando la atención de ambos chicos, haciendo que él se alejara unos pasos de Rose y que ella se sonrojara levemente

- ¡Bella! Lo que viste no es lo que piensas . .. – dijo una Rose azorada.

- Si sé lo que vi pero no vengo a eso, Emmett necesito tu ayuda, por favor – dijo Bella casi con desesperación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo un Emmett serio.

- Tienes que detener a Thomas, por favor, al parecer se va a pelear con Edward – dijo moviendo las manos frenéticamente mientras hablaba.

- ¿¡Cómo? - preguntó una sorprendida Rose para después hacerles seña a Jasper y a Alice para que se acercaran.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo una eufórica Alice - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras largas? ¿A alguien le pasó algo? – pregunto dejando de lado su alegría.

- Al parecer a tu pequeño hermano – dijo un Emmett más serio de lo normal – Thomas fue a darle unos golpes – Dijo ignorando la palidez del rostro de las chicas al decir la palabra golpe – Bella… ¿Qué fue lo que provocó a Thomas golpear a Edward?

- Él…. Estaba por así decirlo…. Lastimando a Tanya… físicamente… - dijo con lentitud para después mirar cada expresión de sus amigos y tragar en seco. La mirada de todos se ensombreció – Chicos… ¿Me perdí de algo?

- Vayamos a detener a Thomas antes de que haga una locura - dijo una Alice bastante preocupaba – Bella, ¿Por dónde se fue?

- Hice una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas antes – dijo cruzándose de brazos sin embargo, una mirada de Alice hizo que dejara atrás su actitud de desafiante.

- Esto es mas importante, Bella, ¿Por dónde se fueron?- pregunto de nuevo Alice, agarrándola con firmeza del brazo.

- Salieron del local – contesto la castaña casi en un susurro a causa de la sorpresa.

Y dicho eso, sin esperar un segundo más recogieron sus cosas con rapidez y siguieron los pasos de un apresurado Thomas para tratar de detener o resolver cualquiera dificultad que se les presentara.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

- _¿Pero que demonios? ¿Por qué Montserrat te hizo eso? ¿Qué hizo William? – pregunto de pronto Edward, enfurecido - ¿Por qué rayos no dejas llorar y me dices? – dijo caminando en círculos y pasándose la mano por el cabello reiteradamente. - ¡Tanya! – grito fuera de sí. Le molestaba enormemente que golpearan a una mujer, y más si era importante para él. _

- Él…. Él no pudo hacer nada – dijo ella con voz entrecortada – Ni siquiera se enteró…. Él estaba de viaje en ese momento y cuando regresó ya todo había pasado… Mi madre se había disculpado y yo la había perdonado… - No pudo continuar cuando Edward la interrumpió.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – dijo acercándose de nuevo. Furibundo y tomándola con fuerza inconscientemente por los brazos – Tanya es que no te das cuenta, tu madre está loca… de remate…debiste decírselo a tu padre para que hiciera algo al respeto.

- No se de qué demonios estas hablando, ella no está loca. ¿Me entendiste? - Dijo a la defensiva – Y suéltame que me estas lastimando – los ojos de Edward se empezaron a oscurecer - ¡Maldición! Te dije que me soltaras – dijo derramando lagrimas de la impotencia.

Y antes de que el cobrizo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, unos férreos brazos lo apartaron con fuerza haciendo que trastrabillara. Levantó con rapidez la mirada y vio a Thomas mirándolo con odio y algo más que no pudo descifrar.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó Edward acercándose unos pasos.

- ¡No! ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? – replicó Thomas casi escupiendo las palabras - ¿Acaso no la escuchaste decir que la soltaras? ¿Eres sordo?

- No te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer, hago lo que me de mi regalada gana – dijo el cobrizo acercándose desafiante hacia el pelinegro – así que no tienes derecho para meterte.

- ¡Por supuesto que tengo derechos! ¡Hasta mas que tú! Así que ahórrate tus estúpidas palabras en algo que no resultaras vencedor – dijo Thomas con desdén.

Edward soltó una carcajada que le podría helar la sangre a cualquiera, cuando se recompuso dijo con falsa sorpresa - ¡Oh, claro! ¡Que estúpido soy! ¿Cómo pude olvidar que eres nada más y nada menos que el ex novio de Tanya, no?... Dime querido mejor amigo – continúo con sarcasmo - ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que era participe de un estúpido juego? … Yo solo fui el imbécil que creyó cada una de sus mentiras y que caí en cada una de ellas, una y otra vez. ¡Vamos, dime! ¿Fue divertido verme la cara de idiota todo este tiempo?- preguntó con la ira llameando en sus profundos ojos verdes.

No obstante el pelinegro solo lo vio con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara y volteo a ver a Tanya que solo lloraba sentada en el piso. En algún momento, se había dejado resbalar por la pared de uno de los edificios hasta terminar sentada en el piso.

Thomas, respiro hondo antes de hablar – Las cosas no son así Edward…. ¿Cuándo y cómo te enteraste?

- Eso no viene al caso ¿o qué esperabas? ¿Qué nunca me iba a enterar y que siempre iba a ser el títere que utilizarían cuando se le antojaran? Que ves, me lo se todo. Sé que mientras éramos amigos te enamoraste perdidamente de Tanya, que se hicieron novios y aun así no contaron con decírmelo. – En ese momento la temperatura de la noche iba bajando y estaba refrescando, sin embargo debido a la calurosa discusión ninguno de los presentes lo notaba – Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo, que al final Tanya terminó dejándote por mí, ¿Cómo le cae eso a tu ego? – dijo esbozando una mueca en vez de una sarcástica sonrisa.

- ¡Edward! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! – dijo de repente una Tanya poniéndose de pie lentamente, mientras lo mira con lagrimas desbordándose de sus hermosos ojos azules – Thomas, amor, no lo escuches, él no sabe lo que esta diciendo. Recuerdas cuando fui a tu habitación después de lo del bosque, recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿Verdad?

Thomas estaba muy confundido y de un momento a otro, paso de comprender la situación a no tener ni idea de lo que pasaba. – Tanya, ¿Lo que dice Edward es verdad? ¿Me cambiaste por él? – preguntó con los celos a flor de piel.

- ¡No! – gritó la rubia rojiza – Ya te explique, mi madre me obligó a hacerlo, ella me estaba vigilando ese día y por eso te cite a que fueras a esa aula desierta del colegio en la noche… para que me vieras besando a Edward y te alejaras – dijo la chica mirando hacia el suelo con los puños encrispados.

El pelinegro se acercó hacia la chica y le levantó el rostro, pequeñas lágrimas le bañaban sus sonrojadas mejillas debido al llanto. Con una caricia suave, le secó una de las mejillas con tranquilidad, haciendo que al instante el corazón de la chica latiera desbocadamente. Edward miraba con un rictus serio, pero el alcohol que había ingerido en el club le obligó a decir cosas, de las cuales, después se arrepentiría. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper y por ultimo Bella, habían llegado silenciosamente en donde ellos se encontraban, pero se habían quedado lo suficientemente cerca para evitar una pelea pero lo suficientemente lejos para no intervenir en la discusión, escuchando en silencio.

- Vaya, ni que escena más bonita. Fue tan dulce y empalagosa que hasta nauseas me da. Pero dime Thomas, ¿Qué se siente ocultarles cosas a tu mejor amigo? … No, esa pregunta no… mejor esta, ¿Qué se siente saber que tu mejor amigo tuvo relaciones con tu novia, la misma noche que los viste besándose? – El pelinegro soltó lentamente a Tanya mientras la chica empalidecía de inmediato - ¡ups! Lo siento… ¿eso no debía decirlo, verdad querida? – dijo mirando fijamente a Tanya.

Un jadeo colectivo se escucho en el lugar, Edward miró hacia atrás y vió a los demás chicos con la cara desencajada de la sorpresa. Todos tenían una expresión parecida, sin embargo hubo una que le llego hasta el fondo y le produjo escalofríos…. Bella negaba lentamente con la cabeza y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La decepción se le podía leer fácilmente en el rostro.

- Tanya, ¿Es verdad? - preguntó Thomas con frialdad.

- S…si – susurro tan bajo que apenas se escucho – Pero al principio no fue….

- Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí – la interrumpió el pelinegro – Por cierto Edward gracias por tu sinceridad. Lamento no haber confiado en ti pero de verdad que no tenía conocimiento del circo de Tanya, en donde nosotros solo éramos el entretenimiento, al parecer. – Se volteo hacia Tanya que lloraba con fuerzas – y tú solo aléjate de mi.

Y dicho esto, el pelinegro dio la vuelta y camino con rapidez calle abajo hacia su coche. Tenía que salir y escapar de todo ese desorden. Quería estar solo, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de que alguien lo viera en ese desastroso estado, ni siquiera Bella. Apuró más el paso, cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba a gritos. Una voz que rompió todas sus ilusiones, incluyendo su corazón. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a descender por sus mejillas, quemándolo en el proceso. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en su interior, se detuvo y espero a que ella llegara corriendo hacia él. Como siempre. Por que a pesar de cada equivoca decisión que ella tomaba, siempre iba a estar en las sombras esperando por ella. Con los brazos abiertos. Y mientras lloraba en silencio, esperó a que ella llegara hacia él y se abrazara a su espalda con fuerza. Un abrazo que a pesar de la cruda y fría realidad, le proporcionaba cálidos sentimientos a su ser.

Luego de largos minutos en donde ambos lloraron en silencio, con suavidad hizo que lo soltara, para después tomar una de las delicadas manos de ella entre las suyas y llevarla con pasos lentos hacia el coche. Tenían que hablar en un lugar en donde estuvieran solos y nadie los molestara. Tenían mucho que contar…

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

**Afueras del Club Light – Cinco calles más abajo **

Los establecimientos comerciales que los rodeaban estaban cerrados debido a la hora. Solo se escuchaba a lo lejos la música del Club y las luces se veían débiles a causa de la distancia. La temperatura había bajado unos cuantos grados debido a la noche y la brisa mecía las copas de los arboles que estaban por todo el lugar, produciendo un suave murmullo que rompía el silencio que se había creado después de la salida de aquella pareja que tenían muchas cosas que resolver. No obstante tenia que agradecer, que el enigma del cual había formado parte sin darse cuenta se estaba resolviendo de poco a poco, sacando a la luz unos cuantos secretos que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Todavía estaba impresionada por todo lo que había escuchado, sin embargo no creía que esa fuera una razón necesaria para que a Edward se le hubiera ocurrido decir todo lo que había dicho. El cobrizo no era quien para juzgar las decisiones que había tomado Tanya por que no sabia que la había obligado a hacerlo pero tampoco tenia el derecho de gritar a los cuatro vientos sobre la…. Intimidad de él con ella. No pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de disconformidad en el rostro y que se sintiera celosa al recordar las palabras del cobrizo, que a pesar de que lo negara, le robaba el aliento.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había escuchado, la indignación la fue consumiendo de poco a poco. Y no pudo contener sus palabras, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban allí.

- Se puede saber ¿Qué mosca te pico ahora Edward, para que dijeras todas esas estupideces? – preguntó una Bella cabreada, mientras Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper permanecían en silencio, sin saber a que venia ese estallido de la castaña.

- ¿Estupideces dices? – pregunto retóricamente el cobrizo mientras se iba acercando a ella - ¿Acaso no ves todo lo que me hicieron? – dijo con una renovada ira.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No seas imbécil! ¿En donde queda el sufrimiento de ellos dos? ¡No eres la única victima de malas decisiones, entiéndelo! Tampoco estoy de acuerdo en la forma que Tanya trató de resolver todo esto, pero tampoco es para que te lo tomes tan personal. – dijo ella tratando de hacer que él entienda….sin embargo, el muchacho dirigió sus pensamientos por otro lado.

- ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿No deberías de estar celosa, porque Thomas se fue con ella? – preguntó con más ímpetu – Es tu novio después de todo.

- No la defiendo, solo es que pongo un poco de mi parte en entenderla, no como tu que solo se la pasa quejando – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

- Edward, Bella tiene razón – Dijo una Alice interviniendo por primera vez – Seguro Tanya pasó por algo que la obligó a tomar esas decisiones.

El se quedó callado procesando lo que la chica le había dicho, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo – No contestaste mi pregunta

- No tengo por que estar celosa – dijo Bella con tranquilidad.

Edward la miró como si de un momento a otro, le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente - ¿Estas loca? ¿Dejas que tu novio se vaya con su ex, de la cual todavía esta evidentemente enamorado y no estas celosa? ¿Qué clase de pareja son? ¿De relación abierta? – pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

- ¡No!... En realidad… Nosotros… yo… - dijo una Bella tartamudeando.

- No es de tu incumbencia la relación de ellos – dijo una Alice seria.

- Claro que si, ¿Acaso no sabes que Bella coquetea conmigo mientras sale con Thomas? – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica – Y ahora su novio se va con la ex…. Eso deja mucho de que hablar ¿No crees, hermanita?

Bella lo miraba hablar cada vez mas indignada, ¿Cuántas estupideces tenia que decir por minuto? ¿Qué ella le coqueteaba a él? ¡Mentira! ¡Los coqueteos siempre es él que los hace y ella siempre lo ignoraba! ¿Quién fue que la acorraló en una pared, dejándola casi aturdida? ¿Quién fue que la cargo y la sedujo en la piscina? ¡Siempre es él!

La ira se reflejo en sus ojos chocolatosos. Con fuerzas que no sabía de donde habían salido, caminó con rapidez hacia el cobrizo, acortando la distancia que los separaba y sin pensar, levanto su mano y la estrelló con fuerza sobre el pálido rostro de Edward, haciendo que su cara se volteara debido al impacto. Un jadeo colectivo se escucho por todo el lugar.

- No te lo vuelvo a decir, imbécil, no hables de lo que no sabes y que sea la ultima vez que vuelvas a insinuar que soy una zorra cualquiera – dijo Bella respirando entrecortadamente, para luego dar la vuelta para alejarse de ahí e irse con sus amigos. Había terminado por hoy su día. Estaba cansada emocional como físicamente.

No hubo dado cuatro pasos cuando una mano agarró con fuerza su muñeca e hizo que se volteara con rapidez, provocando que se mareara y que todo le diera vueltas. No pudo decir nada, ya que unos labios rojos con sabor a alcohol le cortaron la respiración en el momento exacto en que hicieron contacto con los suyos.

* * *

_Verguenza_

_Verguenza_

_y mas_

_verguenza _

_Se que no merezco perdon alguno y que les debo una explicación. Ni siquiera tengo perdon de Dios y se que les dije que me iba a dar rapido, pero de verdad es que se me esta haciendo bastante dificil subir capitulo, al menos que no sea de vacaciones. No tengo tiempo de escribirlo. No obstante la mitad de este cap lo tenia listo de hace mucho..., pero la uni no me lo permitia terminar, a parte de que estaba trabajando con mami en la decoracion de una fiesta, tenia que diseñar los arreglos y todo... y eso me tomaba mas tiempo. Solo me queda decirles que - ya se que se dieron cuenta pero ni modo - tardare en publicar caps, pero que no la abandonare. Por favor no pierdan el interes, me gusta escribirles a ustedes. No saben como me emociono cada vez que veo un comentario de ustedes, aunque sea reclamandome pk no he subido cap :) Ustedes me alegran la vida._

_En fin, ¿Que les parecio el cap? ¿Fue de su agrado? ¿Algun comentario o idea?_

_El prox cap... sera al fin... un EdxBe :)... Nos vemos antes de entrar a clases con otro cap ;)_

**_Contestacion a los RR. _**

**_Laura Katherine: _**_Que bueno que te haya gustado: Aca tienes otro cap. Besos._

**_Paaameeelaaa:_**_ ¡Hey! Tienes toda la razon, las calificaciones estuvieron buenisimas xD y el esfuerzo valio la pena. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo :) Besos._

**_LunaS Purple: _**_Me gusta que a la gente le guste lo que escribo :) En realidad Bella no tiene que ver nada con Montse directamente... lo que pasa es que la madre de Tanya quiere quitar todo lo que se interponga entre sus planes y lamentablemente Bella es uno de esos obstaculos ... y mejor ya me callo... He dicho mucho xD Te prometo mas EyB... Besos!_

**_Carmen Cullen-. i love fic : _**_Si es verdad, Montserrat es muy mala =S pero la cuestion seria... ¿Se pondría mas mala? ;) Besos._

**_Lil:_**_ Babositaaaa! Que bueno que te haya gustado, ¿Te sorprendi eh? hahahaha... veamos que mas se me ocurre ;) _

**_lkdv:_**_ ¡Gracias de corazón! Y te prometo que intentare subir mas rapido. __Ya tengo algunas ideas xD Besos!_

**_Maria ale: _**_Gracias nena. Que bueno que te diste cuenta de que trato ponerle al fanfic un poco de todo. Alex esta un poquito mal de la cabeza y si Bella esta un poco enredada con todo lo que esta pasando. Dices que el fic tiene un aire tipo rbd... pero para serte sincera nunca se me paso un concepto parecido en la cabeza. Siempre he querido saber como sería una vida en un internado o algo asi y de ahi surgio la idea y si... saque buenas calificaciones :) Besos!_

**_Yolabertay:_**_ ¡Gracias Yoli! MmmMM ¿Te puedo decir asi? (carita sonrojada xD) haha besos!_

**_Rouss20:_**_ No te preocupes... habran mas parte de ellos ;)_

**_Sasa:_**_ ¡Hey chica! No te preocupes ... no creo que me hayas presionado mas de lo que yo lo hacía... no sabes lo que feo que se siente que tienes que hacer algo y que despues no puedas =S pero aun asi gracias por estar constantemente por ahí ;) Btw estudio Arquitectura. Besos._

**_Saaphiiree: _**_¡Gracias! Felices fiestas a ti tambien ;)_

**_LucyFelton14: _**_hola chica:) ¿como estas? ¿Por que cambiaste el nombre? btw... Espero que este cap haya respondido algunas de tus preguntas y ps las otras ya lo veras mas adelante :D Edward a veces puede comportarse como idiota...como ahora, pero no te preocupes que el se "arreglara". Nos vemos :)_

**_Marie Rose Williams Hale: _**_QUe bueno que te guste... como ya dije anteriormente no fue mi intencion que se pareciera a RBD.. nunca hice me inspire en eso... Besos. _

**_Jiibnea: _**_Sep.. Edward es un idiota. _

**_Alentar a una persona con tus palabras es mucho mas importante de lo que te imaginas._**

**_CyJ_**


	18. No more

_**Hola chicas :) Como estan? Que tal los estudios? La vida? Los novios? (Carita picarona)Bueno.. No se si se les habia dicho que de ahora en adelante les dejare la contestacion a los RR al principio del cap... si no es asi ps ya lo saben... Por otro lado quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo incondicional y por siempre estar ahi leyendo cada idea o estupidez que me llegue a la cabeza... En fin...aca les traigo otro cap... menos intenso pero mas dramatico... o al menos eso creo o era mi intension... ya ustedes despues me daran su opinion... Las cosas se iran arreglando entre las parejas... y el fic se ira dirigiendo al punto a donde quiero que llegue... ustedes entederan cuando lo vean... sin mas nada que decir, aca les dejo la contestacion y mas abajo el cap... Muchos Besos y que pasen un buen resto del dia. **_

_**Kristenst: **Hola, que bueno que te encanta... Gracias por tu apoyo ... Que porque la dejo ahi? Bueno... hay que darle un poco de suspenso, no?_

_**Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **Hey... sip Edward ha metido la pata y hasta el fondo... bueno ps ya veras lo que pasara en este capitulo :)... btw.. como ya mencione ya estoy trabajando en el proximo capitulo... Besos y gracias por tu cmprension :)_

_** Jazzy's Vampire: **Gracias por tu apoyo... y ps ya no tienes que esperar mas... aca esta el proximo capitulo :)_

_**Pamm: **Que bueno que te guste :) y aqui estoy haciendo lo que te prometi :P al final me dices que tal, si?_

**_adriene cullen : _**_Don't worry babe... a partir de este cap sera puro EDxBe y THx Ta... aunque no podemos olvidar el lado malvado de la historia :)_

**_ajedrezz: _**_Que bueno que te guste la historia... y ps publico cuando la uni me lo permite... besos_

**_Shury Marie Cullen Potter: _**_Gracias por tu apoyo chica...y si... el alcohol es una muy mala influencia... Besos_

**_lkdv: _**_Edward va a madurar... El lo que necesita es hablar consigo mismo... y coordinar las decisiones de su cabeza con su corazon :)_

**_Laura Katherine: _**_Gracias por tu apoyo y ps aqui me tienes... todavia no he tomado la decision de irme :P_

**_vimare8: _**_lo que hara Bella... no es lo que imaginaban, oh si?... para nada... La cuestion es que uno lse cansa y llega a un limite en donde ya no puede soportar mas presion :/ ... me entiendes, no? Besos..._

**_Sasa: _**_Hey sasa... ps si.. estudio Arq y ps a mi tambien me encanta la carrera... el unico problema es que durante el cuatrimestre casi no tengo tiempo libre... siempre se esta en un constante trabajo en donde tienes que sacar fuerza de donde no tienes... pero a pesar de eso... la carrera es muy linda e interesante.. y aca tienes el cap :)_

**_LucyFelton14: _**_Hey lucyyy...ps si... el cap anterior fue muy intenso... y ps este ya luego me lo diras... Te prometo que las cosas ya van a empezar a arreglarse entre las parejas pero... lo de Montse mmmm que crees? Eso no puedo :) Que que ella ahora? no te lo dire... xD Creeme que es mejor asi... por que si te digo querras cazarme con las demas chicas y me querran matar... y no nos queremos quedar sin la autora no?... Bueno... ya hablando de Mr. Draco Malfoy... ps aqui entre nos tambien me encanta... o sea... es unos de mis personajes favoritos... y los dramiones uff... amo esa pareja... En cambio Tom Felton... me mata... asi de sencillo... Besos :)_

_**Lil:**Mi vidaaaaaa que bueno que te gusto que lo dejara asi (Notese la ironia) :P hahaha tengo muchas ideas que comentarte en la cabeza... o mejor lo dejo a tu imaginacion tu me diras... :) aunque si quieres que te cuente.. sera con una condicion... ven a mi casa :) ... Te amo bobisss :]_

_**Paaameeelaaa: **Gracias por entenderme y por tu apoyo nena... Besitos._

_**Tata XOXO: **A mi siempre me han dicho que las cosas no son como uno siempre se lo imagina... y ps el cap fue un ejemplo de esa ley de la vida...Espero que te guste el cap... besitos. _

_**yolabertay: **Que bueno que t gusto el cap nena yoli :P... Saludos!_

* * *

**_§aint Thomas §chool_**

**Capitulo 17**

**No More**

_Edward la miró como si de un momento a otro, le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente - ¿Estás loca? ¿Dejas que tu novio se vaya con su ex, de la cual todavía esta evidentemente enamorado y no estás celosa? ¿Qué clase de pareja son? ¿De relación abierta? – pregunto con una ceja enarcada._

_- ¡No!... En realidad… Nosotros… yo… - dijo una Bella tartamudeando._

_- No es de tu incumbencia el tipo de relación que tengan. – dijo una Alice seria._

_- Claro que si, ¿Acaso no sabes que Bella coquetea conmigo mientras sale con Thomas? – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica – Y ahora su novio se va con la ex…. Eso deja mucho de qué hablar ¿No crees, hermanita?_

_Bella lo miraba hablar cada vez mas indignada, ¿Cuántas estupideces podía decir por minuto? ¿Qué ella le coqueteaba a él? ¡Mentira! ¡El siempre coqueteaba y ella siempre lo ignoraba! ¿Quién fue que la acorraló en una pared, dejándola casi aturdida? ¿Quién fue que la cargo y la sedujo en la piscina? ¡Siempre es él!_

_La ira se reflejo en sus ojos chocolatosos. Con fuerzas que no sabía de dónde habían salido, caminó con rapidez hacia el cobrizo, acortando la distancia que los separaba y sin pensar, levanto su mano y la estrelló con fuerza sobre el pálido rostro de Edward, haciendo que su cara se volteara debido al impacto. Un jadeo colectivo se escucho por todo el lugar._

_- No te lo vuelvo a repetir, imbécil, no hables de lo que no sabes y que sea la última vez que vuelvas a insinuar que soy una zorra cualquiera – dijo Bella respirando entrecortadamente, para luego dar la vuelta con el fin de alejarse de ahí e irse con sus amigos. Su día había terminado. Estaba cansada tanto emocional como físicamente._

_No había dado cuatro pasos cuando una mano agarró con fuerza su muñeca e hizo que se volteara con rapidez, provocando que se mareara y que todo le diera vueltas. No pudo decir nada, ya que unos labios rojos con sabor a alcohol le cortaron la respiración en el momento exacto en que hicieron contacto con los suyos._

Desde que era pequeña, Bella se empezó a interesar por el mundo de la literatura. Siempre hacía que Rennée la llevara religiosamente los lunes a la pequeña biblioteca de Forks para buscar unos cuantos libros infantiles para que los leyera en la semana, todos los viernes los entregaba y el lunes volvía a lo mismo. Era como un círculo vicioso, del cual ella estaba encantada de formar parte. Debido a eso, no pudo evitar, al igual que las demás niñas de su edad, soñar con su príncipe azul, aquel que la iba a rescatar de las garras malvadas de su madre entrometida, – que a pesar de todo la amaba – y que la iba a llevar a su castillo en donde iban a vivir felices para siempre.

Sin embargo, cuando ingresó en la primaria, poco a poco sus sueños y anhelos de la búsqueda de su príncipe se fueron desvaneciendo. Sus gustos empezaron a cambiar a la vez que iba creciendo y lamentablemente los chicos de su edad no la comprendían, es mas se burlaban de ella por lo que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con sus libros, sus fieles compañeros.

Se fue olvidando de la fantasía con todo lo que llevaba desde príncipes con sus caballos blancos hasta las malvadas brujas.

Durante el periodo de transición de la primaria a la secundaria, trataba de ser una chica más del montón, pero era difícil, su piel blanca como la porcelana con sus mejillas sonrojadas llamaba la atención. Cuando apenas tenía unos doce años le dijo a su madre inocentemente, que no le gustaba su piel como la leche ni su cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos. Le dijo que quería ser como las rubias de Florida que veía en la televisión. No obstante, después de una larga charla con Rennée en donde le dijo todos sus atributos y le aseguro que ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana, desde ese día Bella siempre se preocupaba por verse bien para el orgullo de su madre. Compraba ropa de diseñador y zapatos de marca, para satisfacción propia y para Rennée, pero aun así…. Solo compraba los vestidos con los que se sentiría bien. No era muy fanática de la ropa extravagante.

Debido a eso tuvo varios problemas con las chichas de Forks, ya que a pesar de que no buscaba un novio, los chicos siempre se volteaban a verla cuando pasaba caminando por los pasillos. Ellas siempre murmuraban por lo bajo y es que sin Bella quererlo se había convertido en la chica popular de Forks, aunque para ella siguiera siendo la sencilla chica come libros.

Salió con varios chicos, ninguno de sus clases, siempre eran mayores, pero nada serio. Ninguno la complementaba. Ninguno la hacia sentir especial. Ninguno le producía mariposas en el estomago. Ninguno la hacia sentir deseada. Ninguno la hacia sentir como…

Un día sus progenitores le hablaron sobre el ascenso de su padre y su traslado hacia Phoenix; y tuvo miedo. No quería salir de lo seguro y conocido, no quiera tener que volver a empezar desde cero. No quería volver a soñar con su príncipe azul no existente…

El viaje fue largo y se la paso preocupada, enojada y de mal humor. La ciudad era hermosa, todo lo contrario a Forks, soleado, caliente y con leves brisas marinas. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que lo conoció y el sueño de su príncipe azul se fue ennegreciendo poco a poco.

Era el ser mas bello que había visto en toda su existencia. Sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas brillaban como la misma joya y su mirar era tan profundo que cuando la observaba fijamente sentía que podía verle hasta el alma. Su cabello de color tan extraño como el cobrizo que siempre lo llevaba salvaje, le daba el look de recién salido de la cama. Su sonrisa ladeada que provocaba que a todas las chicas se les humedecieran las bragas. Y su cuerpo, delgado pero atlético y musculoso, de color blanco como la nieve pero que adquiría una tonalidad un poco dorada a causa del sol, era el mismísimo infierno en donde todas las chicas pecadoras quisieran terminar.

Era tan hermoso físicamente pero dentro habitaba el peor ser en su interior. Era un individuo egoísta, maquiavélico, burlón, inmaduro, celoso y poco caballero. Había tenido la mala suerte de comprobar en carne y hueso cada mala cualidad de él y se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas. No obstante, a pesar de todo, cada vez que sus manos se rozaban o la acariciaba su ritmo cardiaco se disparaba y su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada, justo como ahora… lo descubrió… lo supo… ya no lo podía negar…

Sentía sus ojos arder a causa de las lagrimas no derramadas…. Tenía que ser fuerte a pesar de que el la lastimaba una y otra vez… a pesar de que rompía su corazón en pedazos cuando este estaba terminando de reconstruirse. El beso era a la fuerza, hosco, brusco y frio… con el único fin de lastimarla… y ¡Demonios! ¡Como lo conseguía! Se mantuvo durante los segundos o minutos que duro el no beso, con los labios cerrados no obstante, el intento varias veces que abriera la boca para profundizar el beso. Cuando no podía más, cuando sus sollozos trataban de salir, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para que la soltara y así lo hizo después de lanzar una maldición y alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

- ¡Con un demonio! ¿Estas loca? ¡Me mordiste! – dijo tocándose sus labios, de los cuales emanaba un hilillo de su liquido vital.

Temblaba como una hoja y no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas recorrieran un doloroso camino por sus mejillas hasta terminar en el frio suelo. Sus labios estaban rojos a causa del furioso beso, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos… simplemente eran vacios. Las brisas se hicieron mas notorias y no logro controlar el escalofrió que la recorrió. Todos estaban en silencio, esperando que ella dijera algo… que ella hiciera algo, pero ella solo estaba en shock…

Solo veía sus sueños más recónditos romperse….

Su ilusión y esperanza apagarse….

Y su príncipe azul completamente negro…

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

¡Puta madre! ¡Maldición! ¡Demonios! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Cabrón! ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¡Argh! ¡No era su culpa! ¡Era la de ella! ¿Quién la mandaba a ser tan buena con los demás? ¿Quién la mandaba a ser tan irresistible y tan sexy? ¿Por qué tenía que poseer ese cuerpo tan perfecto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella y no otra?… No se podía contener con ella… siempre tenía que meter la pata, una y otra vez…. Es como si su cerebro se apagara y dejara de pensar… por lo que el 99.9% de las veces que estaba con ella siempre se comportaba como un verdadero y reverendo imbécil.

No se arrepentía de haberla besado. Para nada. Deseaba besar esos labios rojos y carnosos desde la primera vez que la había visto en ese bikini tan apetitoso el día de la fiesta de bienvenida y demonios era un hombre. Le gustaba verla con sus vestidos ajustados como el de esta noche y con mini faldas jeans y converse, le gusta en bikini y en uniforme… Le gustaba de todas formas…

Con fuerzas se jaló los cabellos para después dirigir de nuevo su mirada a su perdición. Seguía bastante pálida y aun no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Solo estaba ahí, con su mirada clavada en la suya pero no viéndolo realmente. Sus ojos estaban apagados y temblaba de vez en cuando.

Se le rompía el corazón cada vez que la lastimaba… cada vez que perdía el brillo de su mirada y cada vez que lloraba por su maldita culpa, pero… ¿Acaso el podría sentir dolor en su maltrecho corazón? ¿Tenía el derecho? ¡Demonios! ¡Claro que si! El era un ser humano pero inmaduro a fin de cuentas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, como si de esa forma podría salir de la pesadilla que había creado pero cuando los abrió de nuevo se dio cuenta que esa era su cruda realidad. Tragó en seco y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Clavó su mirada con decisión en la de la castaña.

- Bella – susurró quedamente mientras daba un paso en dirección a la joven. Ella simplemente parpadeo repetidamente como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. – No fue mi intención lastimarte de esta forma – dijo con voz apenada.

- No…. No… no digas nada… - dijo negando varias veces con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas seguían resbalando por su mejilla.

- Pero Bella…

- ¡Solo cállate! – dijo gritando e interrumpiéndolo. El dio un nuevo paso para acercarse pero ella lo detuvo con su mano – Te dije que no… no quiero saber mas de ti. Juro que intente ser paciente. Juro que intente entenderte… pero ya no mas…. No puedo mas… - Dijo mirándolo con dolor.

- Jasper…- dijo Alice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirándolo fijamente. El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza y camino hacia Bella, luego de decirle unas cuantas palabras al oído, la abrazo tiernamente y la dirigió hacia el jeep de Emmett. Alejándola de todos. Alejándola de el.

Todos miraban como se fueron hacia el vehículo, Jasper abrazándola y hablándole tiernamente al oído mientras ella caminaba como una autómata. De repente la voz de Alice, se escucho claramente a la vez que lo miraba con decepción.

- Lo arruinaste, hermano, y hasta el fondo – dijo ella directamente – Si llego a perder la amistad de Bella por todas las estupideces que has hecho, que son muchas por que te conozco, no te lo perdonare nunca. – siguió antes de voltearse e irse por donde Jasper y Bella lo habían hecho.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó Edward para después darse la vuelta y patear con fuerza unos zafacones que había en la esquina. Se volteo de nuevo para ver a Rose y a Emmett viéndolos fijamente - ¿Qué también me van a amenazar como lo hizo Alice?

- Serás cabrón – dijo Emmett visiblemente enojado -¿Qué mierda pasa contigo hermano?... Este no eres tú.

- Si Emmett, si lo soy… soy un maldito insensible – dijo el cobrizo arrastrándose por una pared de un edificio hasta sentarse en el suelo.

- Amor… bebe…. Seamos realista… el siempre ha sido así – dijo Rose mirando fijamente a su pareja para después dejar un casto beso en su mejilla – El siempre ha sido un maldito… un egoísta… - dijo ahora mirando a Edward fijamente – dígame Sr. Cullen, ¿Te sentiste muy satisfecho al herir a Bella de esa forma?

- Rose… - dijo Emmett por lo bajo, tratando de hacerla callar.

- No bebe – dijo girando levemente su rostro para mirarlo – alguien tiene que decirle unas cuantas verdades a este imbécil, siento insultar a tu hermano, pero es la única forma de que entienda – Girándose de nuevo - ¿En que estábamos? Ah si, ya recordé… Edward ¿Cuál es la necesidad de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás? Primero Tanya, luego Thomas y ahora Bella. ¿Y quien seguirá después? ¿Alice? ¿Emmett? ¿Quién?

- Rose… no hables de lo que no sabes – dijo el cobrizo con desgana – Solo…. Vete con los demás…. Quiero estar solo.

- ¡No! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Yo se perfectamente lo que digo! Pero tú vives en tu maldito mundo que no ves más allá de tus narices…. Pero la vida te lo cobrara muy caro Edward Anthony Cullen… pagaras por todo lo que la has hecho sufrir…

- ¿Podrías cerrar tu maldita boca? Trato de pensar en una forma para disculparme con Bella… pero tu y tu parloteo no me permiten hacerlo – dijo en contraataque haciendo que la rubia enmudeciera.

- Te gusta – dijo Emmett mirándolo con los ojos abiertos – Te gusta Bella Swan.

- ¡No! – dijo desesperado – Bueno…. Si…. Pero…

- ¡Esto es lo más estúpido que he escuchado esta noche de tu boca imbécil! – dijo Rose – Ella no te puede gustar… Ella es demasiado buena para ti.

- Lo se Rose…. Créeme que lo se

Se puso de pie lentamente… Tenía demasiada información en su cabeza y una jaqueca empezaba a crecer en su interior. Tenía que hacer algo… debía hacer algo… por su bien… el de ella… y el de todos. Miró fijamente a su hermano y a su cuñada... para después dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su coche. Desde atrás escucho los gritos de Rose y luego la grave voz de su hermano deteniendo lo que sea que ella había pensado hacer….

Debía alejarse por unos días… tenía que pensar, entender, analizar, curar… pero sobre todo perdonar…

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

**3:00 a.m. En un bar entre la frontera de Phoenix y Los Ángeles**

El rock pesado, las drogas, el alcohol y el olor a sexo rondaban entre las paredes que conformaban el bar. Un hombre vestido de negro estaba sentado en la esquina más alejada de todos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo desinteresadamente. Tenía media hora esperando que el canalla de su "amigo" apareciera pero no llegaba. Y se estaba hartando de esperarlo. Llamó con un gesto a un camarero y pidió un whisky a las rocas.

Le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo para después apagarlo en el cenicero. Diez minutos después y todavía el hijo de puta de su camarada no llegaba mientras el estaba como un estúpido esperándolo, por lo que se permitió cerrar durante unos minutos los ojos. Total ya su parte había terminado… ahora era el turno de él.

No pudo evitar recordar su noche… había pasado tanto tiempo planificando lo que iba a hacer para que un maldito cabrón viniera y lo golpeara como lo había hecho hoy…Cuando le habían asignado su misión por así llamarlo… no sabia cuales tipos de "juegos" iba a utilizar por lo que solo se limito a su cuchilla envenenada y a su fuerza… bruta.

Pero sorpresa… el imbécil le había propinado un golpe… un fuerte golpe que provoco su inminente muerte… por que como quiera tenia que morir… solo la había adelantado y como había dicho nadie lo podía golpear.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando se acordó de la sangre del imbécil bañar sus manos, el sonido de los cristales al romperse debido el impacto, el poder de quitar una vida y el olor de la muerte. Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos y con rapidez agarro a la persona que se encontraba cerca…. Muy cerca de él.

- Señor, solo le traía el trago que ordeno – dijo a duras penas el joven camarero y mirando con miedo los ojos negros rodeados de venas del hombre.

- Si no quieres morir… nunca vuelvas a acercarte así – replico con voz gutural y soltando lentamente la mano del joven.

- S… si… no… lo… volveré a hacer…. Pero es que… no sabia – dijo el camarero tragando en seco y dejando el trago con rapidez sobre la mesa.

- Eso espero… eso espero… ahora lar…

- Siempre tan mal educado joven Alex – dijo la voz que esperaba oír –puede retirarse joven camarero – dijo mirando al muchacho que todavía quedaba de pie.

El hijo de puta o mejor dicho el Sr. S. seguía igual que siempre o quizás un poco mas maduro. El aludido le lanzo una sonrisa y tomo asiento delante del hombre de confianza de la Señora Montserrat. Con solo mirarlo, la aparente inocencia del Sr. S le producía escalofríos y eso era mucho decir. Apenas era un niño y había cometido horrorosos crímenes.

- Llegas tarde – dijo Alex dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento – replico con una sonrisa el señor – estaba cogiendo salvajemente con una jovencita… y perdí la noción del tiempo – siguió para luego coger el trago del moreno.

- ¡Hey, eso es mío! – dijo disgustado.

- Tsk Tsk… era – replico chasqueando la lengua – Supongo que interrumpiste mi noche de sexo rudo porque ya lo mataste, ¿No?

- Si, no resulto como esperaba pero ya esta muerto – dicho esto se recostó en el espaldar de la silla – Ahora solo toca esperar que vengan por mi… para que hagas lo tuyo – continuo para después sacar una fotografía del bolsillo de su chaqueta – Toma – le dijo mientras se la pasaba.

El Sr. S la toma con lentitud y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. ¡Demonios! El hombre era putamente encantador. Miró la fotografía y los ojos le brillaron de la emoción – Ella es hermosa…. Muy hermosa – dijo mirándolo fijamente – La tratare como si fuera mía…. Como si fuera mi muñeca.

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

**3:15 a.m – Casa veraniega de Los Cullen**

La salida o la doble cita que habían tenido con Carlisle y Esme había salido perfecta, desde la película romántica del siglo XVIII que habían visto por petición de sus esposas hasta la exquisita cena en el restaurante The City en el boulevard Drinkwater. Tuvieron una charla amena durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, ya que los temas de conversación nunca escasearon. Hablaron desde sus hijos y el colegio en donde asistían hasta de su profesión, los casos que atendía Carlisle como jefe de cirugía de uno de los hospitales mas importantes de Phoenix, la nueva decoración de Esme para un hotel que abrirían en la ciudad, la idea de Rennée de abrir un restaurante y los múltiples casos que tiene que atender Charlie como jefe del departamento de criminología.

Habían llegado a la casa hace apenas unos treinta minutos con la intención de irse a la cama, no obstante Esme y Rennée se habían ido a la cocina a ver un no se que sobre la receta de un pastel de la tatarabuela de los Cullen, por lo que los patriarcas de la familia Swan y Cullen fueron al estudio a compartir una copa de coñac.

Charlie Swan se ha dedicado toda su vida a crecer como persona, a cumplir sus sueños y a ayudar a que se cumplan los de las personas que quiere. No era el hombre y el padre más frio que se pudiera tener pero tampoco el más cariñoso de todos. Se comportaba como lo ameritaba la situación. Es analítico y racional, cada paso y decisión que toma, antes ha pasado durante minutos por su mente buscando los pro y los contra, los beneficios y las desventajas. En el trabajo era un hombre de carácter fuerte y un palo duro de roer. Todos lo respetaban por su sentido de hacer cumplir la justicia y muchos sabían que se había ganado su posición con sangre y sudor.

Se acercó la copa a los labios para tomar un sorbo del líquido ambarino, cuando sintió vibrar su teléfono móvil del trabajo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se extrañó bastante del motivo de la llamada ya que había dejado todos los casos resueltos, en que había estado trabajando, listos para archivar, por lo que no había nada nuevo. Después de excusarse con Carlisle, atendió la llamada.

El rubio asintió comprensivamente y dejo que el padre de Bella se hiciera cargo de su trabajo. Puso un poco de música clásica mientras miraba a Charlie hablar por teléfono mirando hacia el exterior de la casa. No obstante se sorprendió al ver el ceño fruncido del Sr. Swan. Luego de unos minutos más en donde el castaño hablaba sobre cosas del protocolo que tenían que seguir en el nuevo caso, esté cortó la llamada y miró con preocupación a Carlisle.

- ¿Qué pasa Charlie? – preguntó el rubio con precaución - ¿Les paso algo a los chicos? – siguió poniéndose de pie.

- No – contestó el castaño – pero creo que tenemos que llamarlos, se tienen que enterar de algo – suspiro – ¿El apellido de Tanya, la novia de Edward, es D'enali?

- Si – replico rápidamente Carlisle- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Charlie? – preguntó el rubio con la voz alta.

- Ha muerto el padre de Tanya… lo asesinaron – dijo el padre de Bella mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

**N/a:** _Se que es un poco corto... pero no se preocupen... ya estoy trabajando en el otro... Nos vemos pronto :)_

_Nuevo personaje, , nuevos hechos, nuevas cosas,_

_¿Quién será el? ¿Qué pasara con Edward y Bella? ¿Charlie se encargara de resolver el caso de William D'enali? ¿Que descubrira Charlie? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo._


	19. note 2

**_NOTA_**

_¡Lo siento tanto! De verdad que si… deben de estar odiándome… pero es que se me ha complicado tanto escribir los caps… que ya ni se como la hago… se que muchas de ustedes debieron de haber abandonado el fanfic o están resignadas a que no publique…No las culpo. Pero por favor les pido que me den una última oportunidad…. Estoy escribiendo despacio… pero lo hago…. Aunque no lo crean tengo pautado en terminar el fic en no más de diez capítulos más… se preguntaran ¿Cómo si aun falta que pase tantas cosas? Fácil… los capítulos serán más largos…. Cuando antes les publicaba los caps. eran de apenas unas 12 o 15 paginas pero ahora (el que estoy haciendo) solo lleva unas 30 paginas pero todavía no esta terminado…. Todavía me queda mucho para dar chicas…. Y con el fin de que no me odien tanto… y que tengan clemencia de mi… acá les dejo un adelanto del capitulo…_

_|X·*·X·*·X|_

_El mismísimo Alexander Vandergeld, no se dejaba disparar y golpear de nadie… por lo que en un rápido movimiento, se volteo y con una puntería digna de un cazador, le disparó justamente en su pierna derecha, provocando que el dedicado policía cayera de bruces por las escaleras que recorría…._

_Cuando Charlie iba intentar ponerse de pie, no pudo ya que su pierna estaba totalmente inmovilizada y cayó lastimándose de nuevo, al parecer el hijo de puta había puesto alguna sustancia en la bala ya que de poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a entumecerse y de repente ya no pudo hacer movimiento alguno…._

_|X·*·X·*·X|_

_Si nos fijamos en sus manos – dijo alzando una – podemos ver que estuvo peleando con su agresor, sus nudillos están totalmente lastimados y tiene fracturados dos dedos en la mano izquierda…. La cara esta completamente desfigurada a causa de múltiples puñetazos seguidos uno de otro, el pómulo derecho esta roto y tiene una incisión de unos 3cms por lo que se puede decir que el agresor tenia un anillo y al darle repetidamente en esa zona este se resbalaba ocasionando esa herida. El labio superior esta partido y el maxilar inferior desencajado – dijo girándole el rostro a la victima – Lo mas sorprendente de todo es que sus venas y sus arterias explotaron- dijo mostrándole los ojos dilatados y completamente rojos de la victima, al igual que los brazos y pecho que tenían completamente marcados los conductores sanguíneos._

_|X·*·X·*·X|_

_- ¡Maldita seas! ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija con todo esto? – pregunto el jefe de policía zarandeando al padre del amigo de su hija._

_- Vuelvo y le repito…. Tranquilícese… que así como esta no podrá hacer nada por ella… ¿Podemos ir a un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar de esto? – pregunto con seriedad._

_|X·*·X·*·X|_

_- Eres un estúpido…. Dudaste de mí después de que te di todo y ni siquiera pediste una explicación – dijo ella mirándolo con rencor y eso fue lo mas que pudo soportar._

_- Y tu eres una… - dijo respirando con fuerza y mirándola con enojo…_

_- No lo dudes…. Dilo – dijo mirándolo desafiante – Desahógate. _

_- Eres una perra cualquiera…. Que juega con el corazón de dos hermanos… _

_|X·*·X·*·X|_

_- Shhh…. No me interrumpas – dijo con los ojos dilatados a causa de los celos y excitación – Dejaste que otro hombre tocara lo que me pertenece desde siempre – dirigió sus manos hacia su trasero y lo apretó con fuerza para luego levantarla unos centímetros del suelo y sostenerla en el aire con su cuerpo y la pared para que quedara a su altura – Otro hombre que era mi hermano… mi mejor amigo – dijo gruñendo y chocando con fuerza su entrepierna con la de ella – Tocando tu cuerpo…. Que es solo mío… mío…. – dijo acariciando su cuello con su nariz. La sentía temblando en sus brazos y dejo un beso húmedo en su cuello – Pero sabes algo…. El único que te quiere y que te ama hasta la locura soy yo… nadie mas… - dijo susurrando en su cuello mientras la sentía estremecerse –El único que te hace sentir como una mujer soy yo…. El único que te hace gritar de verdad hasta quedarte sin fuerzas soy yo… - dijo para luego morderla con fuerza en el cuello logrando arrancarle un gemido y un grito de placer…_

_Esto y mas próximamente... por favor denme una ultima oportunidad... _

_Estaré esperando sus respuestas... _


	20. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**18 años antes – Forks - Seattle **

A partir de que Charlie Swan tenía memoria, siempre se había visto como un agente de policía trabajando en el departamento de criminología. Desde que era un pequeño siempre estaba sintonizado a los programas televisivos que estuvieran relacionados con crímenes y justicia, a pesar de que sus padres se lo prohibieran por su corta edad. Cuando se graduó del instituto, rápidamente ingresó a la Academia Policial del pequeño pueblo de Forks, en donde en una de las tantas fiestas clandestinas, conoció al amor de su vida, Rennée Dwyer. Fue como un flechazo a simple vista.

_La castaña de ojos azules que bailaba en el centro de la pista, le robó el corazón._

Empezaron a salir al instante, a pesar de la notable diferencia de sus formas de ser, y era que formaban el perfecto contraste de una pareja. Él, Charlie Swan, castaño oscuro, pelo rizado y ojos marrones; poco hablador, tímido e introvertido, mientras que ella, Rennée Dwyer, castaña clara, pelo lacio y corto, ojos azules, conversadora, atrevida y extrovertida.

Hizo todos los malabares del mundo para poder mantener su relación y seguir estudiando en la ardua academia y gracias a todos sus esfuerzos se pudo graduar con honores, ya que entre sus muchas virtudes, era trabajador, responsable y sobre todo perseverante. Una noche, mientras celebraban su obtención del nuevo puesto de jefe del departamento de criminología del pequeño pueblo de Forks, habían concebido a su adorada y única hija, Isabella Swan, como muchos la conocen, Bella.

Todo fue una alegría con la llegada de la pequeña bebe a la familia, muchas ropas de niñas, juguetes, sonajeros, pañales y muchas cosas mas, y era que ambos estaban sumamente emocionados con la idea de ser padres. Hasta asistieron a clases para poder tener todo preparado para la llegada de Isabella. Imagínense al tan conocido jefe de policía Swan asistiendo a esas clases, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillando por la emoción.

_No obstante, al mismo tiempo seguía trabajando arduamente en el departamento de criminología de Forks._

Al principio recibía pocos casos y todos fáciles, algunos robos, rencillas de bar, entre otras cosas y es que del pequeño pueblo de Forks, no se podía esperar grandes crímenes, asesinatos y homicidios como en países o estados grandes. Hasta que un día recibió una llamada, era del departamento de criminología de Seattle. Lo necesitaban. Al parecer un asesino en serie escapó de la cárcel y había asesinado a tres jóvenes de apenas veinte años de edad en lo que iba de la semana; y como había un jefe general del estado completo de Washington, el cual había hablado maravillas del Sr. Swan con sus colegas de Seattle, habían solicitado su ayuda.

Para ese entonces, la pequeña Isabella tenía unos seis meses de nacida y era la alegría personificada con sus gorgojeos infantiles en la casa, era la princesita de papa con su cabello castaño en suaves ondas, sus grandes ojos marrones como los chocolates, su piel pálida y sus sonrojadas mejillas que portaban unos hermosos hoyuelos al sonreír.

Una fría tarde de noviembre, cuando Charlie le dio la noticia a Rennée, la madre de Isabella se opuso fervientemente y es que desde simple vista se veía que era un caso muy peligroso y ahora que habían tenido a la pequeña niña que los miraba hablar en voz alta con sus ojitos acuosos desde su sillita de comer, no podían echar las cosas a perder, no su felicidad, no su familia. No obstante, Charlie tenía la necesidad de resolver ese caso y es que desde lo mas profundo de ser, nacía un sentimiento de protección hacia el sexo femenino amplificado por mil desde que su pequeña había dicho su primera palabra…. Papá.

Así que después de que Charlie le hubiera dado a conocer su nuevo sentimiento a Rennée, ya no pudo rebatirlo más. Con lágrimas en los ojos, le ayudo a empacar y a hacer sus maletas.

_Esa noche ocurrió la primera separación a causa del trabajo de la familia Swan._

Al otro día, muy temprano en la mañana, la pequeña Bella y su madre despidieron a Charlie en la entrada de su hogar, ya que este se estaría quedando en Seattle, lejos de su familia por cuestiones de seguridad mientras el caso se resolvía. Un beso agridulce de parte de Rennée y un gorgojeo infantil con la palabra papá de parte de Bella, fue la despedida de Charlie.

Después de tres horas tediosas y silenciosas, estaba ingresando en un pequeño apartamento de la ciudad de Seattle. Sin tiempo que perder dejo sus maletas en la pequeña sala y tras coger su portafolio, su placa, su arma y su chaqueta se encamino hacia la estación principal de policía.

_Mientras más rápido terminaba el caso, mas rápido podía volver a casa con sus dos mujeres._

Duró semanas sin dormir, solo bebiendo café y hablando dos o tres veces al día con su Rennée sobre su pequeña por teléfono publico para evitar cualquiera intervención a la línea telefónica, solo por seguridad. _Sus mujeres estaban antes que todo_. Todo su tiempo lo dedico a analizar cada detalle por más mínimo que sea relacionado con la muerte de las tres victimas, por lo que noto algo que ningún otro policía había notado, las tres muertes seguían un mismo patrón y el escenario final era el mismo. Muchos pensaron que estaba obsesionado con el caso y otros decían que no valía la pena dedicarle tanto tiempo a un caso como aquel, ya que habían pasado cuatro meses y no tenían ningún sospechoso, pero con lo que no contaban era que Charlie Swan nunca se daba por vencido.

Así fue que en una fría madrugada del 20 de diciembre en la ciudad de Seattle, un agente de policía del pequeño pueblo de Forks, estaba analizando como muchas otras veces en su departamento, las pruebas de los casos y, por casualidad del destino se fijo en un nombre y en un número…. Habían utilizado en las tres victimas el mismo veneno mortal y la misma dosis…. Y en los Estados Unidos solo un hombre lo contrabandeaba, solo un hombre lo utilizaba…. El mismo asesino en serie que había escapado de la prisión federal de Seattle… El mismo cabrón que había matado a las tres jóvenes que les quedaba mucho por vivir… Alexander Vandergeld.

Sin mucho que esperar, se entro en la base de datos de Seattle con el fin de buscar algún nombre de una calle o vecindario en donde lo podría encontrar. Tras anotarlo rápidamente, salió del departamento con chaqueta en mano, pistola en el cinto y placa. No tuvo oportunidad de llamar a sus otros compañeros, ni siquiera lo había considerado y es que no había tiempo que perder, si los llamaba durarían horas planeando una estrategia y no se podía dar ese lujo.

Manejó con rapidez por las calles pocas transitadas a esa hora de la madrugada, hasta que llegó a una especie de almacén abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Aparcó el vehículo unos cuantos metros antes y tras coger un chaleco antibalas, dos pistolas y una escopeta, con pasos sigilosos se acercó al lugar. No sabía que se encontraría allí dentro.

En uno de los laterales vio una pequeña ventana con un tamaño justo para que pudiera pasar, con ayuda de unos zafacones de basura la pudo alcanzar y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido entro al lugar. Las luces eran escasas… pero pudo diferenciar un laboratorio a lo lejos, con la pistola en alto, camino en alerta hacia donde se encontraban los múltiples tubos de ensayos, probetas y mecheros, al parecer allí era en donde se creaba el veneno, sin hacer ruido, se acerco a uno de los estantes que había allí y leyó las etiquetas de los envases, algunos componentes como amoniaco, toxina botulínica, ricina, tetrodotoxina, entre otros venenos mas.

Se alejo del laboratorio y siguió caminando sigilosamente hasta una escalera que lo llevaría al segundo nivel, miro a su alrededor y con pasos seguros pero igual de silenciosos, subió cada uno de los escalones, al parecer era un estudio o algo parecido. Al igual que el resto del almacén, las paredes mostraban restos de humedad, por lo que la pintura estaba totalmente deteriorada. A lo lejos se podían ver las ratas ruyendo una de las paredes del fondo. Camino hacia el escritorio que estaba en el centro de la habitación todavía en alerta y se fijo que había sobre este. Una cerveza por la mitad y caliente reposaba en la esquina de la mesa, un cenicero con un cigarrillo terminando de consumirse entre las cenizas de los otros. _Al parecer alguien estaba allí desde hace tan solo unos segundos… _Papeles con direcciones, en donde uno de ellos resaltaba la de su apartamento de Seattle, las otras eran de las casas de las victimas, fotos de las victimas realizando distintas actividades… saliendo de su casa, trabajando, en el gimnasio, con sus familias, con su pareja…. El seguimiento de cada uno de sus movimientos, la forma de cómo matarlas, sus puntos débiles….

Estuvo tan concentrado, pasmado y asqueado en lo que vio, que se asusto cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del exterior…. _Al parecer alguien intentaba escapar de nuevo._ Cogió una bolsa de evidencias de uno de los compartimientos de su chaleco y metió en ella todo lo que había sobre el escritorio. Con movimientos rápidos, corrió hacia una puerta apenas visible, en el fondo de la habitación y siguió los pasos apresurados del sospechoso y culpable de los crímenes.

Divisó una cabellera negra y corta de un hombre que vestía completamente de negro resaltando su piel trigueña y sudorosa. Con su voz grave y fuerte le dijo que se detuviera pero no hizo caso alguno, por lo que siguiéndole le disparó unas cuantas veces… disparos que Alex pudo esquivar… pero con lo que no contaba nuestro querido policía Charlie Swan era que el mismo asesino en serie que había escapado de la prisión federal de Seattle… El mismo cabrón que había matado a las tres jóvenes que les quedaba mucho por vivir… El mismísimo Alexander Vandergeld, no se dejaba disparar y golpear de nadie… por lo que en un rápido movimiento, se volteo y con una puntería digna de un cazador, le disparó justamente en su pierna derecha, provocando que el dedicado policía cayera de bruces por las escaleras que recorría….

Cuando Charlie iba intentar ponerse de pie, no pudo ya que su pierna estaba totalmente inmovilizada y cayó lastimándose de nuevo, al parecer el hijo de puta había puesto alguna sustancia en la bala ya que de poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a entumecerse y de repente ya no pudo hacer movimiento alguno….

Y mirando como se escurría como una rata el hombre vestido de negro por las calles desoladas, Charlie Swan, policía del pequeño pueblo de Forks se juró vengarse del hijo de la gran puta de Alexander Vandergeld o como mucho lo conocen Alex, el cual se escapo de sus manos como el agua…

_Lo que Charlie no contaba en ese entonces era que una cicatriz en su pierna derecha le iba a recordar durante años de ese juramento que se había hecho….juramento que iba a tener la oportunidad de cumplir…. _

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

**Actualidad **

**Domingo, 6:00 a.m, habitación de un lujoso hotel de Phoenix**

Todo a su alrededor gritaba un solo nombre… la misma escena del crimen que durante meses había visto y analizado… el mismo cuadro de horror… la misma fotografía que producía asco… Los pedazos de cristal estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, algunos muebles estaban volcados a causa de la pelea, el cuerpo inerte estaba tirado en la mesa de la sala, su cabeza desfigurada colgaba de uno de los lados y; la sangre seca y chorreante dibujaba grotescas figuras tanto en el rostro desfigurado de la victima como en el suelo y las paredes de la habitación.

El olor a putrefacción rondaba en el aire produciendo arcadas en el forense y su equipo de investigación. Charlie había llegado tan solo unos cinco minutos atrás y miraba toda la escena con cierto terror y fascinación.

Terror por la muerte tan trágica de una persona inocente y fascinación porque el hijo de la gran puta había estampado la escena de crimen con su "nombre" es decir el mismo _modus operandi_ que había utilizado hace muchos años atrás.

Si se toman a dos personas distintas y se le dan la oportunidad de que pueden realizar un asesinato utilizando las mismas armas, por mas que quisiéramos los crimines no resultarían iguales y es que _cada cabeza es un mundo_… y ya _Charlie Swan conocía el mundo del asesino, su modus operandi. _

Con agiles pasos se acerco hacia el forense que examinaba meticulosamente el cuerpo… antes de afirmar tenia que estar cien por ciento seguro…. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces…. No se le volvería a escapar.

- Sr. Smith, ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora? – dijo Charlie agachándose al lado de un señor canoso. A pesar de "su accidente" hace 18 años… mediante terapias, esfuerzo y mucho apoyo de su Rennée y Bella…. Había recuperado totalmente el movimiento de su pierna derecha.

- Buenas madrugadas Charlie – Respondió cálidamente un señor canoso de unos 50 y tantos años de edad, perteneciente al equipo de Charlie… Uno de los mejores forenses de toda la ciudad de Phoenix – Como puedes ver el cadáver es de un hombre de unos 40 – 45 años de edad, tez blanca, rubio, mide 1.85 y ojos color… -antes de seguir tomo una linterna y la acerco hacia la pupila de uno de lo ojos abiertos de la victima – diría que azul verdoso o verde azulado, no se puede identificar bien al tener la pupila completamente dilatada. Hace tan solo unos minutos acababa de encontrar en uno de sus bolsillos su cartera y su identificación. Según sus papeles el cadáver recibe el nombre de William D'Enali.

Charlie se quedo callado durante unos segundos asimilando la información y mirando fijamente los ojos dilatados de la victima. A veces le sucedía, al igual que muchos, que no podía dormir a causas de las pesadillas o el insomnio, muchas veces ocasionado por los múltiples asesinatos que tenia que resolver. Y si, la descripción era complemente del padre de Tanya. – Muy bien, ¿Causa de la muerte? – pregunto con voz grave.

- Si nos fijamos en sus manos – dijo alzando una – podemos ver que estuvo peleando con su agresor, sus nudillos están totalmente lastimados y tiene fracturados dos dedos en la mano izquierda…. La cara esta completamente desfigurada a causa de múltiples puñetazos seguidos uno de otro, el pómulo derecho esta roto y tiene una incisión de unos 3cms por lo que se puede decir que el agresor tenia un anillo y al darle repetidamente en esa zona este se resbalaba ocasionando esa herida. El labio superior esta partido y el maxilar inferior desencajado – dijo girándole el rostro a la victima – Lo mas sorprendente de todo es que sus venas y sus arterias explotaron- dijo mostrándole los ojos dilatados y completamente rojos de la victima, al igual que los brazos y pecho que tenían completamente marcados los conductores sanguíneos.

El padre de Isabella trago en seco y rezo en lo mas profundo de su ser que el asesino sea quien estaba imaginando… hasta ahora había una leve diferencia de los otros casos y era que la victima se había defendido de su agresor, aunque se podía entender completamente, el padre de Tanya era un hombre grande y fuerte, las jovencitas asesinadas en el aquel entonces, eran técnicamente niñas y débiles. – Y, ¿A que se debe eso? – pregunto en voz baja.

- ¿Ves esa herida de aquí? – dijo señalándole la rodilla derecha – Fue ocasionada por una navaja de caza con hoja de 6cms en acero inoxidable 440 y mango de estamina, fabricada íntegramente en Albacete, con materiales nobles de primera calidad.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la navaja con las venas y arterias explotadas? – pregunto Charlie ya mas seguro de lo que tenia hacer en unos minutos, solo necesitaba que le confirmaran una cosa mas.

- Ahí viene la parte mas interesante – dijo en voz baja el señor Smith – ¿Recuerdas el caso 478 en donde resultaste herido? – Charlie asintió con la cabeza – Es casi lo mismo – continuo el hombre – a diferencia que contigo fue una bala y con el una navaja – dijo mirando de nuevo a la victima – ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba…. Cuando no estabas aquí mande la navaja al laboratorio ya que me encontraba extraño que el cuerpo estuviera tan descompuesto si tan solo tenia como unas siete horas de que el hombre había muerto, por eso el olor y la piel amarillenta y amoratada…. Podía afirmar al instante cual era la causa verdadera de su muerte, porque no fueron los golpes que lo mataron, sino que la hoja de la navaja estaba bañada en veneno…. El mismo veneno que utilizaron contigo.

- Pero ¿Cómo es que el esta muerto y no yo? – pregunto con interés Charlie – Al menos que tenga que ver con la cantidad… - siguió tentativamente.

- Exacto. Los venenos tienen la particularidad de que dependiendo de la cantidad ingerida o inhalada pueden ser paralizantes o mortales. La cantidad que usaron contigo fue la mínima lo que produjo el parálisis, mientras que la que usaron con el Sr. D'enali fue la máxima, lo que ocasiono su muerte.

- Entonces…. Como estamos hablando del mismo veneno el cual es fabricado y usado por una misma persona en todo los Estados Unidos y es el mismo modus operandi del caso de las jóvenes asesinadas, ¿Estamos hablando del mismo asesino? – pregunto con cierta esperanza el hombre.

- Efectivamente señor

- Perfecto – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¡Señores! – dijo Charlie llamando la atención de su equipo y los policías de apoyo que habían en la habitación tomando muestras – Este caso que tenemos ahora es igual a otro que tuvimos hace 18 años en la ciudad de Seattle… - dijo Charlie con voz grave.

- ¿El de las jóvenes golpeadas y envenenadas? – pregunto un joven de unos veinte y tantos en voz alta…

- Ese mismo – contesto con rapidez – es el mismo modus operandi y el mismo veneno…. ¿Y que quiere decir eso? – pregunto alentando a su equipo.

- Que es el mismo asesino – dijo ahora una joven que estaba haciendo una pasantía.

-Muy bien…. Por eso quiero que busquen en guías telefónicas, cámaras de videos, base de datos, en fin en todas partes, al hijo de la gran puta que esta haciendo eso…. Su nombre es Alexander Vandergeld…. Quiero todo de el, donde come, donde duerme, si esta con alguien o no, para quien trabaja y donde vive. ¡Tenemos que atraparlo! ¿Esta claro? – pregunto con voz enérgica.

- ¡Si! – contestaron un coro de voces.

Charlie Swan miro a su alrededor y vio a todo su equipo…. Una parte estaba recogiendo muestras y la otra se preparaba para ir a buscar información del señor Alex. Hasta que un señor de espalda ancha, abdomen plano, cabellos negros como la noche y unos fríos ojos azul intenso se acercó a el, custodiado por dos policías. El jefe de policía enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto mirando a uno de los oficiales.

- Este señor dice que conoce a la victima. Lo registramos y encontramos que llevaba esto – dijo pasándole un arma de fuego y un sobre.

El padre de Isabella tomo el arma y la puso sobre una mesa…. Y con mucha curiosidad saco con su mano derecha lo que contenía el sobre…. Eran fotografías… de la escena del crimen.

- ¿Quien es usted?- pregunto Charlie con cierto interés.

- Soy Arthur Mackenzie, padre de Thomas y amigo de la familia D'enali – contesto para después soltarse de los brazos de los oficiales – Y antes que pregunte, las fotos no son mías…. Me las enviaron en la mañana a mi casa, con esto también – dijo para sacar un sobre amarillo de su chaqueta, sobre que no había permitido que los oficiales le pusieran la mano, alegando que era directamente para el Sr. Charlie Swan.

- ¿Thomas? ¿El amigo de los chicos Cullen y mi hija? – pregunto serio y mirándolo fijamente. El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza.

El esposo de Rennée y jefe de policía de Phoenix hoy en día, abrió con rapidez el sobre que todavía estaba sellado y que estaba a su nombre. Con el corazón en la mano vio el contenido y se puso pálido de repente. En el interior había una nota y una foto…. Nada más…. La fotografía era de su pequeña, de su angelito…. De su Bella…mientras que la nota solo decía:

_¿Yo o tu hija? Tú decides…. Espero por ti_

_Alex_

Apretó con fuerza el papel que tenia en la mano mientras que su piel adquiría una tonalidad rojiza a causa del enojo…. Impotencia…. Desesperación…. Miro con rabia al hombre que tenia de frente y en un movimiento rápido lo tomo de la chaqueta con fuerza y lo alzó del piso para acercarlo a su rostro… Charlie Swan estaba furioso…

- ¡Maldita seas! ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija con todo esto? – pregunto el jefe de policía zarandeando al padre del amigo de su hija.

- Cálmese – dijo Arthur tranquilamente – Respire hondo…. Yo tampoco entiendo que tiene que ver su hija en todo esto…. Pero tengo una idea…

- ¿Cómo demonios quiere que me calme? ¡Es de mi hija que estamos hablando! – siguió Charlie respirando con fuerza pero ya alejado del Sr. Mackenzie.

- Vuelvo y le repito…. Tranquilícese… que así como esta no podrá hacer nada por ella… ¿Podemos ir a un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar de esto? – pregunto con seriedad.

Charlie Swan respiro hondo después de lanzarle una mirada envenenada al señor que vestía de traje delante de el, estaba encabronado y la única forma que había para que se pudiera calmar… era hablando con su hija…. Sabiendo que estaba sana y a salvo… en casa… en la casa de los Cullen…. Con su mujer… Rennée…

- Con solo verte la cara que tienes y la seriedad…. Se que sabes algo de esto… pero no hablaremos aquí…. Vayamos a la casa de mi amigo Carlisle Cullen y tú nos contaras todo lo que sabe…. A mi, a mi esposa, a el y su mujer y nuestros hijos…. Tú serás quien le digas a Tanya lo que le paso a su padre…. Porque tu tenias las malditas fotos y quiero saber el por qué.

Miro de nuevo la fotografía sonriente de su hija y sintió que su corazón se contraía… tenia que evitar a todas costas que le pasara algo y esperaba que ya estuviera en casa…. Recogió sus cosas y con un ademan le dijo a Arthur que lo siguiera….

_Lamentaba profundamente que el fin de semana que se veía perfecto a simple vista, se haya convertido completamente en un desastre… sin saber que su hija pensaba lo mismo._

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

_El pelinegro se acercó hacia la chica y le levantó el rostro, pequeñas lágrimas le bañaban sus sonrojadas mejillas debido al llanto. Con una caricia suave, le secó una de las mejillas con tranquilidad, haciendo que al instante el corazón de la chica latiera desbocadamente. Edward miraba con un rictus serio, pero el alcohol que había ingerido en el club le obligó a decir cosas, de las cuales, después se arrepentiría. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper y por ultimo Bella, habían llegado silenciosamente en donde ellos se encontraban, pero se habían quedado lo suficientemente cerca para evitar una pelea pero lo suficientemente lejos para no intervenir en la discusión, escuchando en silencio._

_- Vaya, ni que escena más bonita. Fue tan dulce y empalagosa que hasta nauseas me da. Pero dime Thomas, ¿Qué se siente ocultarle cosas a tu mejor amigo? … No, esa pregunta no… mejor esta, ¿Qué se siente saber que tu mejor amigo tuvo relaciones con tu novia, la misma noche que los viste besándose? – El pelinegro soltó lentamente a Tanya mientras la chica empalidecía de inmediato - ¡ups! Lo siento… ¿eso no debía decirlo, verdad querida? – dijo mirando fijamente a Tanya._

_Un jadeo colectivo se escucho en el lugar, Edward miró hacia atrás y vio a los demás chicos con la cara desencajada de la sorpresa. Todos tenían una expresión parecida, sin embargo hubo una que le llego hasta el fondo y le produjo escalofríos…. Bella negaba lentamente con la cabeza y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La decepción se le podía leer fácilmente en el rostro._

_- Tanya, ¿Es verdad? - preguntó Thomas con frialdad._

_- S…si – susurro tan bajo que apenas se escucho – Pero al principio no fue…._

_- Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí – la interrumpió el pelinegro – Por cierto Edward gracias por tu sinceridad. Lamento no haber confiado en ti pero de verdad que no tenía conocimiento del circo de Tanya, en donde nosotros solo éramos el entretenimiento, al parecer. – Se volteo hacia Tanya que lloraba con fuerzas – y tú solo aléjate de mi._

_Y dicho esto, el pelinegro dio la vuelta y camino con rapidez calle abajo hacia su coche. Tenía que salir y escapar de todo ese desorden. Quería estar solo, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de que alguien lo viera en ese desastroso estado, ni siquiera Bella. Apuró más el paso, cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba a gritos. Una voz que rompió todas sus ilusiones, incluyendo su corazón. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a descender por sus mejillas, quemándolo en el proceso. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en su interior, se detuvo y espero a que ella llegara corriendo hacia él. Como siempre. Por que a pesar de cada decisión errónea que ella tomaba, siempre iba a estar en las sombras esperando por ella. Con los brazos abiertos. Y mientras lloraba en silencio, esperó a que ella llegara hacia él y se abrazara a su espalda con fuerza. Un abrazo que a pesar de la cruda y fría realidad, le proporcionaba cálidos sentimientos a su ser._

_Luego de largos minutos en donde ambos lloraron en silencio, con suavidad hizo que lo soltara, para después tomar una de las delicadas manos de ella entre las suyas y llevarla con pasos lentos hacia el coche. Tenían que hablar en un lugar en donde estuvieran solos y nadie los molestara. Tenían mucho que contar…_

La veía dormir plácidamente en la cama que se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación, su cabello rubio rojizo estaba desperdigado por toda la almohada y una expresión serena adornaba su rostro. Una larga y estilizada pierna al igual que su espalda descubierta se asomaba por debajo de las sabanas azul marino mientras que la otra y parte del lado derecho del cuerpo permanecía cubierto en su cálido escondite.

Suspiró profundamente mientras pasaba una de sus manos desde su rostro hasta su cabello negro azabache, despeinándose en el camino. Eran las siete de la mañana y no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Luego de haber tenido esa discusión delante de los demás chicos y haberse ido juntos, Thomas había conducido en completo silencio hasta una pequeña cabaña en el bosque que había descubierto en uno de sus tantos recorridos nocturnos por el lugar.

La primera vez que la vio había quedado completamente enamorado de esa pequeña cabaña de madera oscura, tenía el espacio ideal para una habitación, un baño, una cocina y una terraza. Por lo que sin perder tiempo hablo con su padre para que la comprara y luego el mismo había dedicado sus tardes de verano para arreglarla y decorarla adecuadamente.

En completo silencio habían ingresado al lugar y después de tener una extensa conversación en donde ambos habían gritado, llorado y maldecido, él no había podido resistir la mirada profunda, acuosa y brillante de la mujer que amaba, así que con movimientos lentos, se había acercado a ella y la había besado con todas las ganas reprimidas que había en su interior y con una muda invitación la había hecho suya como tantas veces había soñado.

Y ahora allí estaba mirándola dormir mientras recordaba cada una de las palabras que había escuchado de sus labios a la vez que vivía cada una de las ardientes caricias que habían compartido…

_Las hojas de los arboles se movían lentamente al compas del viento, mientras que la luna llena se veía en lo mas alto del cielo. El susurro de las hojas al caer interrumpidos por las pisadas de dos personas que transitaban en completo silencio por un sendero que los llevaría su destino. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el canto nocturno de los animales. Dos corazones latían en unísono creando una perfecta armonía sincronizada. Un hermoso sonido. _

_Thomas caminaba con pasos seguros un camino que recordaba a la perfección y que podía recorrerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados mientras que Tanya lo seguía en silencio, con miedo de interrumpir cualquier pensamiento o idea que estuviera en la mente del chico. En completo silencio llegaron hasta un claro en donde en el mismo medio se encontraba ubicada una hermosa cabaña que le robo el aliento a la mujer. _

_Ella dejo escapar un jadeo a causa de la sorpresa. _

_- Thomas, esto es… - pero no pudo continuar porque el pelinegro la interrumpió. _

_- ¿Hermosa, no? –dijo caminando hacia la entrada mientras buscaba en su bolsillo la llave de la entrada. _

_- Parece de ensueño… ¿Cómo la conseguiste? –murmuro por lo bajo. _

_- Caminaba por el bosque en una de las tantas noches en que no podía conciliar el sueño y la encontré debajo del reflejo de la luna y a pesar de que estaba abandonada y un poco deteriorada era simplemente hermosa. Hable con mi padre y la compro. En las vacaciones pasadas del instituto la termine de arreglar. No quise contratar a nadie, quería hacerlo yo mismo. - Dijo ante la cara de asombro de Tanya. _

_Ella simplemente se le quedo mirando sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Todavía no entendía como le había echo caso a su madre y había lastimado al hermoso hombre que tenia al frente. Y no solo se refería a lo físico sino también a sus sentimientos…. A su interior… No pudo evitar que sus mejillas fueran recorridas por sus lágrimas de nuevo y que amargos sollozos escaparan de sus labios. Lo amaba tanto que hasta dolía… daría su felicidad por el…. Para que no le pasara nada… sin pensarlo dos veces… Como ya lo había hecho y lo haría otra vez con los ojos cerrados. _

_Vio con sus ojos llorosos como él la miraba con preocupación mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña, la invito a pasar y luego de quitarle el abrigo y hacer que se sentara en un sillón blanco en medio de la sala, se dedico a encender la chimenea en completo silencio. Mientras que ella seguía llorando pero a menor medida… ahora leves sollozos escapaban de sus labios. _

_Carraspeo suavemente para llamar su atención y cuando ella lo miro, le entregó una taza de té humeante con el fin de que se tranquilizara. Con manos temblorosas ella la tomo y paulatinamente se fue tranquilizando aunque su corazón seguía igual de triste y lastimado. Thomas la veía en silencio beber de la taza de té. Se había sentado en otro sillón al frente de ella, separados por una mesita de madera oscura y es que a pesar de que se veía frágil como el cristal… no podía estar cerca de ella. _

_Vio cuando ella termino de tomarse el te y colocó la taza sobre la mesa para luego quedarse viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos azul verdosos, acuosos y tristes. Duraron minutos solo haciendo eso…. Mirándose fijamente… reconociéndose… reconectándose… Y cuando ella paso su lengua levemente sobre su labio inferior, el no pudo hacer mas que tragar en seco y apartar su mirada, hasta que ella empezó a hablar y él regreso a su posición anterior. _

_- Todo lo que dijo Edward…. Es cierto – Dijo Tanya con voz temblorosa viendo como de a poco Thomas se iba enojando mientras escuchaba lo que ella decía – pero lo que te había dicho también lo es – Siguió para luego apartar su mirada y dirigirla a su regazo – No se si recuerdas pero ese día cumplíamos cuatro años de estar juntos, empezamos a salir siendo unos niños y nos convertimos en hombre y mujer juntos…_

_- Y tú lo arruinaste todo- dijo Thomas hosco con los puños encrispados._

_- se – dijo la rubia rojiza con la voz entrecortada para luego suspirar hondo con el fin de tranquilizarse – No se como pero mi madre se entero… llamo al colegio para que me dieran un pase para salir y me pidió que fuera a la casa – Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – La sala estaba destrozada…. Parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por allí… recuerdo que no había terminado de poner un pie en la casa cuando alguien me agarro con fuerza por el brazo…. Lastimándome…. – dijo llorando con fuerza de nuevo – Era mi madre…. Yo… yo… yo no… yo no entendía que pasaba… estaba sorprendida por lo que veía a mi alrededor…. Me veía con rabia y su aliento olía a alcohol…. Thomas sabes como es mi madre… ella nunca tomaba…. Siempre recta… siempre correcta – dijo mirando fijamente sus ojos mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_Ella se veía pequeña, lastimada, llorando a mares y se le partía el corazón de verla de esa forma. Así que echando a un lado su enojo y frustración se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. Y sin pensarlo dos veces la refugio en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho y el trataba de transmitirle todo su amor para que se tranquilizara. _

_No sabían cuando minutos se quedaron así…. Ella entre sus brazos…. Hasta que de a poco se fue calmando y siguió con su relato… _

_- Me dijo que me amaba, que daría su vida por mi, pero que al parecer yo no lo hacia…. Trate de negárselo una y otra vez pero no me lo permitía…. Dijo que mientras que ella gastaba todo de ella en mi yo le pagaba acostándome con el enemigo…. No entendí lo que me quería decir…. La mire con duda…. Y ella me conto todo lo de su adolescencia… Thomas, ¿Sabias que mi madre esperaba un bebe de tu padre? ¿Qué ellos estaban juntos? – preguntó saliendo de su abrazo y mirando fijamente sus ojos… y vio algo allí que le indico que el lo sabia y desde hace mucho. Lentamente fue alejándose de él mientras negaba con su cabeza y una risa histérica salía de sus labios – Lo sabias y nunca me lo dijiste…. Me lo ocultaste desde hace años- Las lagrimas salían de nuevo de sus ojos – Y siempre me echaste la culpa de todo, cuando tu ni siquiera confiaste en mi – dijo riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo – Que estúpida fui… _

_- No quería lastimarte… no podía decirte una verdad que no me correspondía contarla… era el deber de tu madre decírtelo – dijo mirándola desde el sillón. _

_- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- preguntó ignorando lo que decía. _

_- Desde que tenía 10 años… un día en el ático de mi casa encontré una foto de nuestros padres abrazándose…. Le pregunte a mi padre y me lo conto todo… _

_- Lo sabes desde hace ocho años y yo solo tengo conocimiento desde que terminamos… simplemente genial – dijo con sarcasmo. _

_- No mentí... simplemente oculte que tuviera conocimiento de ello…. Pero aun así eso no justifica lo que hiciste Tanya…. – Dijo Thomas con seriedad. _

_- Claro…. Claro…. Siempre soy yo la mala- dijo con una sonrisa irónica en los labios- y no… no digas nada…. Seguiré hablando – dijo evitando que dijera una palabra – Después que me contara todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Arthur… me rogo…. Me suplico que te dejara antes de que fuera tarde…. Antes de que me hicieras lo que tu padre la había echo a ella… pero le dije que no…. Que te amaba y que tu eras diferente… que no eras igual a el…. No me creyó… es mas…. Me golpeo… ¿sabes? A pesar de que siempre fui traviesa desde pequeña, nunca me había levantado la mano hasta ese momento… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mas no derramo ninguna – Me quede técnicamente en shock mientras la veía llorar desconsoladamente y la mejilla me ardía como los mil demonios. Luego de un momento a otro…. Me agarro con fuerza por el cabello y me hizo prometerle que ese mismo día iba a terminar contigo…. Nunca la había visto así…. Tan descontrolada…. Tan desquiciada… tan acabada… Salí corriendo de la casa y regrese al colegio… lloraba en el camino y hasta pensé iba a tener un accidente porque perdí el control del coche varias veces. Necesitaba hacer algo y rápido, pero no sabía el que… hasta que recibí un mensaje de parte de ella… Decía que me vigilaba y que iba a estar al pendiente de que terminara contigo…. Y que si la engañaba…. El que sufriría las consecuencias seria tú…. Le creí Thomas… Ella decía la verdad… Tenias que ver sus ojos azules… eran escalofriantes…._

_- Debiste decírmelo…. Podríamos a ver hecho algo – dijo poniéndose de pie y alzando la voz…_

_- Por supuesto que no…. No podía ponerte en peligro… no puedo hacerlo…. Te amo mas que nada en el mundo…. Y por ese amor que te tengo fue que sacrifique lo nuestro…. Sin pensarlo mucho llame a Edward y le dije que fuera al salón… - Dijo mirando al vacio. _

_- ¿Por qué el? ¿Por que no otro? – Dijo Thomas visiblemente celoso. _

_- Porque es la persona a quien mas confianza le tengo después de ti…. Le dije que tenia que hablar algo importante con el…. No tenia ni cinco minutos que había llegado al lugar cuando sabias que estabas en la puerta del salón… ¿Sabes que te siento aunque no te pueda ver? Se me eriza la piel y mi corazón late desbocado cuando estas cerca – dijo mirándolo fijamente derramando dos lagrimas. Thomas no dijo nada…- Y cuando abriste la puerta pensé en ti y tu seguridad…. Y lo… y lo bese… lo bese pensando que eras tu…. Con mi alma y todo mi ser…. Para alejarte… para protegerte… para que pensaras que había jugado contigo… - Thomas arrojo con fuerza la mesa de madera oscura hacia la pared contraria haciendo que se destruyera en pedazos mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. – Pensé que pedirías una explicación pero simplemente diste media vuelta y te fuiste… Pensé que no me querías como yo lo hacia contigo… - siguió Tanya llorando desconsoladamente – ¡Me hiciste ver que no te importaba!…. ¡Ni siquiera me reclamaste! – Dijo Tanya fuera de si. _

_- ¡Maldición! ¿Y que querías que hiciera? Te vi besándolo como si la vida se te fuera en ello… Te vi besando a Edward... mi hermano… mi mejor amigo. – Dijo jalándose con fuerza su cabello negro en signo de frustración. _

_- Eres un estúpido…. Dudaste de mi después de que te di todo y ni siquiera pediste una explicación – dijo ella mirándolo con rencor y eso fue lo mas que pudo soportar Thomas se acerco con rapidez hacia Tanya y la acorralo en la pared. Ambos agitados con la respiración entrecortada…_

_- Y tu eres una… - dijo respirando con fuerza y mirándola con enojo…_

_- No lo dudes…. Dilo – dijo mirándolo desafiante – Desahógate. _

_- Eres una perra cualquiera…. Que juega con el corazón de dos hermanos… _

_Y justamente en ese momento sucedieron dos cosas… una detrás de la otra… Tanya levanto su mano y le pego una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda… y Thomas agarro con rudeza a Tanya por el cabello para luego besarla con fuerza. Ambos lloraban en ese momento de la noche… y ambos corazones heridos se apoyaban uno del otro… lamiéndose las heridas… tratando de curarse…._

_La besaba con fuerza, le mordía y luego succionaba el labio inferior. La castigaba y le dolía. Tenia que descargar todo su odio y rencor de alguna forma y lo hacia con ella. Al igual que ella. Con rudeza le obligo abrir su boca y con rapidez introdujo su lengua en su cálida cavidad. Era una batalla, en donde ambos trataban de tener el control… el apretándola con fuerza por la cadera… lastimándola con sus manos y ella jalándole su cabello azabache hasta el dolor. Ambos tratando de reconquistar un mundo y sanar sus heridas. Ambos tratando de curarse y perdonarse…. Ambos tratando de canalizar sus malas energías. _

_Cuando Thomas se cansó de besar sus labios, se aparto y la miro fijamente… sus ojos azules verdosos estaban nublados por el deseo y sus labios estaban hinchados a causa del beso que habían compartido. Le dejo un casto beso en sus labios y se alejo de nuevo. Todavía faltaba un tema por aclarar… _

_- Ya me imagino el resto de la historia… Un beso llevo a otro y de un momento a otro… las caricias empezaron a surgir y la ropa empezó a ser un estorbo…. No lo pudieron evitar y se acostaron… en aquel salón donde tantas veces te hice mía y gritaste de placer… por mí – dijo con voz ronca mirándola fijamente y pegando su pelvis a la de ella… estaba excitado y su enorme erección se lo demostraba. _

_- No… no… no fue así- dijo Tanya con voz entrecortada. _

_- Shhh…. No me interrumpas – dijo con los ojos dilatados a causa de los celos y excitación – Dejaste que otro hombre tocara lo que me pertenece desde siempre – dirigió sus manos hacia su trasero y lo apretó con fuerza para luego levantarla unos centímetros del suelo y sostenerla en el aire con su cuerpo y la pared para que quedara a su altura – Otro hombre que era mi hermano… mi mejor amigo – dijo gruñendo y chocando con fuerza su entrepierna con la de ella – Tocando tu cuerpo…. Que es solo mío… mío…. – dijo acariciando su cuello con su nariz. La sentía temblando en sus brazos y dejo un beso húmedo en su cuello – Pero sabes algo…. El único que te quiere y que te ama hasta la locura soy yo… nadie mas… - dijo susurrando en su cuello mientras la sentía estremecerse –El único que te hace sentir como una mujer soy yo…. El único que te hace gritar de verdad hasta quedarte sin fuerzas soy yo… - dijo para luego morderla con fuerza en el cuello logrando arrancarle un gemido y un grito de placer… _

Había querido marcarse en su cuerpo como él la tenía marcada con fuego en su alma… quería que pensara día y noche en él… que ella sintiera el dolor que desgarraba su pecho tanto física como mentalmente… lastimarla como ella lo había hecho con el. Pero no podía… la amaba demasiado…. Aunque había perdido completamente el autocontrol en la madrugada… había sido brusco y tosco… cuando siempre se había caracterizado por ser delicado en la cama…

Ella era hermosa y era obvio que iba a caer como un estúpido a sus pies…. Y por eso era lógico que estuviera celoso y se comportara como tal energúmeno cuando estuviera cerca de ella… que perdiera su control y su entereza… que no fuera el mismo…. Por que ella sacaba su lado más primitivo de él… Esa era la razón por lo que se había comportado de esa forma en la noche… como un hombre de las cavernas… y era su culpa… solo la de ella…

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordarla gimiendo su nombre…

_Después de haberla mordido… todo el autocontrol que habían mantenido hasta entonces se fue a la basura. Ella lo empujó lejos de su cuello y acercó de nuevo sus labios hacia los de él… lo beso con hambre para luego morderle los labios hasta sacarle sangre mientras que con sus manos rompía aquella camisa blanca que le quedaba de infarto para descubrir su hermoso pecho. No pudo evitar arañárselo a la altura del corazón… _

_Al principio se sorprendió pero no durante mucho tiempo… y sin pensarlo dos veces rompió el mini vestido que cubría su cuerpo al igual que la ropa interior mientras la volvía a besar con hambre y la levantaba en sus brazos… haciendo que enroscara sus piernas en su torso provocando que su cálido y húmedo centro se friccionara con la v de su abdomen. Un siseo de placer se escapó de sus labios. _

_- ¿Te gusta, no? – Pregunto Tanya en voz baja, a la vez que lo rozaba intencionalmente. _

_- No tienes ni idea- dijo Thomas gruñendo mientras la colocaba en el centro de la cama y se acomodaba encima de ella. Ella lo repitió. – Deja de hacer eso que me desconcentras – siguió el pelinegro con los dientes apretados mientras ella soltaba una risita. _

_- Esta bien…. _

_Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Thomas se fue deslizando hacia abajo…. Hacia la altura de sus pechos. Su piel estaba bronceada debido a la tarde que habían pasado en la piscina en la casa de los Cullen pero el área que era cubierta por el bikini seguía blanca como la leche. _

_Miro fijamente sus pechos y trago en seco. Tenía el bikini pintado y el color pasaba de un tostado a un blanco y luego a sus pezones erguidos y rosados. Sus senos no eran ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños…. Eran del tamaño justo de la palma de su mano. Y mientras la miraba no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a ella como un sediento…. Los besó… los succionó y los mordió…. Una y otra vez…. Y mientras atendía a uno con su boca, el otro era atendido con su mano… _

_Ella solo se retorcía en sus manos y cada vez estaba más húmeda. Volvió a enredar sus piernas en su cuerpo y se rozaba con el tratando de calmar el fuego que nacía en su centro. Y Thomas notando eso, la agarro por la cadera con fuerza para que no se moviera y se aparto de su pecho…. Mientras la miraba fijamente fue deslizando su mano de su seno izquierdo hacia su abdomen, en donde la acaricio lentamente…. Provocando que se le erizara la piel, arrancándole una sonrisa al moreno. _

_- Eres hermosa – dijo acariciándola – Y estas excitada… - dijo con orgullo. _

_- Que bueno que te das cuenta – replico ella - ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto? – dijo mientras dirigía una mano hacia su centro y se acariciaba lentamente… mientras cerraba los ojos a causa del placer. _

_Verla a ella tocándose, acariciándose… hizo que gimiera con fuerza y que casi llegara al orgasmo. Detuvo sus caricias y se paro de la cama. La miro allí en el centro de su habitación…. En su cama…. Completamente desnuda y dándose placer a si misma, mientras los gemidos escapaban de sus labios. Era una imagen perfecta… hermosa… _

_Mientras la miraba fijamente se fue quitando el resto de la ropa que cubría su cuerpo y en completa desnudez se acercó a su mujer…. Por que si…. Era suya y de nadie mas…. Y con firmeza aparto su delicada mano de su centro…. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con una leve molestia. _

_- ¿Qué haces? – dijo con la voz ronca. _

_- Creo que había dejado en claro que el único que te hace gritar… soy yo. _

_Y dicho eso, volvió a colocarse encima de ella pero sin ninguna capa de ropa encima… piel contra piel…. Pecho contra pecho… entrepierna contra entrepierna… Le agarro con fuerza por la nuca y la acerco a su rostro para besarla mientras que su otra mano iba dejando un camino de fuego en descenso… hacia su entrepierna… la acaricio con rudeza y ternura a la vez sacándole gritos de placer… sentía sus labios húmedos chocando con su mano y luego sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo en su interior, haciendo que ella se alejara de el y gritara su nombre. _

_El volvió a atacar su cuello mientras movía su dedo con maestría en su interior. Y mientras que sentía que se apretaba más y más, le fue agregando otro. Estaba caliente, estrecha y muy húmeda. Sus dedos se resbalaban en su interior hasta que la sintió tensarse y explotar en sus manos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción escapo de sus labios para después besarla con dulzura. _

_Y sin darle tregua de que se recuperara, la acomodó en la cama y entró en ella de una sola vez. Ambos gimieron al unisonó el nombre del otro y sus miradas se buscaron hasta encontrarse. Y a ambos se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a la vez…. Se amaban tanto que sabían que si se le presentara otra situación como la que habían pasado harían lo mismo sin pensarlo dos veces. _

_Ella no lo pudo evitar y empezó a llorar…. Temblaba… y Thomas sin salir de su interior…. Se dejo caer sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza… _

_- Perdóname…. Perdóname por favor – dijo Tanya con voz entrecortada a causa de los sollozos… _

_- Shhh… tranquila…. Tranquila… _

_- No puedo…. Necesito que me perdones… te amo…. Daría mi vida por ti…. – dijo llorando con mas fuerza – perdóname. _

_- Tanya….- dijo llamándola para que lo mirara – Tanya mírame…. – Y agarró su barbilla para que lo mirara – Ambos nos equivocamos y cometimos errores…. La culpa no es solo tuya… Yo también te amo y si quieres que te perdone…. Tu también me tienes que perdonar….- Dijo para después besarla con infinita ternura. _

_- Te perdono – dijo derramando dos lagrimas. _

_- Yo también te perdono – dijo Thomas – y no llores mas – siguió para después pasar su lengua por su cara borrando el recorrido de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y avivando el fuego de su pasión. _

_Ella asintió y él en respuesta se movió en su interior, arrancando gemidos de ambos. Al principio empezó lento porque así lo ameritaba el momento, pero poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que salía completamente de su interior para volver a introducirse en ella con fuerza, creando un delicioso vaivén. Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación y ambos estaban cerca del clímax. Las piernas de ella estaban enroscadas en su cadera, clavándole sus talones en su espalda baja mientras el apoyado de sus manos en la cama se movía dentro de ella. Una leve capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos y su cabello estaba húmedo haciéndolo mas oscuro de ser posible. Cuando el bajaba para entrar… ella subía para encontrarlo en el camino… en perfecta sincronización y el fuego que recorría el cuerpo de ambos se empezó a asentar y crecer en su bajo vientre creando espirales de placer los cuales explotaron en su interior cuando ambos llegaron en los brazos del otro al orgasmo gritando el nombre de su amado. _

_Temblando el se dejo caer encima de ella luego de salir de su interior y ella lo recibió con sus brazos abiertos._

_- Te amo – dijeron al unisonó…. Y el dejo un casto beso en su pecho._

La amaba, demonios, claro que lo hacia… Todavía podía sentir su cuerpo debajo de el…. Estremeciéndose… temblando del placer… Sus labios todavía sentían los de ella…. Y en sus manos su cuerpo curvilíneo…. La vio estirarse en su cama mientras se iba levantando de a poco… y dirigir su mano hacia el lado de la cama que se suponía el debería de estar ocupando… Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios… también lo extrañaba.

- Thomas - lo llamo en voz baja.

- Aquí estoy, corazón.

Ella se sentó en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana azul marino. Y con su pelo alborotado se puso de pie y camino hasta él para luego sentarse en su regazo.

- ¿Por qué no estabas en la cama? – pregunto en voz baja mientras se acomodaba en su cuello.

- No podía dormir – dijo acariciando sus piernas desnudas.

- ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? – pregunto luego de un rato en silencio. Thomas no contesto al instante, sino que empezó a subir sus caricias hacia su entrepierna. Ella dio un brinco por la sorpresa – Compórtate – dijo dando un pequeño golpe a su mano – Estoy hablando en serio.

- Lo siento – Dijo con una sonrisa demostrando que no lo hacia – Y sobre a tu pregunta no estoy seguro…. Será lo que tú quiera.

- Quiero que volvamos a lo de antes pero sin escondernos – dijo ella con seguridad.

- ¿Y tu madre? ¿Y Edward? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- No me importa lo diga o piense mi madre… y Edward… el nunca me quiso… Lo que a el le importa mas es su orgullo…. Y desde que Bella llegó… él solo piensa en ella – Ella se quedo en silencio de repente - ¿Y tu? ¿Qué harás con ella?

- ¿Con Bella? – Pregunto con extrañeza…

- Ella es tu novia Thomas – dijo con celos en su voz – no la niegues.

- No la niego…. Pero ella nunca fue mi novia… su madre quiso entender que así era y nunca se lo aclaramos – dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Y los besos? – pregunto con desdén.

- ¿Estas celosa?

- No respondas una pregunta con otra – dijo levantándose de sus piernas pero Thomas hizo que se volviera a sentar en ellas.

- La carne es débil, así de simple. A ella la quiero como una hermana y a ti te amo. A ella también le gusta Edward, aunque todavía no lo acepto.

- El es bueno – dijo ella de inmediato y el solo enarco una ceja.

- Si, claro…. – dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella se iba a acercar a darle un beso cuando de repente el teléfono celular de Thomas empezó a sonar desde un bolsillo de su pantalón que se encontraba en el suelo al lado de la cama. Ambos se miraron con extrañeza y ella se puso de pie hasta alcanzar el celular. Arrugo el entrecejo al mirar quien llamaba.

- Es Carlisle, raro ¿no?... A penas son las ocho de la mañana y debería de estar desayunando con los demás- pero se encogió de hombros y le paso el teléfono a Thomas, para acomodarse de nuevo en sus brazos, mientras el contestaba la llamada.

- ¿Diga? – pausa – Si, se donde esta – pausa – Ella esta conmigo – pausa - ¿Qué lo ponga en altavoz? Espere un momento - La preocupada voz de Carlisle se escucho por el teléfono celular.

_- Tanya, lamento molestar a esta hora pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante Y Thomas necesito que seas un completo apoyo para Tanya en este momento. Supongo que arreglaron sus diferencias ¿No? _

- Si, lo hicimos – Dijo Thomas con calma

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Carlisle? - Pregunto una Tanya nerviosa.

_- Es tu padre…. El… - _pero Tanya no lo dejo continuar.

- Mi papa… ¿Qué?… ¿Que le pasa?…. ¿Tuvo un accidente?…. ¿Donde esta?… - dijo con evidente preocupación.

_- No, es algo peor…. Tu padre fue encontrado muerto en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba… _

- ¿Qué?- dijo con voz entrecortada – Me estas mintiendo Carlisle…

_- Ojala así fuera pequeña… ojala…_

Y dicho eso Tanya cayo en el suelo olvidándose de su escasa vestimenta, llorando desconsoladamente la muerte de su padre… A Thomas se le rompió el corazón al ver el amor de su vida llorando de esa manera y tras cortar la llamada con Carlisle y asegurarle que irían hacia allá, cogió en brazos a su amor y la abrazo con fuerzas…

**|X·*·X·*·X|**

Gritos agudos…. Jadeos… voces graves…. Un sonido superpuesto a otro y ella solo se sentía desfallecer, pero de un momento a otro solo escuchaba un zumbido… un zumbido molesto golpeando su cabeza…. Sus sienes… una presión en la nuca…. Preocupación, estupor, sorpresa, enojo, ira, desilusión, vergüenza, desconsuelo…. No sabría como calificar lo que sentía.

Estaba sentada en el medio del caos…. Un caos de gritos…. Un caos de voces elevándose una encima de la otra…. Pero solo escuchaba eso… un zumbido…. Un molesto zumbido… Quería escapar… alejarse…. Ir al mas allá… irse a un lugar en donde la dejaran en paz… donde nadie la molestaría…. Alejarse de él… de su familia… de ellos… alejarse de todos… hasta de ella misma… pero no podía… no se lo permitían.

Había accedido a que Alice y Jasper la llevaran a la casa de los Cullen a pesar de que solo quería haberse ido a su propia casa y alejarse de todos…. Y hasta de su propia familia… pero no… había aceptado ir hacia allá…. Pero solo con el fin de que la dejaran tranquila…. Deseaba con todas sus ganas encerrarse de nuevo en las cuatro paredes de su habitación… y eso era lo que había hecho cuando llegaron del club…. No había dicho ninguna palabra en el camino completo y cuando llegaron a la mansión tampoco lo hizo…. Solo subió a su habitación en silencio… sin despedirse de nadie… sin decir nada… porque no tenía nada que decir… de un momento a otro se le habían escapado las palabras de su boca…. No… más bien desde que sucedió aquella atrocidad…. Desde que le robaron su sueño más profundo del supuesto príncipe azul… simplemente tonterías… jodidas tonterías, pero que aun así le importaban…. Le importaba a ella…. Su lado literario… el que dedicaba horas completas a solo imaginarse viviendo en el siglo XIX y un hombre misterioso la cortejaba…

No… otra vez se dirigía al camino innombrable… si, ese era el nombre que le había puesto a ese tema… estúpido… pero qué más daba...

No quería volver a pensar eso…. Pero tampoco quería reaccionar sobre lo otro… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Pensar sobre su roto corazón o sobre su integridad física? Porque si…. Eso era lo que le habían dicho… estaba en peligro…. Su vida estaba en juego…. Y no sabía si ponerse a llorar o a reír… ¿No reaccionaba porque estaba en shock? Tal vez si…. Tal vez no…. Quien sabe…

Se había encerrado en su interior mientras las voces seguían gritando cada vez mas alto a su alrededor… ahora pensaba…. Pensaba en como se había metido en ese lio… ¿Por qué era un lio, no? ¿O era un problema? No sabía cómo catalogarlo…

¿De quién era la culpa? ¿De ella? No lo creía… solo tenía poco tiempo viviendo ahí y era nueva en el instituto… o puede ser que tenía tanta mala suerte que termino siendo amiga de los chicos mas "problemáticos" o era que ellos tenían dificultades con sus familias al igual que cualquier otro. ¿Pero llegar hasta tal punto de matar a alguien por un capricho? Porque eso era lo que tenía la madre de Tanya, mujer que no conocía pero que de solo nombrar su nombre temblaba…. Querer que su hija este con otro hombre que no es el que ama, porque ella había perdido un bebe de su padre, ¿Un enredo, no? Pero eso no es todo, la señora D'enali había obligado a su hija a que este con Edward, estando enamorada de Thomas…. Y ella se había metido en el lio cuando quedo estúpidamente enamorada de Edward, entonces como el Sr. William había estado en contra de su esposa, de un momento a otro había aparecido asesinado a sangre fría por un asesino en serie que se le había escapado a su padre cuando ella apenas era un bebe y el cual ahora había amenazado en contra de su vida, ¿Por qué? Todavía no se sabía….

Un respiro… eso era lo que necesitaba… un respiro…. Suspiro hondo y se masajeo la sienes tratando de calmar las intensas punzadas que sufría mientras las voces seguían hablando y especulando a su alrededor. Levanto la vista y miro a todos a su alrededor….

Su madre, su querida Rennee, lloraba a mares en los brazos de Esme quien le lanzaba una mirada de preocupación, la cual intento tranquilizar con una pequeña sonrisa que salió de sus labios como una mueca. Alice estaba sentada en las piernas de Jasper mientras Rose se apoyaba del brazo del sillón en donde ellos estaban mientras que Emmett estaba de pie a su lado. No lograba descifrar sus expresiones, estaban serios y lucían un grado de culpabilidad que no comprendía del todo. Charlie, Carlisle y Arthur se encontraban a su frente hablando sobre distintas estrategias de cómo podían protegerla. Thomas y Tanya no estaban en la casa….

Y él…. Edward…. Estaba sentado en el suelo… en la esquina mas apartada de todos, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza agachada… sus mechones húmedos castaños cobrizos cubriendo su rostro… su lento respirar y las manos relajadas en cada lado de su cuerpo… no obstante de un momento a otro sus manos delicadas se convirtieron en puños y sintió su mirada intensa sobre ella… quemándole… calándole hasta los huesos. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de él…

_Verde vs marrón…_

_Esmeraldas vs chocolates…_

No…. Otra vez no…. No quería caer otra vez en sus redes… sus ojos no podían verse arrepentidos como estaban ahora…. No después de lo que hizo… no podía mirarlo, así que, apartó su mirada…. No obstante, el hizo un movimiento que la dejo sorprendida….

- Charlie – dijo Edward llamando a su padre mientras se ponía de pie – Tengo una idea de cómo proteger a Bella sin levantar sospechas.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto con cierto interés su padre mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

- En el instituto hay habitaciones dobles… puedes ponerla con una de las chicas o uno de nosotros, así no estará nunca sola – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- No creo que ustedes sean conveniente para esto… son jóvenes… no tienen experiencia y estamos hablando de un asesino – dijo Arthur interviniendo.

- Además no pueden ser las chicas, son igual de vulnerables que Bella – siguió esta vez Carlisle.

- ¡Maldición! Al menos uno de nosotros… somos hombres… Emmett es enorme… El no la atacaría estando con Emmett, ¿No? – dijo mirando a su alrededor buscando alguien quien le apoyara, pero los chicos solo apartaron su mirada con culpabilidad - ¿Y qué demonios les pasa a ustedes que no dicen ni mierda? – grito.

- ¡Edward! – le reprendió Esme - ¡No hables como un sucio camionero! Todos estamos preocupados por Bella, pero no por eso tenemos que estar maldiciendo por los cuatro vientos y además Carlisle, Charlie y Arthur tienen razón…. Ustedes son igual de jóvenes que Bella y no pueden con esa carga – dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No podemos quedarnos resignados como están la mayoría de nosotros ahora mismo! ¡Estamos hablando de Bella! ¡Por Dios! – siguió haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre.

Ruido…. Mucho ruido…. Y su cabeza iba a explotar…. Silencio… si… silencio…. Tenía que callarse… alguien tenía hacer que se callara… Edward con su ataque histérico por "protegerla"; Charlie, Carlisle y Arthur con su actitud sobreprotectora de nada es conveniente ni estar con los chicos ni estar con un oficial encubierto; Rennee todavía llorando, Esme estaba enojada, los chicos cada vez más serios y Alice mortalmente pálida…. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

No podía verla así… no era ella…. Entendía su sentido de preocupación… pero, ¿Por qué culpabilidad? Lo que le pasa no era culpa de ella… ni de ninguno de sus amigos… bueno, al menos no directamente pero… no lo llegaba a comprender… Siguió pensando en ella hasta que recordó algo que creía que en ese momento podría ser importante… las fotos….

- Papa… - dijo en voz baja, mas nadie la escucho – Papa… - repitió de nuevo, sin embargo obtuvo el mismo resultado - ¡Maldición Charlie! ¿Podrías hacerme caso por un momento?

- ¡Bella! – la llamó visiblemente enojado por la interrupción.

- No me mires así – dijo bajando el tono de voz – solo necesito que me escuches por un momento – siguió levantando su mirada y anclándola a la de él – Estoy bien… no me ha pasado nada… estoy aquí… contigo… con ustedes…. Solo han ocurrido algunas cosas extrañas a mí alrededor y pensé que tal vez solo era mi paranoia…. Pero estoy bien… tienes que creerme y deja de estar tomando medidas sin consultarme…

- ¿Qué te ha pasado pequeña? – pregunto Charlie ahora visiblemente más calmado… aunque un poco mas alarmado.

- No muchas cosas – dijo moviéndose con incomodidad en su asiento – Si no me equivoco… lo primero ocurrió en el instituto… había decidido tomar una ducha rápida…. En el baño común del piso…. En el camino todo estaba a oscuras y sentí varias veces que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero cuando giraba no había nadie… apure el paso hasta llegar al baño y este también estaba vacío… no obstante me duche…. Y mientras estaba allí…. Las luces parpadeaban y el vapor ocupaba todo el baño…- Sintió como todos a su alrededor la miraban con preocupación y enojo… otros con reprobación…. Al parecer los ánimos se iban caldeando… - Sentí un ruido, por lo que tome unas tijeras y me acerque hacia donde provenían…. No había nadie, solo una ducha con la llave abierta… cuando me gire de nuevo al escuchar unos pasos… la puerta principal se estaba cerrando y en el espejo decía: _Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que pienso hacer contigo… _Salí asustada hacia la habitación, lo hable con Alice y me sugiero que no le diera importancia, que seguro era mi imaginación….Pero supongo que me equivoque, ¿no?

- Bella…. Yo… - dijo Alice en un murmullo.

- No es nada… no te preocupes… no estoy enojada por eso… es pasado… pero déjame continuar… - dije mirándola de reojo para luego fruncir el ceño al verla con los ojos acuosos.

- ¿Hay más? – preguntó Charlie cruzándose de brazos y rojo a causa del enojo – Isabella Marie Swan ¿Por qué diablos no dijiste nada? – siguió levantándose de su asiento y apoyando sus manos ahora en la mesa.

- Papa…. Por favor… déjame terminar…. Y luego hablamos de las razones de por qué no dije nada… - dijo Bella subiendo un poco la voz – Mama... Lo siento, pero les mentí… no tengo nada con Thomas, solo fue una actuación para ustedes y antes de que digan cualquier cosa – dijo al ver a su madre dejar de llorar abruptamente y mirarla fijamente – lo hice porque no me dejaron de otra…. Mama se ilusiono tanto porque al fin estaba con alguien que no me dejo aclarar nada… Y a Thomas no le importo comportarse como mi pareja… - dijo tomando un pequeño respiro, en donde miro a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar – El y yo somos muy buenos amigos…. Y la mayoría del tiempo la pasábamos o la pasamos juntos…. El problema de eso radica, es que mientras estaba con él, siempre en mi interior sentía que alguien nos estaba siguiendo, pero pensé que seguían siendo paranoias mías…. Hasta que vi unas fotos en mi cama…. Eran fotos de él y yo… y era tan bizarro verme allí…yo… - pero no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpida por un grito ahogado.

- ¿Tú? ¿Tú las tenías y no dijiste nada? – dijo Alice más pálida todavía – No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo terminaste con ellas si yo las tenia? – dijo murmurando por lo bajo.

- ¡Alice! – gritaron los demás chichos llamando su atención – Podrías callarte, no empeores las cosas – siguió Rosalie.

- ¿De qué mierda están hablando? – pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cómo saben de la existencia de esas fotos? ¿Por qué se suponía que debías de tener las fotos?

- Bella, lo siento tanto – dijo Alice mirándola fijamente y derramando un par de lagrimas – Te juro que no fue mi intención y cuando tuve… mejor dicho tuvimos la oportunidad nos negamos rotundamente a lo que sea que planeaba Montserrat.

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios decía Alice? ¿Montserrat no era la madre de Tanya? ¿Qué Alice tenia que ver con ella? ¿Qué ellos tenían que ver con ella? Se apoyo discretamente al escritorio en donde su padre se encontraba sentado, ya que su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente…

- Alice… ahórrate tus excusas y di qué diablos sabes – dijo Edward con la mordida tensa y acercándose inevitablemente a Bella al verla tan descompuesta de un momento a otro.

- Yo…. – dijo tragando en seco – No sé como pero al parecer Montserrat tiene ojos por todos lados… El día en que conocimos a Bella…. En la fiesta de bienvenida… Ella… al igual que nosotros vio la química que hay entre ustedes, Bella y Edward…. Y para ese entonces… al igual que ahora tú estabas o estas con Tanya… - Hizo una pequeña pausa en donde se apoyo más del cuerpo de Jasper quien acaricio sus hombros con dulzura – Ella no soporta a Thomas…. Hastía verlos juntos y dice que tu... Edward… eres el hombre perfecto para ella… Por lo que ella trata de todas las formas separarlos… a las buenas o a las malas…. – dijo bajando la voz paulatinamente hasta solo quedar en un murmullo…

- Bella… se que tienes la idea de que nosotras éramos muy amigas de Tanya y así era… pero cuando ocurrió todo el drama de telenovela barata entre ella, Thomas y Edward… nos fuimos alejando de ella….bueno Alice más que yo… pero Montserrat con la excusa de que éramos tan amigas… tuvo la fantástica idea de que debíamos mantenerla informada de cada cosa que hacías… por lo que nosotros cuatros decidimos ponerte un investigador privado…. Y antes que digas algo – dijo al ver como Bella levantaba su cabeza rápidamente y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados – esas fotos que tienes son las que nos entrego el investigador… nunca se las llegamos a dar… nos arrepentimos al instante… porque tu Bella… ya eres como una hermana para nosotros… - termino Rosalie con los ojos vidriosos pero conteniendo sus lagrimas con un rostro duro.

Todos quedaron mudos al escuchar a la rubia…. Nunca se habían imaginado esa parte de la historia... y como ellas dijeron Montserrat se encontraba en todas partes…. Había que tener mucho cuidado antes de realizar cualquier cosa que alertara a la madre de Tanya, ya que como se podía ver la que saldría perjudicada en cualquier caso, sería Bella.

- ¡No me jodas! – grito Edward - ¿Cómo demonios pudieron haber hecho eso? ¿Por qué nunca dijeron nada? – siguió acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Alice y Rose.

- Hermano…. Tranquilízate – dijo Emmett tenso. – No digas o hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

- Tú cállate… ¿Con que maldita cara me dijeron todo aquello cuando ustedes le hacían eso a Bella a su espalda?

- ¡Edward Cullen! Ultima vez que te digo que cierres la boca y que te mantengas con la cabeza fría como todos aquí – dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie y perdiendo un poco los estribos al ver tal comportamiento de su hijo – No acepto lo que hicieron tus hermanos y amigos pero al final trataron de arreglar las cosas y eso es lo más importante, así que cierra la boca y compórtate – Y ese era el Dr. Cullen como nunca antes lo habíamos visto.

Nos quedamos en silencio al ver tal reacción del Patriarca de los Cullen y antes de que cualquiera dijera algo, se escucharon los rápidos pasos de los que faltaban… Thomas y una irreconocible Tanya aparecieron por la puerta….él con cara de preocupación y ella toda desaliñada y llorando a mares… el rímel manchando su cara y el cabello recogido en una coleta desprolija… No obstante ella hizo algo que dejo a todos paralizados…. Principalmente a Bella… con pasos rápidos y torpes… se acerco a ella y con temblorosos brazos… la abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba más fuerte y repetía una y otra vez: _"Lo siento tanto Bella". _

En ese momento en donde las voces fueron surgiendo de a poco fue que Isabella Marie Swan se dio cuenta de que todas las personas que estaban en dicha habitación se preocupaban por ella por una u otra causa y se obligo a alejar su testarudez para que su padre pudiera tomar la mejor medida para mantenerla a salvo, aun si tuviera que pasar tiempo con el… el que ama y odia a la vez…. El… que con cada acción rompe un poco más su corazón para luego reconstruirlo y volverlo a romper… Edward Cullen…


End file.
